Mientras escribo
by Folk23
Summary: Desesperado por la falta de inspiración, Damon decide cambiar de aires sin imaginar hasta que punto puede cambiarle la vida el hecho de compartir casa con la prima de su mejor amigo... AU. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: La llamada

Frustrado, Damon se cubrió la cara con las manos y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, dándose pequeños cabezazos que no le hacían daño. La pantalla seguía exactamente igual cuando levantó la cabeza. El procesador de texto abierto, la hoja completamente en blanco con el cursor parpadeando en ella, recordándole que era absolutamente incapaz de escribir una frase coherente.

Justo lo que necesitaba, como si las cosas con la editorial no estuvieran suficientemente tensas. Todo sería mucho más fácil si le dejasen hacer lo que quería y dejar a Damien muerto, pero no, ellos querían otro libro para cerrar la saga. Como si cinco no fuesen ya suficientes.

Miró la hora y apagó el ordenador cuando vio que habían pasado tres horas. Tres inútiles e infructuosas horas en las que, un día más, no había sido capaz de escribir.

- Esta vez es definitivo, lo he perdido, nena. – murmuró en tono triste, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la fotografía de una sonriente chica rubia que adornaba el escritorio.

Había pasado más de un año desde la publicación de su último libro y no tenía material nuevo. Había perdido la inspiración, más que eso, se enfrentaba al mayor bloqueo que hubiese sufrido nunca en toda su vida. Definitivamente Andie, su agente, no iba a estar nada contenta con él, no le vendría mal desaparecer y llevarse a Evan Harper, el pseudónimo con el que firmaba sus libros, con él.

Al echarse en la cama de su lujoso y solitario ático de Nueva York se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente agotado mentalmente y, luchando por no dormirse, se retorció para coger el móvil y hacer una llamada.

- Hola, ¿molesto? – se esforzó por sonar animado y de buen humor.  
- Sabes que no. – contestó Stefan, uno de sus mejores amigos. - ¿Qué tal te va, Damon?  
- Bien, como siempre. – respondió automáticamente, como siempre que le hacían esa pregunta o su variante ¿qué tal estás?. – Oye, ¿te ibas de viaje, no?  
- En dos días.  
- ¿Has encontrado a quién te cuide la casa?  
- Aún no, ¿te estás ofreciendo?  
- Puede, ¿incluyes la moto en esa oferta?  
- Damon… - le regañó su amigo con mala cara. Damon nunca había sido muy fan de las motos, hasta que toda su vida se desmoronó y empezó a desafiar el tráfico de Nueva York con una de ellas en vez de con su adorado Camaro.  
- ¿Qué?, no puedo llevar mis cosas con la moto, tendré que llevar el coche. – se defendió el chico en tono inocente. – Además así te puedo llevar al aeropuerto, son todo ventajas.  
- Sigues sin escribir, ¿verdad? – Stefan se dejó de rodeos.  
- Ni una palabra. – bajó el tono Damon. – Necesito un cambio de aires, por favor.  
- ¿Cuándo vienes?  
- Gracias tío, mañana por la noche estaré allí y así podrás enseñarme la casa y darme la lista de tareas. – se animó Damon al instante y Stefan supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Unas horas más tarde, Stefan recibía otra llamada, tan inesperada como la de Damon.

- Hola Stef. – le saludó la conocida voz de su prima Elena. Se llevaban apenas un año de diferencia y estaban muy unidos.  
- Hola primita, hacía mucho que no te dignabas a llamar. – bromeó.  
- Lo siento, he estado ocupada. – contestó la chica, con evidente deje de tristeza en la voz.  
- Perdona, soy un idiota, solo estaba bromeando. – se disculpó Stefan enseguida. Elena acababa de salir de una difícil y dolorosa relación, él no sabía más que unos pocos detalles pero estaba claro que aún era muy pronto como para bromear con ello.  
- No pasa nada. Estoy bien, no tenéis que ir todos midiendo vuestras palabras. No puedo con eso Stef.  
- Tranquila enana, no volverá a pasar. – le aseguró tratando de sonar serio.

Elena le respondió con una pequeña risita por el uso del mote que tanto odiaba y se aclaró la voz.

- Me ha dicho mamá que vas a pasar el verano fuera.  
- Sí, me voy con Kath. Tenemos pensado viajar por toda Europa.  
- Me alegro de que os vaya bien. – dijo Elena sincera, intuyéndolo por el tono que su primo utilizó.  
- Gracias enana.  
- ¿Me harías un favor? – preguntó Elena tras un silencio demasiado largo, bajando la voz a cada palabra.  
- Siempre que esté en mi mano, dispara.  
- Como tu casa se queda vacía, ¿te importa si me quedo allí por un tiempo? Necesito salir de aquí o mis padres me volverán loca.

Esa petición, exactamente la misma que le había hecho Damon, pilló a Stefan completamente por sorpresa.

- Cuidaré de lo que sea, no me importa. – añadió la chica, tratando de convencerle.  
- Umm, Elena…  
- Vas a decirme que no. – adivinó ella, en tono triste.  
- No es eso. – negó Stefan rápidamente. – Es que un amigo también me ha pedido que le deje la casa y ya le he dicho que sí. Pero tengo dos habitaciones libres, podéis compartir. – ofreció, no queriendo negarle la ayuda a su prima ni a Damon.  
- No sé… - dudó Elena, que por culpa de su última relación se encontraría mucho más cómoda sola que con un hombre, por mucho que fuese uno de los amigos de su primo. Cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dicho el nombre. - ¿Cuál de todos es?  
- Damon. – contestó Stefan, diciéndolo todo con esa simple palabra.

El nombre le sonó familiar a Elena, que preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Ese no es…?  
- Sí. – le cortó el chico antes de que terminase de hablar. Sabía lo que le iba a preguntar, no en vano estaba en casa de Elena de visita cuando todo ocurrió y Damon le llamó para contárselo.

Entonces la chica supo dos cosas. La primera, que ese tal Damon era el único de los amigos íntimos de Stefan que no conocía y la segunda, que también era por el que su primo más se preocupaba. No quiso ponerle en un compromiso pero realmente necesitaba salir de la casa de sus padres.

- Vale, no me importa compartir la casa con él. – aceptó, sin pensarlo dos veces para no arrepentirse y echarse atrás.  
- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Stefan. – Por mí es genial, Damon es un buen tío. Suele estar muy metido en sus cosas, no te dará ningún problema.  
- ¿Y a él no le va a importar? – dudó Elena.  
- Ahora le llamaré para decirle que tiene que aceptar una compañera de piso o nada. ¿Cuándo te vienes?  
- En dos días. Estaré allí antes de que salga tu vuelo. Gracias primo. – le agradeció, y por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba sonriendo.  
- De nada, pero hay una condición. No puedes preguntarle.  
- No iba… - se defendió la chica en tono indignado, molesta porque fuese tan fácil de leer.  
- Nos conocemos Elena, claro que le ibas a preguntar, pero no lo hagas, por favor. Damon aún sigue sufriendo, lo que menos necesita es que venga alguien a reabrirle las heridas. – prácticamente le suplicó Stefan.  
- Lo entiendo, Stef. – susurró la chica. – Te prometo que no le preguntaré.  
- Esa es mi chica. ¿Quién es tu primo favorito? – sonrió Stefan.  
- Tú, siempre tú. – replicó Elena, riendo suavemente.

Tras colgar, Elena volvió a centrarse en el portátil con el que estaba tumbada en la cama. Releyó el capítulo y cambió un par de erratas que se le habían escapado antes de subirlo. También modificó el estatus del fanfic, pasando de en proceso a completado ya que se trataba del último capítulo.

Con este eran 5 los fics que había completado, tantos como libros había escrito el autor original cuyos personajes usaba. Se había enamorado de Damien Black en el primer libro, pero no había sido hasta que leyó el cuarto, cuando la historia se volvió más desgarradora y oscura, cuando empezó a dar vida a las historias que inventaba utilizando esos mismos personajes para no verles sufrir tanto.

Cuando terminó de actualizar, apagó el ordenador y fue a la estantería en busca de algo con lo que distraerse ya que aún era muy pronto para ponerse a preparar la maleta. Cogió su libro favorito, el tercero de Damien Black, y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama para releerlo. Después de todo no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer mientras esperaba a que sacaran el próximo libro, del que extrañamente no había noticias, ni avances, ni nada de nada aunque debería haber salido hace tres meses, siguiendo la dinámica de los anteriores que se habían publicado anualmente cada abril.

Damon estaba sentado en la terraza, con un vaso de bourbon en la mano para distraerse de los recuerdos y mirando la ciudad, iluminada por montones de luces eléctricas, cuando le sonó el móvil. Lo cogió al ver que era Stefan, ya había ignorado una llamada de Andie y no tenía intención de contestarla al no tener nada nuevo que decir.

- ¿Ya me estás echando de menos? – saludó a su amigo poniéndose su habitual máscara de sonrisas y buen humor. – Si ni siquiera he llegado.  
- No es eso, creído. Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes.  
- ¿Ya no te vas? ¿Ha pasado algo con Kath? – se alarmó Damon.

"Mierda", se regañó mentalmente Stefan por haberle provocado esa reacción.

- Kath está perfectamente, no es nada de eso. – le tranquilizó y desde el otro lado del teléfono le llegó un sonido como de un líquido y cristal. – Elena, mi prima, me ha llamado esta tarde. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?  
- No la conozco, pero sí, me has hablado de ella. – le recordó Damon, omitiendo la parte en que nunca había querido conocerla. Ni a ella ni a sus padres, aunque sí conocía al resto de la familia de Stefan, a los que llevaba años sin ver.  
- Me ha pedido que le deje la casa.  
- Claro, no hay problema. – se adelantó Damon. – Déjasela, me buscaré otro sitio.  
- No seas tonto, no tienes que irte. – le regañó Stefan.  
- Es tu familia, tío.  
- Y tú también, por mucho que te empeñes en no aceptarlo. – replicó rápidamente. – Lo que iba a decirte es que podéis compartir la casa los dos, a ella no le importa.  
- No sé Stefan… - dudó Damon, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano y llevándose el vaso a los labios con la otra.  
- Damon, los dos necesitáis un cambio de aires. Elena lo ha pasado mal últimamente y no creo que sea bueno para ella estar sola en un sitio que no conoce.  
- No soy una buena compañía, Stef. – replicó su amigo en un apagado tono de voz.  
- Pero eres quién mejor cuidará de ella. ¿Y quién sabe?, a lo mejor salir de la rutina te devuelve la inspiración. – Stefan era de los pocos que sabían a qué se dedicaba de verdad. Muy poca gente conocía la verdadera identidad de Evan Harper, el creador del agente Damien Black. Stefan lo sabía porque había estado ahí desde el principio y había sido de los primeros en leer el borrador que más tarde se convertiría en un best-seller. – Piénsalo, no tienes nada que perder.

Damon torció el gesto ante la verdad que encerraban esas palabras. Sabía que Stefan no lo había dicho con esa intención, pero si no tenía nada que perder era porque en realidad no tenía nada que le importase.

- Está bien, puedo probar a ver qué tal y si no funciona me buscaré algún otro sitio. – cedió, terminándose el whisky que le quedaba de un golpe.  
- Gracias tío, verás cómo no te arrepientes. - Damon murmuró algo parecido a eso espero como respuesta. – Ah, una cosa, solo por si acaso, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Elena, ahora está muy vulnerable.  
- Claro que no voy a hacerle daño, Stef, ¿por quién me tomas? – se ofendió, callándose la respuesta que de verdad quería darle, ¿acaso él no estaba vulnerable? ¿Tenía su prima permitido el hacerle daño? Damon consideró que ya había bebido demasiado y se levantó, entrando en el interior del piso.  
- Sé que no lo harás, pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber de primo mayor. ¿Seguimos viéndonos mañana?  
- Sí, te aviso cuando esté llegando. Me voy a la cama, ya hablamos. – cortó la conversación.  
- Buenas noches, hasta mañana. – se despidió Stefan.

Damon se metió en la cama en bóxers, su pijama habitual en verano, tratando de no pensar que en dos días estaría de nuevo viviendo con una chica. Por más que hubiesen pasado años no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero necesitaba desesperadamente volver a escribir y alejarse de Nueva York era lo único que le quedaba por probar. Utilizar la casa de Stefan significaría que su agente no podría localizarle, le daría tranquilidad y asumiría cualquier sacrificio para conseguir eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Stefan terminó de prepararse y cogió la maleta con una mano mientras que con la otra cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡¿Damon, estás listo?! – preguntó a gritos porque no sabía dónde estaba su amigo. Había escuchado ruidos en el garaje cuando se levantó y supuesto que sería Damon, pero no sabía si seguía allí.

La puerta de una de las dos habitaciones de invitados se abrió y apareció Damon con una camiseta en las manos, dándole vueltas para ponérsela.

- Acabo de terminar de ducharme. – informó a su amigo y se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza.  
- Genial, vamos. ¿Tienes las llaves? – le apremió Stefan, cogiéndole del brazo y tirando para que no se le escapara.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Ni siquiera he desayunado. – protestó Damon, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras era arrastrado. – Si es muy pronto, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo? ¿No era a las 12?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Entonces por qué tanta prisa?  
- El vuelo de mi prima llega a las 10. Te lo dije anoche. – le recordó Stefan al ver su expresión de desconcierto. – Quede con ella en que iríamos a buscarla y desayunaríamos allí. Hace tiempo que no la veo.  
- Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué tengo que ir yo? – protestó Damon, reticente.  
- Porque te comprometiste a llevarme al aeropuerto, y vendrás si quieres que te deje la moto. – le chantajeó Stefan. No era que no se fiase de Damon, pero prefería estar delante la primera vez que se viera con su prima, solo para que no hubiera malos entendidos.  
- Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabes?

Stefan le soltó y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Vienes o te quedas? – preguntó en tono inocente.

Damon suspiró y asintió con mala cara, siguiendo a su amigo para entrar en el garaje por la puerta de delante. Todas las paredes tenían estanterías, excepto en el hueco de la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. La mayoría del espacio estaba ocupado por el viejo Camaro azul de Damon, dejando suficiente hueco a la derecha para la moto de Stefan. Damon había madrugado un poco para revisarla y comprobar si estaba lista para usarla, no contaba con tener que ir al aeropuerto tan pronto.

- Sabes que odio empezar el día sin desayunar. – protestó el chico de nuevo, abriendo la puerta del conductor.  
- ¿Pero si llevas un rato levantado, no? Juraría que te he oído por aquí. – continuó Stefan con el jueguecito de ser un niño inocente.

El chico bufó por toda respuesta y se negó a mirar otra cosa que no fuese la carretera frente a él. Stefan soltó una risita por lo bajo y se arrepintió una vez más de no haber escondido alguna cámara por la casa, seguro que sería muy divertido ver la convivencia entre Damon y Elena.

Elena estaba como un flan cuando el avión empezó a aterrizar. Sus padres no estaban muy contentos porque hubiera decidido pasar el verano sola pero era mayor de edad y su decisión. Aunque en realidad no iba a estar sola porque también estaría el amigo de Stefan, el segundo causante de su nerviosismo.

Solo le había visto en fotografías y claro que había escuchado a su primo hablar de él, aunque mucho menos en los últimos tres años, pero nada de eso era como conocerlo en persona. En realidad iba a ser convivir con un completo extraño pero aún así Elena se sentía extrañamente reconfortada por el hecho de que iba a estar allí.

La megafonía del avión se encendió y el piloto les anunció que ya podían desembarcar, agradeciéndoles que hubieran elegido su compañía para hacer el vuelo. Temblorosa, la chica se levantó de su asiento, cogió su mochila del estante del equipaje de mano y se unió a la cola para salir.

Nada más llegar a la zona de desembarque de pasajeros vio a su primo y se le escapó una sonrisa. Era imposible no verle, Stefan llevaba un cartel en la mano y lo alzó cuando él también la vio. "Bienvenida enana", había escrito con grandes letras mayúsculas. A su lado, a un poco de distancia, estaba un chico que tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y miraba para otro lado, tratando de aparentar que no conocía de nada a Stefan.

Elena echó a correr hacia su primo, echándosele al cuello cuando le alcanzó. La escena aumentó la mortificación de Damon por estar llamando la atención y se alejó un poco más de la pareja. Los primos le ignoraron completamente mientras se saludaban.

- Te echaba de menos, enana. – dijo Stefan, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. – Puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras, ¿lo sabes, no?  
- Siempre. – contestó Elena, apartándose un poco de él para mostrarle una inmensa sonrisa. - ¿Y Kath? ¿No ha venido contigo? – preguntó al no ver por ninguna parte a la novia de su primo.  
- Me espera directamente en Los Ángeles, tenía que terminar unas cosas del trabajo primero y no le daba tiempo a venir, así que voy yo allí. – la relación de Stefan y Katherine era a distancia, lo cual era duro para los dos. Estaban tratando de conseguir un cambio de destino en cualquiera de sus respectivos trabajos, pero hasta que alguno lo consiguiera tendrían que seguir viviendo en ciudades distintas y viéndose poco.  
- Salúdala de mi parte. Me hubiera gustado verla.  
- Y a ella verte a ti. Tienes que quedar un día con nosotros, como hacíamos antes.  
- Cuando queráis. – dijo la chica completamente sincera, queriendo cambiar la rutina de los últimos meses.  
- A Kath le encantará oír eso. – sonrió Stefan y volvió a abrazarla entusiasmado. – Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, podías haber venido cuando quisieras y hubiéramos organizado algo.  
- No quería molestar. – la chica bajó un poco la voz con timidez.  
- No molestas enana, nunca. – contestó Stefan muy serio, colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzándosela para que le mirara.

Elena asintió en silencio pero sus ojos estaban llenos de un halo de tristeza difícil de obviar. Stefan deseó ser capaz de borrarlo y protegerla como cuando eran pequeños, pero sabía que las cosas ya no eran tan simples como un arañazo en las rodillas o que otro niño le hubiera quitado su juguete favorito. Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió levemente, girándose para presentarle a su amigo.

- Elena, este es… - se detuvo al no verle por ninguna parte. - ¿Dónde coño se ha metido?  
- Creo que le has avergonzado y ha huido. – dijo Elena, bajando un poco la mirada al sentirse culpable por eso.  
- Seguramente. – respondió Stefan como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – A Damon no le gusta llamar la atención.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, sabiendo que Damon no se habría ido muy lejos. O al menos eso esperaba, si no le acababa de dar la excusa perfecta para negarle la moto, por capullo. Le localizó casi enseguida, contemplando el escaparate de una de las tiendas cercanas. No tuvo que acercarse para saber que se trataba de una librería.

- ¿No habrás desayunado, no? – le preguntó Stefan a Elena, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo para que caminara con él.  
- ¿Antes de montar en avión? Ni loca. – se mareaba y Stefan lo sabía, por eso los dos habían acordado lo de desayunar juntos en el aeropuerto.  
- Perfecto. Te presento a Damon, vamos a por tus maletas y comemos algo, ¿te parece? - Elena asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar cuando sus nervios volvieron.

Damon estaba observando varias ediciones de sus libros que se encontraban en el escaparate, tratando de sentir algo, cualquier cosa que llenase el vacío que tenía dentro donde antes solía estar su imaginación, pero era completamente inútil. Unos golpecitos en el hombro terminaron de desconcentrarle y se giró para encontrarse con Stefan y su prima.

Hora de volver a ponerse la máscara, pensó quitándose las gafas de sol. Damon era el único de Stefan y sus amigos que no tenía los ojos castaños. Sus ojos eran de un intenso azul que no podía pasar desapercibido. Elena no pudo evitar mirarlos porque se parecían mucho a como imaginaba los ojos de su personaje favorito, Damien Black.

En cierta forma, Damon se daba un aire a Damien, con su pelo negro alborotado y vaqueros oscuros. Ese parecido hizo que a Elena le cayera inmediatamente bien, a pesar de saber que la coincidencia no era más que casualidad, había muchos chicos en el mundo con el pelo negro y los ojos azules a los que no les gustarían los colores. Además Damien siempre llevaba Converse cuando no estaba en una misión y Damon llevaba unas botas negras. Como decían en los libros y las películas: "cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia".

Dejó de compararle mentalmente con un personaje literario y en seguida desvió la mirada porque pensó que no quedaría muy bien que le observase fijamente. Seguramente Damon no se sentiría cómodo con el escrutinio y puede que ni se lo tomara bien.

- Damon, esta es mi prima Elena. Y el escapista es mi amigo Damon. – los presentó Stefan, bromeando un poco para hacerlo más fácil.  
- No quería interrumpir el momento familiar. – se excusó el chico, mirando a su amigo. Después le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Elena. – Encantado. – saludó.  
- Igualmente. – le contestó la chica y dio un paso hacia delante para saludarle como hacía con sus amigos, con un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Pero Damon leyó perfectamente su lenguaje corporal y se apresuró a tenderle la mano. Así, con la barrera de su brazo extendido, evitaría un acercamiento que no deseaba. Un poco cortada por lo repentino de su movimiento, Elena le estrechó la mano.

- Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos todos, podemos empezar a movernos. – dijo Stefan, disimulando la tristeza que le había provocado la actitud defensiva de su amigo y tratando de evitar que el ambiente se enrareciera.

Los tres fueron hasta la cinta y esperaron hasta que salió la maleta de Elena. La chica fue a tomarla, pero su primo se adelantó. Él ya había facturado su maleta para no tener que cargar con ella, por lo que podía perfectamente con la de la chica. Después se fueron a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería en la que podrían tener más tranquilidad.

Stefan hablaba por los codos, sobre todo con Elena porque Damon permanecía bastante callado, solo hablando de vez en cuando. Pensativo, se dedicaba a remover su café mientras los dos primos se ponían al día de cómo les iban las cosas a sus respectivas familias.

- ¿No lo quieres? – le preguntó Stefan a Damon, señalando el bollo que el chico había pedido y que no había tocado. Al menos al café sí que le daba pequeños sorbos, aunque lo estuviera mareando.  
- No tengo hambre, podéis cogerlo sí lo queréis. – respondió, empujando un poco el plato hacia delante.  
Stefan consultó con Elena con la mirada, cogiendo el bollo cuando ella negó.  
- Y eso que solo te has tirado media hora dándome el coñazo porque querías desayunar. – se burló, hablando con la boca algo llena.  
- Quería, en pasado. Ya es muy tarde y no me apetece. – matizó Damon.  
- No sabía que tenías horas, como los niños. – continuó chinchándole.

Elena no se atrevió a intervenir y continuó observando a los dos amigos. Damon parecía haberse relajado de golpe y Elena se reafirmó en su primera impresión. Parecía un buen chico y esperaba que, ya que iban a convivir juntos, pudieran llegar a ser amigos.

- Que gracioso, Stef. – replicó, poniendo gesto de enfado y aprovechó un descuido para quitarle el último trozo del bollo.  
- ¡Eh! Has dicho que no querías. – protestó Stefan indignado.  
- Pero ahora sí quiero. – sonrió Damon travieso, echándoselo a la boca.  
- Tramposo.  
- No sé de qué me hablas.

El móvil de Damon interrumpió el momento al empezar a sonar y al chico le cambió el gesto cuando vio el número en la pantalla. Lo dejó boca abajo en la mesa sin cogerlo y le dio un sorbo al café, haciendo una mueca porque se había quedado frío. El móvil volvió a sonar insistentemente y a Damon no le quedó más remedio que contestar.

- Perdonad un momento, tengo que cogerlo. – se disculpó con Stefan y Elena, levantándose y cogiendo la llamada cuando salió de la cafetería.

- Espero que no me cojas el teléfono porque estás tan ocupado escribiendo que no puedes separar los dedos del teclado. – dijo Andie a modo de saludo.  
- Eh… - dudó el chico, llevándose una mano al cabello.  
- La otra alternativa es que me estás evitando. Así que dímelo tú, Damon. ¿Tienes algo para mí? – le preguntó su editora.  
- Aún no. – reconoció. – Pero estoy en ello.  
- Aún. – repitió Andie en tono de disgusto. – No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder seguir conteniendo a los jefes, Damon. Necesito algo. Una idea, una sinopsis, un par de capítulos. Algo. – le regañó.  
- Ya lo sé, pero es que aún no se me ocurre nada bueno. – en realidad no se le ocurría nada, pero eso no podía confesarlo. – No es tan fácil como chasquear los dedos. Dame tiempo.  
- Está bien, Damon, pero si necesitas ideas podemos reunirnos. Les he pedido opinión a otros redactores y me han dado algunas cosas que podrían servirte.  
- No. – negó Damon rotundamente, repugnándole lo que Andie le estaba sugiriendo. Era su historia y sus personajes, él era la única persona con derecho a decidir como contarla.  
- Como quieras, pero sí quieres matar a Damien, ya sabes que no puedes hacerlo así, habiéndose perdido a sí mismo y traicionando todos sus valores. Los fans no lo aceptan. Yo no lo acepto. Los jefes no lo aceptan. No es negociable.

Damon se mordió la lengua para contenerse.

- No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de vivir su sueño. – le recordó Andie. –Estaré esperando noticias tuyas. Adiós Damon.

El chico se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Pensativo, no volvió a la cafetería donde le esperaban. Andie llevaba razón, dedicarse a escribir era un sueño para él, un sueño que no había conseguido solo.

_Emocionada, la chica corrió sorteando gente para acercarse a los alumnos que se acaban de graduar y en cuyo honor se celebraba la ceremonia. Damon la vio al mismo tiempo que ella y se separó de sus compañeros, abriéndole los brazos cuando se lanzó a él._

_- Has venido, nena. – dijo contento, abrazándola con emoción contenida._  
_- ¿Cómo iba a perderme la graduación de mi novio? Cambié la entrevista. – le sonrió ella. – Estás muy guapo. – como todos, Damon llevaba la toga negra y el birrete de los graduados._  
_- Que va, me siento como si estuviera disfrazado. – protestó y la chica empezó a reírse._  
_- Hola, pareja. – les interrumpió Stefan, que también se graduaba al estudiar lo mismo que Damon. - ¿Queréis una foto?_

_Ambos asintieron y se colocaron juntos, abrazándose por la cintura sonrientes. Hacían una gran pareja, contrastaba el cabello oscuro de Damon con el rubio de ella, para luego destacar los ojos azules de ambos. Stefan hizo varias fotos con la cámara de la chica y se la devolvió._

_- Ahora vosotros dos. Yo la hago. – se ofreció ella._  
_- Gracias Beckah. – sonrió Stefan, cambiándose de lugar con ella._

_Damon y él posaron serios en la primera y después se pusieron a hacer el tonto mientras Rebekah seguía sacándoles fotos._

_- Vale, suficiente. – dijo Stefan cuando se cansó y le dio una palmadita a Damon en el hombro al separarse de él. – Nos vemos esta noche, ¿no? Hay que celebrar que hemos terminado. – preguntó, mirándoles a ambos._  
_- Allí estaremos. ¿Irá Kath? – contestó la chica._  
_- Sí, y el resto de las chicas también. – se refirió a las novias de sus amigos, los otros dos chicos con los que Damon y él compartían piso._

_Stefan se despidió de ellos cuando terminaron de quedar y los dejó a solas. Damon volvió a abrazarse a su novia y apoyó la frente en su hombro._

_- Yo te quería esta noche para mí solo. – protestó en voz baja, intentando sonar triste._  
_- No seas tonto, podemos estar un rato con los chicos y luego irnos. – le consoló, pero como no se animaba, decidió jugar su baza secreta. – Tengo un regalo para ti. – dijo en tono cantarín._  
_- ¿Regalo? – Damon alzó rápidamente la cabeza. – No tenías que haberme comprado nada, Beckah. Ya te tengo a ti, no necesito más. – sonrió._  
_- No lo he comprado. ¿En serio no quieres saber qué es?_

_Los ojos azules de la chica brillaban ilusionados y Damon no fue capaz de resistirse, asintió como un niño bueno. Rebekah le dio un sobre blanco que había escondido en el bolsillo de atrás de sus vaqueros. Damon le dio varias vueltas, examinándolo curioso. Reconoció el remitente, era de la editorial del padre de Rebekah._

_- ¿Qué has hecho, nena? – susurró casi sin voz, no atreviéndose a abrirlo._  
_- No te he enchufado. – le aclaró rápidamente, cogiéndose las manos nerviosa. – Le dije a mi padre que un amigo había escrito algo muy bueno y le pregunté si podía pasárselo a alguno de los editores para que le dieran una opinión profesional._  
_- ¿Él lo ha leído?_  
_- Supongo que le habrá echado un vistazo y si se lo ha pasado a alguien es porque le ha debido parecer que vale la pena. Aquí está la respuesta, ha llegado esta mañana. – señaló el sobre. – Venga ábrelo. – le apremió porque Damon parecía haberse quedado congelado._  
_- ¿Y si me dicen que no? – el chico la miró con dudas en los ojos._  
_- Damon, si te dicen que no. – Rebekah dio un paso hacia delante, acariciándole el brazo con ternura. – No pasa absolutamente nada. Son ellos los que estarían perdiéndose un libro fantástico y siempre puedes volverlo a intentar. Y si aún así no te dicen que no, cuando tenga mi propia editorial te publicaré yo, ¿qué me dices? – le sonrió._  
_- Te quiero, nena. Ábrelo conmigo. – sonrió Damon, acercándola a él._

_Cada uno rompió una esquina del sobre y leyeron a la vez la carta de Andie Star, la editora que había leído el libro de Damon. Saltaron y se abrazaron emocionados al llegar a la parte en que quería ofrecerle un contrato de publicación._

Damon había conseguido vivir su sueño gracias a Rebekah y llevaba ya tres años viviéndolo solo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. En cierta forma se sentía como si la hubiera fallado y eso no le ayudaba a desbloquearse. Por megafonía empezaron a anunciar el embarque del vuelo de Stefan y el chico agradeció la distracción.

Elena y Stefan salían de la cafetería cuando fue a buscarlos.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó su amigo.  
- Perfectamente. – sonrió Damon. - ¿Es la hora, no?

Stefan asintió y los tres echaron a andar hacia la puerta correspondiente. Damon y Elena se detuvieron primero y Stefan se giró para quedar frente a ellos, a un paso de distancia.

- Dale un beso a Kath de mi parte, y avisa cuando llegues, ¿vale? – le pidió Damon, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a su amigo fijamente.  
- Por supuesto. – asintió Stefan y dio un paso para abrazarle. Aprovechó para susurrarle algo al oído antes de separarse.  
- Primita. – se dirigió a ella cuando soltó a Damon. – No hagas nada que yo no haría, ¿eh?

Elena rió y le abrazó por toda respuesta.

- Estaremos en contacto. – les aseguró a ambos. – Portaos bien. – sonrió divertido.  
- Eh, Stefan. ¿No se te olvida algo? – le llamó Damon antes de que se escapara.  
- Esperaba que no te acordases. – suspiró Stefan y buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar unas llaves que le dio a su amigo.

Los tres volvieron a despedirse y ahora sí que Stefan se puso en la cola para subir al avión.

- El coche está fuera, cuando quieras nos vamos. – le dijo Damon a Elena, guardándose las llaves de la moto en el bolsillo y cogiendo las de su Camaro.

Elena le asintió y tomó su maleta.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó curiosa.  
- Que tenga cuidado con la moto. – respondió el chico distraídamente.

Stefan pasó el control y se giró, captando un último vistazo de su amigo y su prima mientras se iban. Los conocía a ambos y se preocupaba por ellos, no hubiera dejado que vivirían juntos si no creyeran que podían ser buenos para el otro. Mientras se subía al avión rezó para que su intuición no se equivocara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Empieza la convivencia**

Damon y Elena iban en el coche en silencio. Ella no sabía que decirle y Damon no tenía ganas de conversación, por eso había encendido la radio para disimular que estaba nervioso. Ya habían llegado a zona de playa y estaban cerca de la casa de Stefan cuando el chico extendió la mano para cambiar la emisora.

- No, déjala. – le pidió Elena, llevando la mano también al dial. – Me gusta esta canción

El chico retiró la suya antes de que ella le rozase y asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo estar. Elena le observó de reojo mientras la canción resonaba en el coche. El estribillo le recordó a Damon con tanta fuerza que apartó la vista. Con mucho cuidado, volvió a espiarle y se reafirmó en su impresión, el estribillo que estaba repitiéndose le iba como anillo al dedo a Damon.

_Don't get too close. It's dark inside.  
It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

Elena recordó lo que Stefan le había pedido y dejó de psicoanalizar a Damon. Se relajó y se puso a tararear la canción. Damon sonrió levemente al escucharla y aparcó el coche fuera para que la chica pudiera ver la casa.

- Aquí es. – dijo. – Stefan me dijo que es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no?  
- Sí. – asintió la chica un poco tímida. – Me ha invitado varias veces pero no había podido escaparme. ¿Y tú?  
- Unas cuantas. Ven, te lo enseñaré todo. – se ofreció, saliendo del coche.

Elena se demoró un poco para coger la mochila que había dejado en el asiento trasero. Para cuando salió Damon estaba cerrando el maletero, habiendo sacado ya la maleta. La chica fue a tomarla pero él se adelantó.

- Primero la habitación para que puedas dejar las cosas y después todo lo demás. – indicó, ya andando hacia la puerta.  
- Gracias. – le sonrió Elena, corriendo un poco para ponerse a su altura porque Damon daba pasos rápidos y largos, como si no quisiera pararse a pensar y no arrepentirse.

El chico abrió la puerta y dejó las llaves en un pequeño cuenco que había sobre la mesita de la entrada. Había otro juego de llaves allí y le dijo a Elena que podía coger cualquiera de los dos cuando lo necesitase. Atravesaron el salón y subieron a la planta de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones y un pequeño estudio.

- Esta es la tuya. – Damon abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada y que daba a una habitación con vistas al mar. Elena entró cogiéndole la maleta y él se quedó en la puerta. – Está ya preparada, ya sabes que Stefan siempre está en todo. – comentó, sin decirle que él también había ayudado.  
- Seguro que está todo bien. – sonrió la chica. Dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama y la mochila sobre la colcha. Al acercarse vio un sobre con su nombre escrito con lo que parecía la letra de su primo sobre la mesilla de noche, y lo guardó rápidamente en un cajón. – Luego lo saco todo.

Damon asintió levemente y le señaló la puerta de enfrente para seguir con el tour.

- Mi habitación. – continuó. Elena asintió y salió al pasillo. – Esta es la de Stefan. – señaló ahora la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. – Y en el otro extremo está el estudio. Ah, esta puerta de la derecha es el baño. – indicó la puerta que estaba justo antes de la habitación de Elena. – Es todo tuyo.  
- ¿Y tú? – se extrañó la chica.  
- Me quedo con el que hay en la habitación de Stefan, será más fácil así. – explicó y se fue hacia las escaleras.

El salón, la cocina y el garaje ocupaban la planta de abajo. El chico le mostró todo, repitiéndole varias veces que Stefan quería que se encontraran como en casa y que podían utilizar cualquier cosa que necesitasen.

- Bien, pues con esto creo que ya está todo. – dijo Damon, apoyándose en una de las encimeras de la cocina.  
- Qué raro que no haya piscina, pensaba que este tipo de casa tenían.  
- ¿Para qué quieres piscina teniendo el mar a unos pasos? – se encogió de hombros Damon. – Me voy arriba. – la informó simplemente, dejándola a sus anchas.

Elena volvió al salón y se fijó en uno de los muebles que le había llamado la atención antes. Estaba lleno de fotografías, su primo salía en muchas de ellas, acompañado por sus amigos y familiares. Había conocido a Damon y Ric en el primer año de instituto y se habían hecho inseparables. Los tres habían ido juntos a la universidad y allí habían conocido a Jeremy, el cuarto miembro del grupo.

Por entonces el chico ya salía con Bonnie, lo que a Damon le venía muy bien para convencer a Rebekah, su novia también del instituto que estudiaba en la misma universidad, de que saliera más veces con él y los chicos. Después llegó Jenna, la novia de Ric, y la última fue Katherine, una amiga de Rebekah que le presentaron a Stefan.

Los ocho habían seguido siendo buenos amigos incluso después de acabar la universidad, como delataban las fotos. Solo una persona no salía en ellas y por los huecos que quedaban entre los marcos, era evidente que Stefan debía de haberlas quitado por Damon. La verdad era que el propio Damon había puesto boca abajo todos los marcos de las fotos en las que salía Rebekah según había llegado, para luego arrepentirse y bajar en mitad de la noche para subírselos a su habitación.

La chica fue a la suya para deshacer la maleta y vio que Damon había cerrado su puerta, tal y como Stefan le había advertido que pasaría la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. Su primo le había pedido que tuviera paciencia y Elena lo entendía. Con todo lo que había sufrido el chico comprendía que fuese reservado con aquellos que no conocía y esperaba que darle su espacio funcionase y que pronto se abriera más a ella, después de todo iban a vivir juntos todo el verano.

Damon no conseguía dormir. La conversación con Andie le había dado entender que tenía más problemas de los que pensaba con la editorial y había estado todo el día con el ordenador encendido tratando de escribir. Había hecho una lista con posibles desarrollos a seguir pero nada le convencía ni le venían escenas a la cabeza. Le parecía increíble que no antes eso nunca hubiera sido un problema para él.

_Rebekah recogió sus cosas cuando acabó la clase y fue al piso que compartían su novio y sus amigos. Saludó a Ric cuando el chico le abrió la puerta y fue directamente al cuarto de Damon. Pasaba allí tanto tiempo que los chicos la consideraban una más de los que vivían en la casa._

_Damon estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, concentrado en un cuaderno a pesar de que tenía un portátil abierto al lado. La chica se apoyó en la puerta y se quedó mirándole embelesada. Cuando pasaron diez minutos sin que el chico le hiciera caso, entró en la habitación._

_- Hola Shakeaspere, ¿con qué andas? – se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello._  
_- Es algo nuevo, llevo unos días dándole vueltas. – explicó, un poco avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Se incorporó para saludarla con un beso._  
_- ¿Y por qué no usas el ordenador?_  
_- Porque como abra el Word no voy a parar y tengo que terminar un trabajo. Mierda, será mejor que me ponga, no puedo suspender otra vez. – suspiró el chico._

_Rebekah metió una mano entre las páginas del cuaderno para impedir que lo cerrase._

_- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó curiosa, como siempre que se trataba de alguna de las historias que escribía._

_Damon asintió, algo avergonzado y le pasó el cuaderno. La chica le empujó un poco para tumbarse también en la cama._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Que me tiras! – protestó Damon, empujándola ahora a ella un poquito._  
_- Tienes que comprarte una cama más grande, aquí no cabemos._  
_- Suerte metiéndola aquí. – rió Damon, cediendo y pegándose más al lateral para que ella tuviera más sitio._

_Continuó con la hoja de cálculos que había dejado a medias y Rebekah se sumergió en la lectura de las notas a medio desarrollar del cuaderno. Había incluso varios bocetos de personajes y no pudo resistirse a darle unas pinceladas más al protagonista, Damien Black, cuando leyó su descripción._

_Se levantó para coger un boli del pequeño escritorio que Damon tenía bajo la ventana y volvió a la cama. Empezó a escribir aquí y allí por la página. El chico dejó de prestar atención a los números y cotilleó sobre el hombro de su novia, apartándole el pelo y depositando de vez en cuando tiernos besos allí._

_- ¡Terminé! – anunció Rebekah, soltando el boli tras haberle puesto la capucha para no manchar el edredón sobre el que estaban tumbados. - ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su novio._

_Damon se tomó un par de minutos para pensarlo._

_- Eh… no sé… - dijo con cuidado. - ¿Moreno y de ojos azules? – continuó explicándose. – No sé… es que sería yo y no quiero escribir sobre mí mismo. Es raro. – añadió bajito._  
_- No tiene porqué. Lo que te hace ser tú es tu personalidad, no el aspecto. – respondió la chica, acomodándose entre sus brazos para mirarle a la cara. – Y por lo que he leído es un espía, ¿no?_

_Expectante, el chico alzó una ceja para animarla a continuar._

_- Si quieres hacerlo diferente tiene que tener algo. Sinceramente... – bajó el tono y le brillaron los ojos con picardía. – El carisma ayuda y se te ve con solo mirarte, no veo porqué no aprovecharlo._  
_- ¿A mí? – se extrañó Damon._  
_- Sí, lo haces con tus ojos. Son especiales porque hacen que no puedas apartar la vista de ellos y no dejan ver lo que estás pensando. – le acarició alrededor de los ojos con la mano mientras hablaba y después la subió para enredarla en su cabello negro. – Los rubios con ojos azules están sobrevalorados, el pelo negro destaca tus ojos y esa parte ya te la he explicado. – le guiñó un ojo._

_Damon rió y la abrazó con fuerza._

_- ¿Te he convencido? – preguntó la chica sonriente._  
_- Puede. – respondió el chico sin comprometerse._  
_- Solo dale una oportunidad, si no te gusta cámbialo. – no era la primera vez que Rebekah le sugería algo y Damon lo rechazaba, no era incómodo, la chica entendía perfectamente que era decisión de su chico. A veces Damon aceptaba las ideas de Rebekah y otras las modificaba para obtener algo aún mejor. A Rebekah le maravillaba la inmensa imaginación que tenía Damon._  
_- Está bien, pero con una condición. – aceptó tras haber vuelto a pensarlo._  
_- ¿Qué condición?_  
_- Ah, ya la verás. – sonrió Damon, al que se le acababa de ocurrir un nuevo personaje… una chica, una novia para Damien. Solo que no pensaba utilizar el físico de Rebekah, le pareció mucho más apropiado plasmar parte de su personalidad._

_Rebekah intentó sonsacárselo pero cuando el chico se puso sobre ella, presionándola contra el colchón con el cuerpo y habló con voz ronca, se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fuera arrancarle la ropa._

A la mañana siguiente, Elena no quiso pasarse el día sola en casa como le había acabado pasando al no salir Damon de la habitación más que para comer, y se fue a la playa. Primero tomó un poco el sol y después se refugió bajo la sombrilla para leer.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, había metido sus libros favoritos en la maleta y se había llevado uno de ellos a la playa. Necesitaba nuevas ideas para sus fics, llevaba tres días sin escribir nada y esperaba cambiar eso pronto. Buscaba inspiración sumergiéndose en el mundo de Damien Black cuando le pareció notar que alguien se acercaba.

- Ey. – saludó Damon, viéndose descubierto. Llevaba una toalla al hombro y ya venía directamente descalzo, en bañador y sin camiseta.

Había bajado a la playa ante la perspectiva de tirar el ordenador por la ventana. No esperaba encontrar a Elena, pero al verla enfrente de la casa y justo por donde tenía que pasar no le pareció buena idea irse de largo. Si se molestaba seguro que tendría problemas con Stefan, ¿además que pensaría ella de él? Solo tenía que hacerlo una vez, se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo antes de acercarse.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo por aquí? – le preguntó después a Elena, rezando internamente porque le dijera que sí y aplazar el momento.  
- No, claro. – le sonrió en cambio ella, animada porque hubiera cambiado de actitud.

El chico extendió la toalla a un par de pasos de la suya y se fue al agua. Nadar le relajó y se entretuvo largo rato en el agua. Estaba de mejor humor cuando volvió, y que Elena estuviera tan concentrada leyendo que se hubiera olvidado de él, contribuyó a mantenerlo así.

Se tumbó boca abajo en la toalla y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó curioso, ya que desde donde estaba el sol le impedía distinguir bien la cubierta.

Elena le hizo una seña para que esperase y terminó las tres páginas que le faltaban para completar el capítulo. Colocó el marcapáginas y cerró el libro.

- Damien Black. – contestó, mostrándoselo.

Damon se quedó literalmente sin aliento y sin palabras. Se dio una torta mental por no haber reconocido uno de sus propios libros. En su defensa debía de tratarse de uno de los primeros que salieron a la venta, porque la portada era distinta a la que utilizaban ahora.

- ¿Los has leído? – preguntó Elena, por la expresión que había puesto.  
- Sí. – respondió simplemente él.

Primero apartó la mirada pero enseguida volvió a fijarse en el libro, tratando de ver cuál de los cinco era. Se trataba del tercero y eso le cuadró más con la idea de que estuviera leyéndolo, era el más ligero de los cinco.

- Déjame adivinar, vas a decir que las chicas no leemos estos libros. – la voz de Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- Sí. Bueno no. – se corrigió enseguida, habiendo respondido sin pensar. – Supongo que la mayoría de las chicas no lee libros de acción. – se excusó.  
- ¿Y según tú que leemos las chicas? – le tanteó la chica.  
- Novela rosa de esa romántica.  
- Típico. – contestó Elena decepcionada, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Damon se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata cuando ella volvió a abrir el libro y le ignoró. El chico dudó, iba a matar a Stefan por no haberle avisado de esto porque estaba seguro de que sabía que Elena leía sus libros. Con cualquier otra persona lo habría dejado estar, pero compartir casa con Elena ya era suficientemente duro sin que ella pensase que tenía la mentalidad de un troglodita.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó con cuidado.  
- ¿Tampoco me pueden gustar porque soy una chica? – preguntó Elena, observándole por encima del libro.  
- No quería decir eso. – dijo el chico con un suspiro.  
- ¿Y qué querías decir?

La respuesta del chico fue quedarse en silencio. Sus ojos se fueron volviendo más intensos a cada segundo que pasaba, tanto que fue ella quién tuvo que apartarle la mirada.

- Nada malo. Solo me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. – terminó diciendo Damon.  
- Los vi en casa de Stefan y me llamaron la atención. Me dejó el primero y me gustó, por eso empecé a comprarlos. – le explicó ella.  
- Claro, Stefan los lee. – murmuró Damon. Stefan siempre había leído sus historias, incluido el borrador del primer libro, por eso él siempre se los regalaba cuando salían publicados. Lo hacía con todos sus amigos.  
- Ya no. – le corrigió Elena con algo de pena en la voz. – El cuarto no le gustó nada, me dijo que los dejaba.

En el cuarto libro la trama cambiaba totalmente. Los tres primeros habían sido casos sueltos mientras que el cuarto y el quinto, los dos últimos, estaban completamente relacionados y entrelazados. Todo empezaba con el secuestro de Hannah, la mujer de Damien, durante su luna de miel. La angustia y desesperación que predominaban durante el cuarto libro llegaban a su punto máximo cuando, después de haber hecho de todo para encontrarla, Damien la encontraba muerta, con evidentes signos de haber sido torturada.

A Elena le había parecido un libro muy duro con un final cruel, pero se había visto atrapada completamente por el dolor de Damien e inmersa en su investigación. No veía motivos para abandonar la saga como había hecho Stefan. Quería saber lo que venía después.

Lo que vino fue una venganza sin piedad de Damien contra la organización criminal que le había destrozado la vida, persiguiendo su objetivo hasta el punto de resultar muy herido y dado por muerto. O eso esperaba Elena, que se negaba a aceptar que Damien hubiera muerto de verdad de esa forma, como la sombra del hombre que era al principio. En su opinión el personaje era demasiado grande para ese final tan inmerecido y la editorial ya había anunciado que habría más libros.

- Supongo que no será el único. – Damon no se extrañó en absoluto, a ninguno de sus amigos les había gustado lo que había hecho con el libro pero a él le había parecido lo que debía hacer. Las palabras le salían solas y había escrito más rápido que nunca, ¿cómo podía eso estar mal? - ¿Y a ti te gusta? ¿De verdad? – se extrañó.  
- Me hubiera podido gustar más si fuera de otra forma, pero sí, me gusta. – reconoció Elena porque el cuarto libro era el que menos le gustaba de todos.  
- Ya, déjame adivinar. – dijo Damon irónico. – Si ella no hubiese muerto.  
- Si no hubiera muerto como muere. – le corrigió Elena.  
- Eso no lo pillo. – volvió a extrañarse Damon.  
- Pasa meses secuestrada y torturada, meses de sufrimiento en los que no pierde la esperanza en Damien. Y hace bien, porque él consigue encontrarla, ¿y qué es lo que pasa? Que Damien se entretiene tanto persiguiendo por la casa y matando a los que le han hecho eso, que para cuando llega adonde está ella, ya se ha desangrado. – negó con la cabeza. – No es justo.  
- A mí me parece algo real, la vida no es justa. – respondió Damon sombrío.  
- Pero es un libro, Damon. Al menos podía haber dejado que se despidieran o algo, no que todo el esfuerzo no sirviera para absolutamente nada. – se justificó la chica, lo que fue peor para Damon.  
- No todos los que mueren pueden despedirse ni esforzarse significa que puedas conseguirlo todo. – replicó cortante. – Y no está mal que por una vez haya libros que reflejen eso en vez de cuentos de hadas.

Elena no se atrevió a decir nada, se quedó intimidada por lo oscuros que se le habían puesto los ojos y la frialdad que destilaban sus palabras. Damon no le dedicó ni un último vistazo mientras recogía rápidamente sus cosas y se marchaba murmurando que había sido una mala idea.

Pasaron dos días en los que Damon y Elena apenas hablaron. Ni siquiera coincidían en las comidas porque el chico se limitaba a prepararse su plato y subirse a la habitación. Elena ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía culpable porque Damon se hubiera enfadado con ella. Debería haber tenido más cuidado con ciertos temas, había sido idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que no hablaban solo del libro.

Como se sentía responsable, creyó que era cosa suya dar el primer paso. El viernes por la noche, después de otra cena más en solitario, Elena se atrevió a llamar a la puerta cerrada de Damon.

- Un momento. – dijo el chico, y Elena esperó en el pasillo a que abriera.

Damon abrió un poco la puerta y cubrió con su cuerpo el hueco para tapar lo que había dentro.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado.

Elena negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose muy tímida de repente.

- ¿Quieres algo? – se impacientó Damon porque no hablara.  
- He visto que ponen una peli en la playa, en plan cine de verano. Pensé que a lo mejor te apetecería que ir.  
- No me apetece. – negó rápidamente el chico. – Si eso era todo… - y cerró la puerta cuando la chica afirmó con la cabeza.

Elena se quedó chafada por su rotunda negativa y se fue cabizbaja a su cuarto. Estaba a punto de cambiarse para dormir cuando cambió de idea. Había ido allí para relajarse y divertirse, era casualidad que hubiese acabado viviendo con Damon, y sin esa casualidad hubiese estado sola. Si él no quería salir estaba bien, no le necesitaba para divertirse.

Se cambió rápidamente y se fue al cine de verano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué haces?**

A Elena no le costó encontrar el lugar donde se celebraba el cine en la playa. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero se sintió mejor al ver que bastante gente había acudido. Un grupo de jóvenes pasó por su lado, comentando animadamente la película que ponían. Era famosa, la segunda parte de la popular saga de Los juegos del hambre, seguro que eso ayudaba a que tanta gente hubiera bajado a la playa a verla.

Formaban grupos, círculos, algunos estaban sentados en sillas y otros, jóvenes de su edad y adolescentes, utilizaban toallas para sentarse en la arena. Elena no había venido preparada y fue a sentarse en el muro que separaba la arena del paseo marítimo, desde donde también tenía buenas vistas de la pantalla.

La próxima vez vendría mejor preparada, decidió aún antes de que hubiese empezado la película. Incluso prepararía palomitas y llevaría la bolsa, lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese salido tan apresuradamente de la casa. No quiso pensar en Damon para que su mal humor no contaminase el buen ambiente que reinaba en la playa, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Siguió llegando gente durante los diez minutos más que tardó en empezar la película. No fue la única que tomó asiento en el muro. Algunos de los que paseaban se sentaban allí por un rato y después se iban, unos pocos se sentaron de forma permanente, como el joven que se sentó a su derecha.

El chico era bastante sociable y en apenas unos minutos empezó a hacerle pequeños comentarios sobre la película. Al principio Elena solo sonreía con timidez y asentía o negaba simplemente, hasta que empezó a soltarse con Mason, como el chico le dijo que se llamaba.

- Mírale, el mayor pringado de la historia y todas babeando por él. – protestó Mason en voz baja, señalando la pantalla donde se estaban decidiendo quién volvería de nuevo a la arena y el chico se ofrecía para acompañar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. – No lo entiendo, no sé qué le ven.  
- Lo hace por ella. – se encogió de hombros Elena.  
- ¿Tú también? – movió la cabeza con resignación.  
- Yo no he dicho eso. – sonrió.  
- Dime que no, por favor. Sorpréndeme. – sonrió ahora Mason, concentrado únicamente en ella. – Me encanta sorprenderme. –le pidió.  
- El otro es un idiota egoísta, por descarte no queda otro. – explicó la chica. – Aunque sea un poco pringado. – rió por lo bajo.  
- Bueno, lo acepto. – cedió Mason, aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba tampoco era la que temía. – Supongo que tendrá que valerme.

Continuaron hablando durante toda la película. El tiempo se les pasó muy rápido y el final les pilló por sorpresa. Elena incluso comprobó la hora en su móvil, vio que tenía un par de mensajes de su madre y los dejó para contestarlos luego.

- A mí también se me ha hecho corto. – comentó Mason al verla mirando la hora.

El chico se levantó, sacudiéndose los restos de arena de los pantalones cortos. Miró en dirección a la orilla y un chico levantó la mano, haciéndole señas. Mason asintió en su dirección y después se giró hacia Elena.

- Mis amigos. – explicó. La chica se fijó mejor y vio que eran dos chicos y dos chicas que estaban recogiendo. – Están en plan parejitas, por eso necesitaba un respiro. ¿Quieres venirte a tomar algo con nosotros? – propuso, tendiéndole la mano.

Elena dudó, sintiéndose insegura de repente. Una cosa era pasar un rato con él, allí en un lugar lleno de gente, pero no estaba segura de irse con él. Después de todo no dejaba de ser un extraño y no era algo con lo que se sintiese cómoda.

- ¿Tienes que irte? Será rápido, estaremos justo allí. – le indicó uno de los bares que estaban prácticamente a tres pasos, lo que se tardaba en cruzar el paseo. - Tienen los mejores mojitos del mundo. – le guiñó el ojo para animarla.

Elena lo miró y vio que la terraza, como todas las de alrededor, se estaba llenando con la gente que había estado viendo la película. La presencia de tantos testigos la hizo decidirse.

- Solo uno, tengo que irme pronto. – respondió, tomando la mano que Mason le ofrecía.

Damon se sentía algo mal consigo mismo, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota con Elena. En el fondo ella no tenía la culpa de tener una opinión diferente a la suya, mucha gente la tenía, se había tirado dos semanas sin hablarse con Stefan cuando discutieron porque le dijo que se había pasado tres pueblos al escribir su cuarto libro. Al final su amigo aceptó que era su forma de lidiar con el dolor y ambos se habían pedido perdón, arreglando las cosas.

Igual se había pasado un poco con Elena, había visto el dolor en sus ojos justo antes de cerrarle la puerta y ella había tenido el detalle de ir a hablar con él, aunque no es que él la hubiese dejado hablar demasiado. No debería habérselo pagado así, quizá habérselo explicado mejor en vez de tomar la salida fácil y cerrar la puerta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Nunca había sido así con Rebekah, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que mudarse juntos al apartamento de Damon les había parecido completamente natural. Pero Elena no era Rebekah, eso lo complicaba todo. Damon se esforzaba en mantenerla a distancia porque no quería ser majo y que ella pudiera acabar confundiendo las cosas. No quería hacerle daño y no solo porque se lo hubiera prometido a Stefan, sabía bien lo que era tener el corazón roto, el suyo llevaba años así.

Un par de horas después acabó saliendo de la habitación, aka su bunker personal, y se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la chica. La casa estaba en completo silencio y solo la luz de su habitación iluminaba el pasillo a través de la puerta que había dejado entornada.

- ¿Elena? ¿Estás despierta? – preguntó en voz baja, llamando con los nudillos.

La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y se abrió ante su toque.

- ¿Elena? – volvió a llamar Damon al no obtener respuesta y estar la habitación sumida en una completa oscuridad. – Oye, si estás enfadada lo entiendo. Solo quería decirte que… ¿Estás despierta? – se interrumpió inseguro. - ¿Puedo encender la luz?

Lo hizo al no obtener respuesta, descubriendo que le había estado hablando a una habitación vacía. La conocida sensación del pánico empezó a adueñarse de él. Damon se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de no dejarse llevar por el miedo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no pasaba nada como si fuera un mantra.

Se dijo también que seguramente Elena habría bajado a por un vaso de agua o ido al estudio a por un libro. El baño lo descartó porque había visto que no había nadie antes de llamar a la habitación de Elena. Fue a comprobarlo para calmarse, habiendo olvidado ya cualquier posibilidad de hablar con ella, estaba demasiado alterado como para poder mantener una conversación coherente.

Sus pisadas resonaron por la casa mientras iba al estudio y después corrió escaleras abajo al encontrarlo vacío. Entonces recorrió toda la planta inferior, buscándola cada vez más desesperadamente incluso en el garaje, sin poder dejar de conjurar mil y una situaciones en las que Elena podría estar en problemas y sin poder contestarle. Examinó también la planta de arriba por si se le había pasado algo.

Terminó echándose en el sillón del estudio casi sin poder respirar y revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos. ¿Dónde coño se habría metido Elena? La gente no desaparecía así como así, y menos dentro de una casa. Se esforzó en bloquear imágenes que podrían explicarlo, se negó a ponerse en lo peor pero el miedo le dominaba.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Stefan que había perdido a su prima? ¿O lo que fuese que le había pasado? Aunque sabría cuál sería la respuesta de su amigo, ya se lo había dejado claro en el aeropuerto antes de irse: "Elena no es tu responsabilidad" le había susurrado. Y él lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente responsable.

Si tan solo hubiese prestado más atención, se lamentó preocupado. Entonces se acordó de lo último que Elena le había dicho y salió disparado hacia la entrada. Faltaba una de las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y Damon supo que había salido.

El alivio del descubrimiento no duró más que unos segundos, enseguida un montón de "y si" inundaron su mente. Elena había salido sola, en un sitio desconocido para ella donde estaría sola y sin que él pudiera localizarla de ninguna manera porque no tenía su móvil.

No lo pensó, cogió las llaves de la moto y se puso las botas en tiempo récord, lanzándose a la carretera. Solo bajó la velocidad cuando recordó que no sabía dónde estaba el dichoso cine y tuvo que empezar a fijarse por donde iba.

Elena estaba pasando un rato divertido con Mason y sus amigos, pero fiel a lo que había decidido, empezó a despedirse cuando se terminó el mojito. Los otros protestaron un poco pero aceptaron su decisión. Mason se levantó con ella y la acompañó mientras sorteaba mesas para salir de la terraza.

- No hace falta. – negó Elena rápidamente.  
- Parejitas, ¿recuerdas? – explicó Mason poniendo los ojos en blanco al mirar a sus amigos. – Déjame que te acompañe al menos un poco.  
- Hasta la esquina, no sea que se vayan sin ti. – aceptó Elena, no le entusiasmaba caminar en la oscuridad pero tampoco le apetecía que Mason supiera donde vivía, algunas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

Mason aceptó, regalándole una sonrisa y apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando una moto, salida de la nada, se interpuso tan bruscamente en su camino que el chico tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás. La primera reacción de Elena fue asustarse, después se relajó al reconocer los intensos ojos azules del conductor de la moto y enseguida se enfadó.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, incrédula porque casi los hubiera atropellado.  
- ¿Y tú? – replicó Damon, que ni siquiera había apagado el motor de la moto y respiraba agitadamente, el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

Toda la preocupación y la angustia se habían transformado en una inmensa ira cuando vio a Elena de la mano de otro tío, sonriéndole tan pancha. Se había mantenido en segundo plano, no queriendo creer lo que veían sus ojos, deseando que todo fuese un error. Que no se había preocupado como un idiota mientras ella estaba ligando y de risitas por ahí.

No había podido contenerse cuando vio que se levantaba acompañada por ese chico y que se dirigían hacia la casa de Stefan.

- Dijiste que no querías venir. – le recordó la chica sin entender nada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Buscarte, pero ya veo que no era necesario. – dijo el chico apretando la mandíbula y tensando los músculos. Los ojos le brillaban y la intensidad de su mirada prácticamente quemaba, destilaba furia de una manera casi palpable.

A Elena no le gustó nada su actitud, le recordó demasiado a Matt y eso no iba a volver a permitirlo.

- ¿Y exactamente por qué me buscabas? – se encaró con él, dando incluso un paso hacia adelante y apoyando una mano en la moto para que no se viera que le temblaba. – No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, ni tienes ningún derecho a controlarme.

Mason se aclaró la garganta y miró a Damon cabizbajo, sin rastros de la actitud seductora de antes.

- Lo siento, tío. No sabía que era tu novia. – se disculpó, marchándose apresuradamente.  
- ¡No lo soy! – se giró Elena para gritarlo a sus espaldas, pero el chico continuó huyendo sin mirar atrás. – Gracias. – le dijo irónicamente a Damon.  
- De nada. – respondió él con la misma acidez.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos y a Damon se le enfrió el ánimo un poco al ser consciente de que eran el centro de atención. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a cambiar el apoyo del cuerpo para salir disparado con la moto.

- Sí, anda, vámonos. – dijo Elena en tono cansado, llevándose una mano a la sien.  
- Tú no te vienes. – negó rotundamente.  
- Oh, vamos, ya que has venido hasta aquí y te has quedado agusto, al menos llévame a casa. – le pidió Elena, creyendo que no hablaba en serio.

Intentó subirse a la moto pero Damon la echó hacia atrás.

- ¿No has venido sola? Pues vete sola, ya conoces el camino. – le señaló distraídamente y echó a andar con la moto sin mirarla, controlándola con una sola mano.

Se tambaleó un poco pero resolvió el problema al colocar la otra mano en el manillar. Con las prisas no se había acordado de coger el casco y como hacía calor iba en manga corta, una caída seguramente le haría mucho daño y aunque su subconsciente lo agradecería, su físico no tanto.

Condujo hasta salir del pueblo, queriendo únicamente desaparecer del mundo.

A Elena aún no se le había pasado el cabreo cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Había llegado de tan mal humor a casa después de que Damon la hubiese dejado tirada que se había ido directamente a la cama, solo deteniéndose para apagar la luz del salón, del estudio y del cuarto del chico, que encima había dejado encendidas al salir.

Se dio una ducha para enfriar su ánimo y poder comportarse como una persona normal cuando se encontrase con Damon. Su puerta estaba abierta, por lo que debía de estar en algún lugar de la casa. Por suerte para ella, no en la cocina cuando bajó a desayunar y no en el salón donde estuvo leyendo y viendo la tele lo que quedaba de mañana.

Que Damon no diese señales de vida tampoco a la hora de la comida empezó a ser raro y Elena se preocupó un poco porque no apareciera a calentarse un plato como solía hacer. Decidió tragarse el enfado durante unos minutos para preguntarle si tenía hambre y de paso comprobar lo que estaba haciendo.

Le buscó por la planta baja, acordándose incluso del garaje y subió arriba al no encontrarle allí. Su puerta seguía estando abierta y, en esa habitación igual que en el resto de la casa, tampoco había ni rastro de él. Elena solo tuvo ojos para la cama medio desecha, tal y como ella la había visto cuando apagó la luz, delatando que Damon no había dormido en ella.

Elena no supo qué hacer, echó mano a su móvil antes de recordar que no tenía el número de Damon. Si Stefan estuviera aquí le preguntaría, pero no le pareció adecuado molestarle en sus merecidas vacaciones porque no supiese nada de Damon desde hacía unas horas. Después de todo el chico era adulto y sabía cuidarse solo… y puede que Stefan lo hubiera previsto, recordó en el último momento.

Corrió a su habitación y sacó el sobre que Stefan le había dejado y que no había tocado aún, ya que en letra pequeña ponía que era para cuando tuviera problemas con Damon. Lo abrió y se echó en la cama a leer.

_Ey primita, me gustaría poder decirte que espero que nunca leas esto pero sé que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo. Damon es una bomba lista para explotar, pero por desgracia no viene con un controlador de tiempo para que puedas estar prevenida cuando pase. Y cualquier cosa puede hacerle estallar, cualquiera, hasta lo más normal y rutinario._

_Lo siento si esto es un problema para ti, te prometo que no era mi intención ponerte en un compromiso. Pero tengo un favor que pedirte Elena, el favor más grande que te haya pedido nunca. No te rindas con Damon, por favor._

_Por muy difícil que te lo ponga, por mucho que intente alejarte (que lo hará como ha hecho con todos), no te rindas fácilmente. Dale tiempo, es todo lo que Damon necesita, si les da tiempo incluso se disculpará por lo que sea que haya hecho, porque no es un mal chico, solo está muy herido y no se deja ayudar._

_Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada más por él pero tú sí, quizá sí ve que la cosa viene de alguien a quien no conoce y que no le debe nada, quizá así sea capaz de escuchar. No sé, te lo agradecería mucho sí lo intentases pero si no quieres o no consigues nada, no me has decepcionado, lo entiendo enana. Damon es difícil de manejar y de entender, y eso también lo entiendo. Paciencia es la palabra clave con él._

_Pase lo que pase, te quiero enana._

_Stefan_

- Todo esto está muy bien, pero sigo sin entender nada. – se quejó Elena al terminar de leer.

A pesar de todo, la carta no le había solucionado nada, solo había conseguido que su enfado se transformase en preocupación.

Damon no volvió a casa casi hasta el anochecer. Elena se le tiró encima casi en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Pero tú estás idiota?! ¡¿O te has vuelto loco?! – le gritó la chica enfadada, dándole un golpe en el pecho.  
- No me toques. – replicó el chico fríamente, apartándola sin contemplaciones.  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres para montarme ese numerito anoche? Y encima no apareces en todo el día. ¿De qué vas? – le reprochó cabreada mientras él soltaba las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y se quitaba las botas tranquilamente. Su comportamiento solo enfureció más a Elena, a la que casi le salían rayos por los ojos. Si las miradas matasen, Damon hubiese caído fulminado en ese mismo instante sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. - ¿Es que no piensas decir nada? – le encaró, colocándose en medio cuando el chico trató de pasar a su lado.  
- No tengo nada que decir. – la esquivó Damon.

Elena le contempló irse boquiabierta y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- ¡Gilipollas! – le gritó a sus espaldas sin que él se volviera. – Me habías preocupado, imbécil. – le dijo, calmándose lo suficiente como para no volver a gritar.

Damon se detuvo en seco y se giró lo justo para mirarla por encima del hombro, con una mirada cansada e inexpresiva.

- Así sabes lo que se siente. – dijo, dejando a Elena completamente pasmada y continuó su camino sin mirar a atrás.

La noche en vela había hecho mella en él y solo había vuelto porque se le cerraban los ojos y no quería tener un accidente. Debería darse una ducha pero no tenía ganas más que de echarse en la cama y olvidar ese día horrible. Se dejó caer y cerró los ojos, descubriendo que nada había cambiado, que seguía viendo las mismas imágenes en la parte trasera de los párpados.

Rebekah acostada en su cama, con una sábana cubriendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Su expresión de absoluta felicidad cuando le pidió matrimonio en su restaurante favorito. La chica saliendo por la puerta del apartamento que compartían. De repente la imagen cambió y de los recuerdos pasó a las suposiciones con que su imaginativa mente de escritor le atormentaba: sangre por todas partes, la silueta de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo en la oscuridad, el sonido de un disparo rompiendo el aire, Rebekah mortalmente pálida en una camilla tapada con una sábana de cuello para abajo…

Con esfuerzo, consiguió salir de esa espiral y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener esa pesadilla pero siempre lloraba cada vez que la tenía. Se abrazó a sí mismo, incapaz de contener el llanto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Perdona

Elena estaba dando vueltas en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Esa última frase de Damon la había descolocado y quitado las ganas de pelear. De hecho quería hablar con el chico, pero no se atrevía, por eso estaba dando vueltas delante de su puerta cerrada.

Necesitaba saber si Damon lo había dicho en serio, si de verdad se había preocupado tanto por ella que había salido a buscarla. Al repasar varias veces todas las acciones de esa noche se había dado cuenta de que no le había avisado directamente de que salía, había dado por hecho él supondría que se había ido al cine y ya. En cierta forma, aunque bastante retorcida, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que hubiese reaccionado así.

Y precisamente por lo que había comprendido, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Damon si intentaba hablarlo. Sus dudas desaparecieron en el momento en que escuchó el sonido, algo amortiguado aunque inconfundible, de un llanto. Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta, a la mierda con las consecuencias.

- Damon… - le llamó, quedándose paralizada tras haber entrado. La habitación estaba a oscuras y apenas le había echado un par de vistazos, no sabía moverse por ella.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete. – se tensó Damon, pegándose más a la pared agradecido por la oscuridad. Al menos no le vería llorando desamparado como un crío.  
- Escucha Damon. – le ignoró la chica. – Creo que tenemos que hablar, yo lo…  
- ¡Qué te vayas! – le gritó Damon, interrumpiéndola a mitad de la disculpa. Se secó las lágrimas y se giró en la cama hasta alcanzar la mesilla de noche y encendió la lamparita que había allí. Solo necesitaba unos segundos para echarla, podía aguantar sin llorar. - ¡¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, joder?! ¡Lárgate! – continuó gritando, señalando la puerta con el brazo extendido. - ¡Déjame solo!

Elena le recorrió con la mirada. Se había metido completamente vestido en la cama y la tenía muy arrugada, el pelo muy revuelto y alborotado en todas direcciones, respiraba entre agitado y entrecortado y tenía los ojos rojos y casi de color gris en vez de azules. La chica bajó la cabeza cuando vio que una pequeña lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho y le caía por la mejilla. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación como Damon quería.

El chico maldijo su debilidad y se limpió la traicionera lágrima que le había delatado, esperando que Elena no la hubiese visto. Volvió a echarse contra la pared, pegándose completamente a ella mientras se sumergía en los recuerdos que, inevitablemente, vinieron acompañados de más lágrimas.

_Rebekah salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, con su larga melena rubia cayéndole por la espalda. Su prometido y futuro marido Damon estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la amplia cama que compartían. Solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros y estaba completamente concentrado en el portátil que tenía delante._

_La chica suspiró, ya acostumbrada a ser convertida en un ser invisible cuando Damon estaba escribiendo. El chico no podía evitarlo, se sumergía en un trance del que no había quién le sacase, y ella ya no gastaba energías en molestarse. Y menos hoy._

_Se quitó la toalla y se vistió sin que Damon siguiera señales de vida hasta que se sentó a su lado, revolviéndole el pelo._

_- ¡Eh! – protestó Damon, girándose a mirarla y los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas porque su novia solo llevaba unos formales pantalones negros y el sujetador._  
_- ¿No habías terminado ya? – preguntó Rebekah con gesto inocente. - ¡Damon! – gesticuló delante de su rostro porque el chico estaba absorto mirándola._  
_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Damon, volviendo a la realidad._  
_- Qué si no habías terminado ya con el libro. – le repitió ella con una sonrisa y volviendo a revolverle el pelo._  
_- Sí, Andie me ha mandado las últimas correcciones y quiero terminarlo hoy. – explicó, apoyándose contra su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos._  
_- Eso espero. No quiero ver el ordenador, el móvil ni verte cerca de un bolígrafo durante el viaje. – le advirtió tratando de sonar seria, aunque no podía quejarse porque precisamente este año había disfrutado más de la compañía de Damon gracias a su libro. Con la excusa de que Damien y su novia se casaban y que necesitaba información, Damon había colaborado activamente en todas y cada una de las etapas de la preparación de su propia boda._  
_- ¿Ni un boli? – preguntó el chico poniendo un puchero._  
_- Ni un lápiz, y sobre todo nada en lo que apuntar. Te quiero solo para mí. - Rebekah le dio un beso en los cabellos para compensarle y se levantó de la cama. – Tengo que terminar de vestirme._  
_- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Damon extrañado, alzando la mirada._  
_- Tengo una reunión. – le respondió la chica, buscando la blusa adecuada en el armario._  
_- ¿A estas horas?_  
_- Extraoficial, después del horario de trabajo. – suspiró Rebekah, repitiéndole las instrucciones que le habían mandando en el mail con el que la convocaban a la reunión._  
_- Jo, me dejas solito. – se quejó Damon, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose como un niño pequeño._  
_- Pero sí estás con tu libro. – le sonrió Rebekah por encima del hombro._  
_- Pero casi he terminado. – replicó él._

_La chica rió y terminó de abrocharse la blusa antes de acercarse a su novio._

_- Entonces puedes ir haciendo la cena. Prometo estar aquí para entonces. – le dijo, inclinándose hasta casi rozarle la boca con los labios._  
_- ¿Quiere algo en especial, señora Salvatore? – sonrió el chico, robándola un rápido beso._  
_- Sorpréndeme señor Salvatore, no sea que me arrepienta de compartir su apellido. Te recuerdo que aún no es el mío. – le picó._  
_- Lo haré. – aseguró Damon. – Y en cuanto al apellido… van a ser las 24 horas más largas de mi vida. – suspiró exageradamente._  
_- También las mías. – coincidió ella._

_Le lanzó un beso y entró al baño a terminar de prepararse. Rebekah no había querido casarse en Nueva York y a Damon no le había importado, el pueblo que habían elegido les encantaba a ambos. La ceremonia sería al día siguiente por la tarde, pasarían la noche con sus amigos y familiares y de madrugada cogerían el avión que los llevaría a su luna de miel por el Caribe. Los dos estaban entusiasmados con todo y tenían las maletas hechas y en el maletero del Camaro de Damon desde hacía un par de días._

_Cuando Rebekah salió del baño, Damon ya había vuelto a su ordenador._

_- Adiós cariño. – se despidió. Damon emitió un ruidito sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla y la chica fue hacia la puerta, moviendo resignada la cabeza._

_Damon quería dejar todo terminado para dedicarse únicamente a su mujer durante las tres semanas del viaje. No quería saber nada de Andie, ni de la editorial, ni del gran jefazo y suegro Mikael, que por suerte se iba a jubilar en unos meses. Una vez tuvo revisado y corregido el documento, lo envió con el aviso de que no le molestasen bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_Se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cocina para preparar una cena especial para él y Rebekah en su última noche como novios. Quería que todo fuese perfecto y se esforzó al máximo. Justo estaba apartando la cena del fuego cuando llamaron a la puerta._

_- ¡Voy! – gritó, limpiándose las manos con un trapo que tiró distraídamente sobre una mesa que no estaba utilizando. - ¿Has olvidado las llaves? – preguntó sonriente, esperando que fuese Rebekah._

_Pero lo que encontró fue una pareja de policías que le informaron de que nunca volvería a ver a su novia, ya que la habían asaltado y disparado un par de drogadictos. Los paramédicos no habían podido hacer nada por ella y Rebekah había muerto antes de llegar al hospital. En su cartera había fotos de Damon y esta era la dirección que figuraba en su carnet de identidad, necesitaban que Damon los acompañase para identificar el cadáver._

_El chico los siguió en shock, como un completo autómata que no atinaba a nada. Todavía seguía en shock cuando llamó a Stefan para contarle lo que había pasado._

Damon no sabría decir si habían pasado quince minutos o quince horas cuando le pareció que la puerta volvía a abrirse. La lamparita de la mesilla se encendió y ya no le quedaron dudas.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó, siendo lo más borde posible para que Elena al fin lo pillase.  
- Te he hecho una tila, te sentará bien. – contestó la chica en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Damon, pero no se volvió.  
- También tengo valerianas si las prefieres. – le ofreció Elena.  
- ¿Para qué? – continuó extrañándose el chico.  
- Te relajará para que puedas dormir.  
- Elena. – suspiró Damon, y respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse.

Cuando creyó que no se avergonzaría a sí mismo más de lo que ya había hecho y se hubo vuelto a secar los ojos, se giró en la cama. Elena se había sentado a su lado, justo en el borde del colchón al no estar muy segura de si Damon la echaría, y sujetaba una taza humeante con ambas manos.

- Tienes que tomártelo mientras aún está caliente. – le ofreció la taza.

Damon ni siquiera hizo el intento de cogerla, solo la miraba con los ojos llenos de tanta tristeza que Elena sintió que se le encogía el corazón un poco más.

- Te hará bien. – le insistió.  
- No me gusta el sabor. – negó el chico en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con esfuerzo.

Elena no le contestó, dejó la taza sobre la mesilla y salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió, Damon había cogido la almohada y se había abrazado a ella. Al menos ya no lloraba, observó la chica, aunque parecía encontrarse aún peor que antes. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado, donde estaba antes.

- Para después, te quitará el sabor. – dijo, dejando algo cerca de él.

Damon abrió un ojo, no extrañado porque Elena hubiera vuelto, otra vez. Era igual de cabezota que Stefan. Tampoco intentó coger la bolsa transparente en la que quedaban dos tizas que estaba al alcance de su mano.

- Déjame adivinar, te lo ha pedido Stefan, ¿verdad? – comprendió Damon abatido, no dudando que aquello llevaba la firma de su amigo. Le mataría por eso, si es que tenía fuerza y ganas cuando volviera a verlo.  
- No.  
- No te creo.  
- Te juro que no lo ha hecho. – dijo Elena, poniendo tímidamente la mano en su brazo.

El chico se estremeció ante ese cálido contacto, cada vez más alucinado pero no se apartó.

- ¿Entonces por qué? – susurró sin comprender. Había sido un idiota con Elena, la había hablado y tratado fatal, además de haberle jodido la cita con ese chico de la playa, ¿y ella estaba allí intentando que se tomará una tila? ¿Cómo podía siquiera plantearse el ayudarle después de todo eso si no era por obligación?  
- Porque no creo que sea bueno que estés solo. Ni creo que sea lo que ella quiera. – añadió insegura, con la sensación de que estaba metiéndose en arenas movedizas. Stefan le había pedido que no le preguntara y técnicamente no necesitaba hacerlo para sacar el tema, así que no estaba rompiendo la promesa.  
- No puedes saberlo. Tú no la conocías. – replicó Damon, quebrándosele la voz.  
- No. – negó la chica con la cabeza. – Pero sé que te quería, se ve aquí. – cogió el marco de fotos que Damon había colocado en la mesilla para poder verlo desde la cama, el mismo que no había mirado ni una vez desde que había entrado. Damon y Rebekah no estaban solos en la fotografía, pero se miraban como si fuesen las únicas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era evidente lo mucho que se querían. – Y cuando quieres a alguien, quieres que esté bien. Eso es lo único que importa. – le explicó dándole el marco. – Y seguro que es lo que ella querría para ti.

Damon no dijo nada, soltó la almohada y aceptó el marco con manos temblorosas, llevándoselo al pecho. Elena sonrió levemente por haber conseguido una pequeña victoria al verle algo más tranquilo.

- Tómate la tila anda, te ayudará a dormir, que es lo que necesitas. – le pidió, y como antes Damon no la había rechazado y le pareció que ayudaba, siguió un impulso y acarició levemente el rebelde cabello negro del chico, como cuando se consuela a un niño.

Damon se tensó y se apartó, incorporándose poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

- No hagas eso. – le pidió sin mirarla a la cara. – A ella le gustaba hacerlo. – añadió bajito a modo de explicación.  
- Sí, claro. Perdona. – aceptó Elena enseguida, llevando avergonzada las manos a su regazo.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación y finalmente Elena tomó la taza, que ya no humeaba. Aún sin hablar, Damon extendió una mano hacia ella pidiendo silenciosamente que se la diera.

- Está algo fría, te haré otra. – dijo levantándose.  
- Está bien así. – se apresuró a negar Damon.  
- ¿Seguro?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y cogió la taza con una mano, aún sujetando fuertemente el marco con la otra. No supo que decir, ¿qué decía uno en esta situación? ¿Gracias? ¿Perdona?

- ¿Quieres hablar?  
- No. – negó Damon rotundamente, saliendo de su dilema interno.

Era la respuesta que Elena esperaba, así que asintió, entendiendo que ya no pintaba nada en esa habitación.

- Me voy a la cama. Tómate la tila. – le recordó, yendo hacia la puerta.

Una vez más Damon sintió que debía decir algo y la llamó antes de que saliera. Elena le sorprendió al hablar primero.

- Siento lo que ha pasado. – se disculpó. – No pretendía que te preocupases. Perdona. La próxima vez te avisaré cuando vaya a salir, ¿eso estaría mejor? – le preguntó.

Damon asintió con la cabeza porque no tenía palabras.

- Ah, y tienes que darme tu móvil, pero eso ya mañana. Que descanses. – le deseó, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Obedientemente, Damon se tomó hasta la última gota de la tila, que le supo aún más horrible al estar fría. Por suerte, las dos tizas que le había dado Elena cumplieron su función y le quitaron el sabor. Volvió a echarse en la cama con el marco y se quedó dormido abrazado a él.

Damon se levantó tarde por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, que no consiguió aliviar por completo el malestar físico que sentía. Al bajar a llevar la ropa sucia a la lavadora, que estaba en el cuartito anexo a la cocina, allí se encontró con Elena, que estaba sacando un brick de zumo de naranja de la nevera.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció, enseñándole el brick antes de empezar a echarse en un brazo.

El chico fue a negar, como siempre, pero cambió de idea al instante. Se acercó al armario y sacó un vaso que dejó sobre la encimera, al lado del de ella.

- Gracias. – dijo simplemente, a pesar de que estaba refiriéndose a mucho más que el zumo, y se fue a dejar la ropa en la lavadora.  
- No quedan bollos, pero hay pan para hacer tostadas. – le dijo Elena cuando volvió, actuando como si no se hubiera desarrollado el apocalipsis entre ellos.  
- No tengo hambre, me vale con el zumo. – cogió el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo para tantear a su estómago. - Estaré en el garaje. - la informó, llevándose el vaso con él.

Se había dedicado a recorrer el campo con la moto, que había acabado bastante sucia y quería limpiarla. Se había vestido con ropas viejas para ello. El trabajo físico le distraería, algo que le vendría bien y a la vez le ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Cuando terminó, cogió el casco y salió con la moto.

Volvió en menos de diez minutos y se fue a la playa, donde Elena le había dicho unas horas antes que estaría. La chica estaba leyendo uno de sus libros y aprovechó que estaba distraída para dejar lo que había ido a comprar en la esquina de su toalla. Elena dio un respingo y le observó por encima de las gafas de sol.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó sorprendida, señalando la bolsa de tizas que Damon acababa de dejar en la toalla.  
- No sé que me pasó anoche y sé que no lo compensa, pero llevabas razón. No tenía derecho a actuar así y lo siento. Puedo hablar con el chico con el que estabas y explicarle que lo malinterpretó todo si quieres. – ofreció sincero.  
- No hace falta. – le sonrió Elena. Stefan tenía razón, Damon podía estallar y ser muy desagradable, pero también sabía disculparse y ser majo. – Me vale con las disculpas y con que no lo repitamos más.  
- Créeme, no tengo ninguna gana de ello.  
- Bien, porque yo tampoco. – coincidió Elena.

Sin nada más que decirle, Damon se despidió rápidamente y se fue a guardar la moto.

Durante la mañana Damon había tomado una decisión. Compartir casa con Elena era una mala idea, la situación entre ellos era bastante insostenible y ella una buena chica que no merecía cargar con el desastre que era él. Marcharse era lo mejor para los dos, ya había preparado la maleta y solo le quedaba decírselo.

Elena estaba en el salón, con el portátil sobre las rodillas y llevando unos cascos que estaban conectados al ordenador. Damon tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pero después lo reconoció sin problemas. La chica estaba escribiendo.

Se quedó observándola a sus espaldas, tan pasmado como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien utilizando un procesador de textos. Desde donde estaba no podía ver lo que escribía y, al acercarse más e ir distraído, tropezó con una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa grande y que ellos nunca usaban.

Elena se quitó los cascos y bajó la pantalla del ordenador rápidamente, girándose hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó conteniendo una risita mientras él colocaba la silla y asentía. – Ah Damon, he hecho una lista con las cosas que nos faltan, ¿le echas un vistazo? Podemos ir a ahora a comprar, con el coche nos daría tiempo, ¿qué te parece? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – preguntó cuando él no contestó.  
- No, podemos ir si quieres. – respondió finalmente Damon, decidiendo que podía ayudarla con la compra y marcharse al día siguiente, aplazando un día sus planes.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Mientras dormías

Pasó una semana en la que Damon aplazaba su partida día tras día, sin llegar a marcharse. Su excusa era siempre la misma, era incapaz de marcharse cuando veía a Elena escribiendo. Le podía la curiosidad por saber sobre que escribía, ¿pero cómo iba a ir a preguntárselo? Había tratado varias veces de acercarse, disimulando que estaba haciendo otras cosas pero en realidad intentando ver la pantalla. No había tenido éxito en ninguna ocasión, por eso seguía en la casa.

Por su parte Elena se había acostumbrado a tener a Damon rondando a su alrededor. El chico casi nunca decía nada e iba a su aire, alejándose si era ella quién le decía algo. Elena pensaba que estaba avergonzado porque le hubiera pillado llorando, y no iba tan desencaminada, por eso lo había dejado estar. Lo había comprobado con las disculpas, Damon ya se acercaría cuando considerase oportuno.

Hasta que eso pasase y pudieran empezar a hacer cosas juntos, Elena trataba de llenar su soledad como mejor podía. Todas las mañanas iba a la playa hasta la hora de comer y por las tardes, depende de lo cansada que estuviera, se volvía a la playa o se quedaba en casa para escribir. La mayoría de las veces era esto último, como estaba haciendo ahora.

Elena era más de fics largos y que no estuvieran ambientados en el mundo de los libros, pero esa mañana se le había ocurrido algo distinto y de un único capítulo cuando estaba en la playa. No había podido resistirse a escribirlo, se reía entre dientes mientras escribía, compadeciéndose un poco del pobre Damien.

Para variar, Damon estaba dando vueltas por el salón, entrando y saliendo de la cocina sin motivo aparente. El chico pasaba por detrás del sofá y trataba de captar algún vistazo de la pantalla, sin éxito. Ver a Elena hacer lo que él ya no era capaz de hacer le atraía como la luz a la polilla, incluso podría decir que el proceso le fascinaba un poco, como si simplemente mirándola pudiera averiguar la clave para recuperar la inspiración.

- Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo. – le comentó Elena sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Damon dio un respingo al verse pillado, ¿tan obvio estaba siendo? ¿Elena habría adivinado que solo quería ver su ordenador?

- Si vas a la cocina ¿me haces un favor? ¿Me traes lo que hay en el segundo estante del armario de la derecha? – le pidió Elena en tono inocente.

Teniendo en cuenta que ahí era donde se suponía que se dirigía y que estaba casi en la puerta cuando Elena había roto el silencio, al chico no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

- Gracias. – dijo en voz alta, sonriendo después cuando Damon salió del salón. Ella tenía bastante paciencia, pero veía que como no le echara un cable a Damon, nunca superarían el punto en el que estaban ahora. Consolarle esa noche había sido tan bueno como contraproducente. – Detrás del tarro de las galletas. – le dijo al escucharle trastear y volvió a reírse entre dientes.

Guardó la historia que tenía a medias y apagó el ordenador, dejándolo a su lado en el sofá. Damon volvió con gesto inseguro y llevando una bolsa de chuches.

- ¿Esto? – preguntó, mostrándosela.

A Elena se le iluminaron los ojos ante la visión de las tizas y Damon se sintió un poco menos nervioso. Se acercó a dárselas, buscando las escaleras con la mirada por donde ya planeaba escaparse. La chica le llamó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció.

Damon dudó y le lanzó otra mirada a las escaleras.

- No muerden. – le animó Elena. – Y te gustan, ¿no? El azúcar es bueno.  
- No cuando es mucho. – replicó el chico.  
- Una no te hará daño. – le insistió.  
- ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó Damon, dejándose de juegos. Antes solía disfrutarlos, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido las ganas.  
- Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien. – se sinceró Elena, aún con el brazo extendido hacia él.  
- ¿Crees que yo no? – Damon reaccionó a la defensiva, justo lo que la chica quería evitar.  
- No quería decir eso. – se apresuró a corregirse, viendo en sus ojos como Damon ya empezaba a alejarse mentalmente, como cuando habían discutido. Elena había notado que en esos momentos se negaba a escuchar y era imposible razonar con él. No quería que eso pasase también ahora. – Solo quiero un amigo, Damon, nada más. Sé que para ti es…  
- No, no lo sabes. – la interrumpió él. – Nadie sabe cómo es para mí, a veces creo que ni yo mismo lo sé. – confesó con tristeza. – No tienes que entenderlo. – se encogió de hombros, y como para demostrarlo aceptó la tiza que ella aún le ofrecía. Por mucho que se avergonzase de su debilidad de esa noche, la forma en que Elena había conseguido reconfortarle había sido importante para él. Había marcado una diferencia, solo que Damon aún no sabía bien cual era. – Gracias. Estaré arriba. – dijo, porque como Elena había cerrado el ordenador, ya no había nada que le interesase allí.

Elena volvió a tomar nota de algo que había ido notando durante la semana, al estar pendiente de Damon. Siempre que coincidían en la misma habitación y Damon era el primero en irse, el chico le decía donde iba. Siempre, y lo había hecho desde el principio. Si hubiese reparado en ese detalle Elena estaba segura de que podría haber evitado el malentendido y posteriores discusiones de la noche del cine. Por eso se esforzaba ahora en prestar más atención, no quería volver a repetir la experiencia.

La tarde siguiente, Damon estaba en su habitación tratando de escribir cuando le sonó el móvil. Le iba tan bien como de costumbre, es decir fatal, y agradeció la distracción. Era un mensaje de su amigo Ric.

"Qué tal la vida en la playa? Sigues dónde Stefan? "  
"Dónde quieres que esté?", tecleó en respuesta.  
"Pensé que a lo mejor te habrías cansado. Estás libre? Estoy por la zona, cenamos?", le propuso Ric, saliéndose por la tangente a la hora de responder la defensiva pregunta de su amigo.  
"Jenna?", Damon le preguntó por su novia.  
"Perfectamente en casa. Viaje de trabajo. Qué dices, noche de chicos?", insistió su amigo.  
"Cuenta conmigo.", aceptó Damon e intercambiaron algunos mensajes más mientras terminaban de quedar.

- Se acabó por hoy. – habló en voz alta para sí mismo, en un tono para nada decepcionado. Al menos tenía una buena excusa para posponer su trabajo, hacía tres o cuatro meses como mínimo que no veía a Ric en persona.

Echó la silla hacia atrás y le echó un último vistazo a las fotos de Rebekah que había puesto allí. Solo se salvaba la que tenía en la mesilla, la misma que Elena había usado para consolarle. No había perdido la costumbre de hablar con ella y eso fue lo que hizo mientras buscaba la ropa en el armario, contarle que iba a quedar con su viejo amigo.

Ric no le había dado casi margen de tiempo, lo justo para una ducha rápida, vestirse y llegar a tiempo al bar en el que habían quedado. Bajó las escaleras mandándole un mensaje a Ric con una mano y peinándose con la otra.

- Elena, voy a salir. – avisó a la chica, que estaba en la cocina a punto de preparar la cena.  
- ¿Ahora? – se extrañó, llevando en la mano una caja de comida congelada para microondas. - ¿No cenas antes?  
- Cenaré fuera, he quedado con un amigo. Con Ric. – especificó al recordar que ella le conocía.  
- Salúdale de mi parte. – asintió la chica, volviendo a la cocina para prepararse la cena solo para ella.

Damon no se movió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por dejarla sola en casa. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Era noche de chicos y no podría interactuar con libertad con su amigo con ella delante. No podía ni quería invitarla. Aún así fue a la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin llegar a entrar realmente.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – preguntó, no por controlarla, si no para sentirse menos culpable por tener planes que no la incluían a ella.  
- No sé, cenar viendo una película. O dos. – sonrió Elena. - ¿Y tú? ¿Tenéis algún plan?  
- No sé, me lo ha dicho hace media hora. Supongo que cena y a lo mejor una copa después. – eso era lo que solían hacer antes, cuando tenían más contacto.  
- Suena bien. – asintió Elena, y pensó que decirle que no se preocupase le haría reaccionar a la defensiva, así que se limitó a sonreírle. – Pásalo bien.  
- Gracias. – esta vez fue Damon el que asintió. – Bueno, pues me voy. – dijo, y como Elena solo le hizo un gesto a modo de despedida, terminó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

No cogió la moto para poder beber con libertad y tuvo que acelerar el paso, pero consiguió llegar al bar al mismo tiempo que Ric.

Como le había dicho a Damon, Elena estaba viendo la televisión cuando no pudo hacer caso omiso a la llamada de su madre. Apartó la bandeja, que contenía el plato y los restos de la cena, que tenía sobre las rodillas y contestó.

- Hola mamá. – saludó armándose de paciencia.  
- Hola hija. Hay que ver, sí que tienes que estar pasándotelo bien en la playa que nunca tienes tiempo para contestar los mensajes. – protestó Miranda.  
- No es eso, intento dejarlos para cuando tenga un rato más tranquilo pero se me olvidan. – se justificó Elena con su mejor tono de inocencia.  
- Olvidarte de tu madre. – protestó de nuevo la mujer en evidente tono de disgusto, pero dejó el tema. – Bueno, ¿cómo estás hija?  
- Bien. – respondió la chica, pero fue como si su madre no la hubiese escuchado.  
- ¿Te trata bien ese chico? ¿Cómo se llama? Al que le mataron a la novia. Era algo con de.  
- Damon. – la ayudó Elena, exasperada por su falta de tacto, y por su mente pasaron las discusiones que habían tenido y el poquísimo tiempo que pasaban juntos. – No te preocupes, me trata bien. – respondió, porque obviamente no podía hablarle de la verdadera situación o sus padres se presentarían allí a ver qué pasaba. A Damon no le gustaría nada y ella se moriría de vergüenza.  
- Es que querer irte sola, no sé para que, con lo bien que estabas aquí, de nuevo en casa.  
- Mamá. – protestó Elena. – Que ya soy mayorcita para vivir con vosotros.  
- Si no pasa nada cariño, estamos encantado de tenerte aquí.

"Pero yo no", pensó Elena, que no podía decir eso sin que su madre lo malinterpretase. Unos días estaban bien, pero necesitaba su propio espacio y antes de tener que volver, había estado perfectamente viviendo sola. Pero Matt también había acabado con eso, igual que había hecho con su trabajo y dejándola sin ingresos con los que pagar el alquiler, obligándola a volver donde sus padres.

- ¿Elena? – la preocupada voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos, algo que la chica agradeció, porque no quería volver ahí.  
- Sí, es que Damon me estaba hablando. – improvisó y tapó el móvil con la mano, alejándolo un poco de su rostro. - ¿Qué? Sí, enseguida voy a ayudarte. – dijo en voz alta, fingiendo que hablaba con el chico como si estuviera en la cocina. – Tengo que dejarte mamá. La peli está a punto de empezar y si no ayudo a Damon se va a perder el principio. Otro día hablamos, ¿vale?  
- Está bien, cariño. Cuídate ¿eh? Te queremos, Elena.  
- Y yo a vosotros, dale un beso a papá de mi parte. – se despidió Elena.

Técnicamente no había mentido a su madre. Tenía la televisión en un canal en el que estaban a punto de dar una película, pero la conversación le había quitado las ganas de verla, porque a pesar de que no tuviese ningún problema por vivir sola, sí que se sentía algo sola en ocasiones y esa sensación no la gustaba.

Fue a su habitación a por el portátil, el mejor antídoto que tenía. Meterse en la mente de Damien solía hacerla sentir mejor y que estuviera escribiendo algo cómico ayudaba aún más. Se tumbó en el sofá, colocando un cojín entre su espalda y el brazo del mueble para estar más cómoda, colocando el ordenador en su regazo.

Damon y Ric estaban disfrutando de una sencilla cena consistente en hamburguesas, patatas fritas y, cerveza en el caso de Damon y un refresco para Alaric, mientras hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. Aún así, Ric le conocía bastante bien y le notaba más distraído que de costumbre.

- Aún no me has dicho que hace un prestigioso profesor universitario por aquí. – se interesó Damon, alargando el momento de hablar de sí mismo.  
- Tenía que venir a un seminario por la zona. – cansado, Ric bebió de su refresco. – Necesito ganar créditos para conservar la plaza.  
- Colega, eres el mejor profesor de historia que nunca van a encontrar. No te van a dejar escapar. – le animó Damon.

Un par de años atrás, Ric había conseguido un puesto en el departamento de historia de la universidad de Nueva York. Se trataba de algo con lo que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando, pero que le había acarreado un montón de trabajo adicional que había reducido bastante su vida social. Por suerte Jenna seguía siendo su roca y mayor apoyo.

- Gracias colega. – le sonrió y le ofreció su vaso para que Damon lo chocara con su botellín de cerveza, el segundo ya. - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué me cuentas?  
- No mucho. – reconoció el chico, bajando la mirada a su plato y comiéndose un par de las patatas fritas que le quedaban.  
- Venga, va, te confesaré algo. – dijo Ric, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. – Cuando te escribí antes no esperaba que estuvieras aquí.  
- ¿Por qué? – por una parte Damon se extrañó, pero por otra se dio cuenta de lo transparente que era para sus amigos.  
- Stefan me dijo que no estabas solo. – confesó.  
- ¿Has hablado con Stefan?  
- Antes de que se fuera, aunque me mandó una foto cuando llegaron a Roma. ¿Sabes algo de él y Kath? – preguntó, sabiendo que si alguien estaría al tanto ese sería Damon.  
- Sí, creo que están en París, espera. – aliviado por el cambio de tema, Damon buscó su móvil y abrió la habitación de Whatsapp para enseñarle las fotos que su amigo le había estado mandando a diario.  
- Qué bien se lo monta. – sonrió Ric cuando hubo terminado de verlas todas y le devolvió el móvil.  
- Déjale que disfrute ahora que puede, es difícil para ellos estar separados. – comentó Damon, con tristeza por sus amigos.  
- Lo sé. – suspiró Ric. – Espero que consigan un traslado pronto, se lo merecen.

Damon no dijo nada, lo que dejó en evidencia lo que realmente pensaba, que la vida no era justa y, la mayoría de las veces, una mierda. Le dio un trago a la cerveza para disimular.

- Bueno, yo he confesado, así que ahora te toca a ti. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa?  
- ¿Tan evidente es? – preguntó Damon, revolviéndose el pelo.  
- Solo porque te conozco como si fueras mi hermano. – sonrió el otro chico, incorporándose sobre la mesa para darle un amistoso golpe en el hombro.  
- ¿Te apetece una copa? – preguntó Damon, necesitándola si de verdad se iba a poner a hablar de Elena.

Su amigo asintió y, tras pagar la cuenta, buscaron otro lugar en el que tomar algo. Para su propia vergüenza, Damon se dio cuenta tarde de que se habían sentado en una terraza muy cerca de donde había discutido con Elena y rezó internamente para que nadie se acordase de él.

- Dos Bourbons. – pidió cuando se acercó una camarera, que se le quedó mirando fijamente más de lo necesario.  
- Solo uno, para mí un café. – se apresuró a corregirle Ric. – Tengo que conducir y necesito mantenerme despierto. – le explicó a su amigo cuando se quedaron solos, porque Damon le miraba extrañado. – Te lo he dicho antes.  
- Pero eso es una paliza, colega. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Sabes que no hay ningún problema. – ofreció.  
- Gracias, pero quiero llegar a casa esta noche. Echo de menos a Jenna. – confesó la última frase en voz baja.

Damon asintió entendiéndolo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que les sirvieron las bebidas. Entonces Ric apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y la dejó ahí.

- Solo suéltalo, es más fácil. – le aconsejó.

Damon le miró a los ojos, tomó aire y lo soltó.

- Vivir con Elena está siendo un desastre.  
- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – sonrió Ric, sorprendiendo a Damon. – ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?  
- ¿Por qué das por hecho que he hecho algo? – se defendió el chico.  
- Porque te conozco y eso es lo que haces cuando estás incómodo con algo desde que pasó todo. – explicó simplemente su amigo.  
- Suponiendo que haya sido así. – dijo Damon, no estando dispuesto a reconocer lo mucho que la había cagado con Elena. - ¿Qué hago? Me ha pedido que seamos amigos.  
- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Ric sin comprender.  
- Ric, los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser solo amigos. – le explicó como si fuese un niño pequeño.  
- Recuérdame que nunca más vuelva a dejarte a solas con Jenna. Seguro que los chicos hacen lo mismo cuando sepan lo que piensas.  
- No es lo mismo. – se defendió Damon.  
- ¿Por qué? – le interrogó su amigo. - ¿Por qué ellas son nuestras novias y no la prima de Stefan? Tío, eso es una idiotez. – le regañó, y Damon bajó la cabeza avergonzado. - ¿Tienes algún motivo para dudar de Elena? Sinceramente, posiblemente Elena se siente sola y eres quién más cerca tiene, lo normal es que quiera ser tu amiga.  
- ¿Pero por qué? Si debo ser el peor compañero de piso del mundo. –confesó Damon.  
- Porque eres un buen chico y ella lo sabe. No le des tantas vueltas colega, pero si vas a seguir viviendo con ella, siempre es mejor convivir con un amigo. – le aconsejó. – Y Elena es muy maja.  
- ¿Cuándo la conociste? – preguntó curioso.  
- Vino a los dos últimos cumpleaños de Stefan. – le explicó. – No, al último no, a los dos anteriores. – se corrigió porque Damon había estado en el último, pero no en los anteriores tras la muerte de Rebekah. Durante bastante tiempo había dejado de ir cuando se reunían todos y no podían culparle.

Damon no dijo nada y bebió un poco de bourbon, agradeciendo su amargo sabor. No bebía desde que estaba viviendo con Elena y echaba bastante de menos su costumbre de tomarse una copa antes de acostarse.

- ¿Qué tal la escritura? ¿Sigues sin avanzar? – preguntó Ric cambiando de tema. Damon bufó por toda respuesta, sin palabras tampoco para expresar lo mal que le iba. – No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero Jenna me digo que te preguntara si has probado a releerte los otros libros. A lo mejor eso te ayuda a conectar otra vez con los personajes.

Teniendo en cuenta que Damon no quería conectar con ellos, era difícil que lo consiguiera, aún así el chico agradeció el consejo y continuaron hablando un rato más, sin tocar el tema de Elena. Media hora después, Ric dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se levantó para irse.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte? A Stefan no le importaría. – dijo Damon, con el vaso lleno hasta la mitad en la mano.  
- Gracias Damon, pero quiero llegar a casa lo antes posible.  
- Claro, ten cuidado. – lo entendió el chico.  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – ofreció, sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo de los vaqueros.  
- Me quedo a terminar esto. – le enseñó el vaso. – Avísame cuando llegues.  
- Claro, y te llamaré. Seguro que a Jenna le apetece pasar un fin de semana en la playa.  
- Cuando queráis. – le sonrió Damon.  
- Nos vemos, colega. Cuídate y no seas muy capullo con Elena. – rió entre dientes al despedirse, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Damon bebió un poco de bourbon contemplando como su amigo se alejaba, necesitando pensar en muchas cosas.

Damon entró en casa bostezando y frotándose los ojos, al final la copa que iba a tomar se había convertido en dos y ya era bastante tarde, de madrugada. Por eso le sorprendió ver la luz del salón encendida. Una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro cuando vio que Elena se había quedado dormida en el sofá y negó con la cabeza al reconocer una postura en la que él también se había quedado dormido muchas veces.

La chica se había dormido con el ordenador encima, que estaba en precario equilibrio sobre su estómago al estar tumbada. Damon se acercó para recogerlo antes de que se cayera. Su intención era inocente, dejarlo sobre la mesa y después despertar a Elena para que se fuera a la cama.

Pero en cuanto tuvo el portátil en su poder, sus manos cobraron vida propia y se aprovecharon de que estaba encendido. La pantalla, que estaba subida, se encendió enseguida cuando rozó el ratón. Eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Damon, lo que le dejó boquiabierto fue que en vez de la típica pantalla que le pedía la contraseña, todo lo que le salió fue el escritorio de la chica.

Damon sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, realmente lo sabía. Él tenía dos contraseñas en su portátil, la normal del ordenador y otra en la carpeta donde guardaba todo lo que escribía, así que realmente sabía que no debía cotillear en el ordenador de Elena. Pero también estaba un poco borracho y se moría de curiosidad por saber que escribía.

Miró a la chica para comprobar que siguiese dormida y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el portátil sobre ellas. Dudando un último instante, Damon utilizó el ratón para abrir el documento que Elena tenía abierto y que aparecía en la barra de herramientas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: La curiosidad mató al gato

_Título: 24 horas  
Autora: WarriorPrincess_

"¿Princesa guerrera?", pensó Damon divertido, riéndose internamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo en alto y se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar el sonido.

- Shhh. – susurró para sí mismo, no queriendo despertar a Elena, y siguió leyendo.

_Parejas: Realmente ninguna, solo Damien Black._

"¿DAMIEN BLACK?", alucinó Damon, parpadeando repetidamente para comprobar que sus ojos no le hubieran gastado una mala pasada, pero sí, era el nombre de su personaje el que ponía ahí. Inconscientemente se saltó un par de párrafos hasta que localizó su pseudónimo y continuó leyendo desde ahí.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen al escritor Evan Harper._

_Damien se levantó, encontrándose solo en la cama y con una nota en la almohada, al lado de su cabeza._

_Buenos días! Recuerda que hoy me pasaré a ver a mi madre cuando salga de trabajar y me quedaré allí. Mañana es mi día libre y te prometo que lo pasaré enterito contigo. Nos vemos mañana, te quiero, H._

Damon dejó de leer, sabiendo que esa era la H de Hannah y leer algo sobre esa pareja era demasiado para él. Pero luego recordó que no ponía que hubiese una pareja y eso le hizo decidirse a darle una segunda oportunidad. Ya sabía sobre que escribía Elena, ahora su curiosidad quería saber porque escribía sobre su personaje y que escribía sobre él.

Se frotó un ojo y leyó con cuidado las siguientes líneas, a la búsqueda de algo que captase su atención o, por el contrario, que le hiciera dejarlo.

_Damien aceptó el reto. Era un importante espía y podía sobrevivir 24 horas solo._

"Aquí está, el significado del título", Damon sonrió al darse cuenta y apoyó la barbilla sobre una de sus manos, apoyando a su vez ese brazo en su rodilla. La sencillez de la historia le cautivó enseguida. Estaba ambientada antes de los libros, poco después de que Damien se fuese a vivir con su novia Hannah, y acostumbrado a que le hicieran todo, para el chico esas 24 horas haciendo de amo de casa eran todo un caos.

Damon recordó sus años de universitario en algunas partes, cuando se juntó con Stefan y Ric en un piso con los tres viviendo solos por primera vez, especialmente en el momento de preparar la comida y no conseguir más que un desastre a pesar de seguir las instrucciones. Que según Damien, más que instrucciones eran una forma de complicar más la vida a la gente. El super agente Black no tuvo más remedio que pedir que le trajeran la comida a casa.

Pero el momento cumbre llegó cuando el chico se tuvo que enfrentar al horroroso momento de poner una lavadora. Había salido a correr y al gimnasio para cumplir con su rutina de ejercicio, tras ducharse y llevar la ropa a la lavadora, había visto que estaba llena, lo que significaba que le tocaba a él ponerla, es decir, desastre garantizado.

Damon no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al leerlo. Nunca había pensado demasiado en la mayor parte de la vida de Damien antes del momento en que empezaba el primer libro, solo lo justo para darle un trasfondo y profundidad al personaje, pero extrañamente lo que estaba leyendo le encajaba.

Elena empezó a despertar, algo incómoda por la postura en la que se había dormido y alertada por alguien riéndose muy cerca suyo. Adormilada, lo primero que pensó fue que se había dejado la televisión puesta, hasta que recordó que la había quitado cuando se puso a escribir. Se acordó del portátil y se llevó las manos al regazo, buscándolo sin encontrar nada. Volvió a escuchar risas y se quedó atónita al ver que era Damon quién reía.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo, completamente relajado y se pasaba una mano por el pelo mientras reía. Era tan raro verle así, como el chico que seguramente había sido antes de la muerte de su novia, que Elena no quiso interrumpirle y aprovechó el momento para disfrutar del sonido de su risa… hasta que se dio cuenta de que la otra mano de Damon estaba sobre su portátil.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ese es mi ordenador! – protestó, despertándose completamente de golpe e incorporándose.

El chico dejó de reír y se giró hacia ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Mierda. – dijo al verla despierta y sin saber que más decir.

Para su mortificación, Elena vio que la pantalla estaba encendida y que Damon estaba leyendo la historia que estaba escribiendo. Notó que las mejillas empezaban a ponérsele rojas. El chico supo que debería disculparse y devolverle el portátil, por lo que desvió culpable los ojos hacia la pantalla.

- Dámelo. – le pidió Elena, estirándose ella misma a arrebatárselo.

Damon reaccionó por instinto, alejando de ella el portátil.

- De eso nada, aún no he terminado de leer. – dijo serio.  
Elena se sorprendió tanto que tardó en reaccionar, lo que le dio a Damon el tiempo necesario para ponerse en pie.  
- ¿Qué haces, Damon? Devuélveme el ordenador. – le exigió Elena, imitándole y acercándose.  
- Ya te lo he dicho. – el chico alzó el ordenador con las dos manos por encima de su cabeza, poniéndolo fuera del alcance de Elena. – Solo quiero terminar de leer. – repitió Damon, poniendo los ojos en blanco porque le parecía completamente obvio.  
- No puedes leer eso. – protestó la chica, poniéndose de puntillas.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Damon, ahora divertido por la situación. – Quiero decir, aparte del detallito de que el personaje no es tuyo.  
- Por eso es un fic, idiota. – le respondió Elena, empezando a enfadarse porque no le devolviera el ordenador. - Y ahí ya pone que no es mío, no me llevo ningún mérito.

Como no conseguía alcanzarlo porque Damon era más alto que ella, dio varios saltitos inútiles que solo hicieron reír al chico.

- Capullo. – le insultó entre dientes.  
- Woa, ¿con insultos? La princesa guerrera está enfadada. – se burló Damon, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Elena bufó, intentando calmarse y se pasó ambas manos de arriba abajo por la cara. Damon alzó una ceja, retándola en silencio sin ceder ni un ápice al levantar el ordenador.

- Dámelo Damon. – le pidió, esforzándose en no insultarle esta vez.  
- ¿O qué? – la desafió volviendo a sonreír. - Dime una cosa, Elena. ¿Se supone que tengo que enfadarme? – la chica le miró con cara de no entender nada. – Tú te enfadaste conmigo cuando dije lo de las novelas rosas y las chicas, y esto es lo mismo pero al revés. ¿Entonces tengo que enfadarme? ¿Quieres que me enfade contigo? – le explicó.  
- ¿Acaso te estás dando por aludido? – cambió de estrategia Elena, esperando que se confiara y se despistara para quitarle el ordenador.  
- ¿Con esto? Para nada. – replicó el chico. – Soy perfectamente autosuficiente y lo sabes. ¿O tienes alguna queja de como pongo la lavadora? Porque también sé planchar y lo has visto. – presumió, bajando un poquito el ordenador.  
- Pero no cocinas nada que no sea preparado o congelado, eso también lo he visto. – replicó ella, encantada por encontrar un punto débil.

Los hasta ahora brillantes ojos de Damon se apagaron al escucharla.

- Sé hacerlo, es solo que no me gusta. – contestó en un tono impersonal.

Elena lo notó, pero también se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a bajar el ordenador y se decidió por esto segundo, ya que no se sentía muy cómoda cuando la leía gente que conocía. Saltó contra Damon, tratando de alcanzar el portátil. El chico dio un traspiés hacia atrás, a la vez que volvía a subir el ordenador todo lo que podía.

- Buen intento, pequeña. – sonrió Damon cuando recuperó el equilibrio.  
- ¿Pequeña? – se sorprendió Elena cuando creía que ya no podía sorprenderse más.

Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba despierta y no inmersa en algún extraño sueño. Cuando lo hizo, Damon seguía frente a ella con su portátil por encima de la cabeza y observándola con un brillo pícaro en los ojos que hacía juego con la media sonrisa de antes.

- Si eres más pequeña que Stefan también eres más pequeña que yo. – explicó tranquilamente.  
- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? – terminó preguntando Elena, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.  
- ¿Por qué todos me preguntáis eso? Odio que todos deis por hecho que me pasa algo. – se quejó Damon. - Simplemente quiero leer, ¿tan difícil es de entender? No veo que tiene de malo, si es divertido, ¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Además estoy en mi derecho… - " porque son mis personajes" iba a decir Damon, pero el timbre de la puerta evitó que se delatara a sí mismo en un arranque de estupidez medio borracho.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, ya que no esperaban nadie ni eran horas para una visita. El timbre volvió a sonar, casi tímidamente.

- Espera aquí. – le dijo Damon a Elena, poniéndose serio.

La chica asintió en silencio, pero le siguió a un par de pasos de distancia cuando fue hacia la puerta. El chico estaba completamente tenso, como se marcaba a través del algodón de su camiseta cuando comprobó quién era.

- Es Ric. – le dijo a Elena sin mirarla, quitando la cadena de la puerta.

Relajándose también ella, aprovechó que estaba distraído para quitarle su portátil, que Damon seguía sujetando, justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! – protestó, girándose rápidamente hacia ella sin poder hacer nada.  
- Es mío. – sonrió Elena encantada, abrazándolo contra su pecho. – Hola Ric. – saludó al chico que los miraba, entre sorprendido y culpable, desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
- Hola Elena. – saludó, llevándose una mano a la nuca con gesto de circunstancias. - ¿Os he despertado? No quería despertaros. – se disculpó avergonzado.  
- Tranquilo, no eres tú quién me ha despertado. – replicó la chica, mirando a Damon de reojo.

Eso hizo que la mirada de Ric viajase también hacia su amigo. Incómodo y resignado a quedarse sin el final de la historia, Damon se cruzó de brazos.

- Pensaba que te ibas a casa. – le dijo a su amigo.  
- Eso pretendía. – suspiró Ric, sonando muy cansado cuando volvió a hablar. – Pero han cortado el puente, ¿sabéis cuál es, no? El que lleva a la autopista. – Elena no conocía mucho la zona, pero Damon asintió. – Hasta mañana por la mañana no lo abren y me preguntaba si podría dormir aquí. Si no os importa. – miró alternativamente de uno a otro.

Damon y Elena asintieron a la vez, sin necesidad de consultarse.

- Por supuesto, colega.  
- Claro.  
- Uff, gracias, os debo una. – les sonrió Ric, agradecido porque su otra única opción era pasar la noche en el coche. – Ni notareis que estoy aquí, me levantaré temprano. Y me basta con el sofá. – les aseguró, entrando en el interior de la casa.  
- Hay otra cama. – ofreció Elena.  
- Oh no, no quiero molestar. Estaré bien en el sofá. – insistió Ric.  
- Déjale, no le vas a convencer. Es un cabezón. – intervino Damon tras cerrar la puerta, mirando significativamente a Elena.

La chica le sacó la lengua y apretó el ordenador un poco más fuerte contra su pecho para no darle opción a quitárselo de nuevo.

- Voy a por unas sábanas. – dijo Damon cuando sintió la mirada interrogante de su amigo, queriendo salir de ese salón como sea.  
- ¿En verano? – preguntaron Elena y Ric a la vez.  
- Pues una almohada. – se corrigió él, huyendo escaleras arriba.  
- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – le preguntó Ric a Elena cuando se quedaron solos.  
- Créeme, esa no es una buena pregunta. – contestó la chica. – Iré a por una almohada.  
- ¿No ha ido Damon? – se extrañó el chico.  
- Lo dudo, Stefan lo guarda todo aquí abajo. – le explicó.

Ric se rió por lo bajo y movió negativamente la cabeza, acompañándola a un armario de la terraza de la cocina.

- ¿Cuál es su habitación? ¿La de la izquierda o la de la derecha? – preguntó después.  
- La de la izquierda.  
- Tienes la mejor, bien hecho. – la felicitó Ric.  
- Creía que eran iguales. – dijo Elena, frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
- La de la derecha da a la playa, la otra no. Siempre nos peleamos por ella, al final pusimos como norma que el que llega primero elige. – le contó. – Espera, te ayudo.

Sacaron la almohada entre los dos y Ric le agradeció de nuevo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Elena le dejó acomodarse y se fue a su habitación, parándose delante de la puerta cerrada de Damon por un segundo.

El chico había llegado primero, lo que según las reglas de sus amigos significa que elegía, y si todos querían la habitación que daba a la playa, ¿por qué la tenía ella? ¿Habría sido cosa de Stefan, como había supuesto al principio? ¿O habría salido de Damon, como empezaba a dudar ahora?

Ric durmió unas pocas horas antes de despertarse por la alarma que se había puesto en el móvil. Bostezando, se desperezó en el sofá y buscó a tientas su camiseta, que había dejado colgada del respaldo del sofá. Después buscó algo con lo que escribir y dejarles una nota para que supieran que se iba.

- No hace falta que te vayas por la puerta de atrás, el desayuno está incluido. – le sobresaltó Elena, apareciendo silenciosamente en el salón en pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.  
- Que susto, Elena. – protestó Ric, llevándose una mano al pecho.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó ella. – Pero en serio, desayuna algo.  
- Está bien. – cedió el chico y se puso la camiseta mientras la seguía a la cocina.

Elena preparó café y Ric insistió él mismo en hacerse unas tostadas, ya que Elena no quería nada al ser aún muy pronto. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro, la chica tomándose el café y Ric desayunando en silencio.

- No es necesario que estés aquí, puedes irte a la cama si quieres. – dijo el chico, notándola algo cansada.  
- No tengo mucho sueño. – replicó Elena, acunando la taza entre sus manos, ya que apenas había podido dormir. – En realidad quería pedirte un favor. – se atrevió a decirle. – Si no te importa claro.  
- Eres la prima de uno de mis mejores amigos, Elena. Si puedo ayudarte solo dímelo. – ofreció enseguida Ric, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.  
- ¿Tu novia trabajaba en un colegio, no? – le preguntó, y el chico asintió con la boca llena. - ¿Podrías darme su número? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Pensativo, Ric tragó y después chasqueó los dedos en el aire al acordarse de algo.

- ¡Claro! Tú también eres profesora, ¿no? – preguntó, sonriente por haberse dado cuenta.

Elena asintió con gesto de circunstancias.

- ¿Estás buscando trabajo? – preguntó Ric.  
- Sí, y la verdad es que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar. – confesó la chica con un poco de tristeza.  
- Haremos una cosa, dame tu número y cuando llegue a casa le diré a Jenna que te llame. – ofreció Ric enseguida.  
- ¿Crees que me echará un cable? – preguntó insegura.  
- Seguro. – sonrió el chico, e intercambiaron números de teléfono por si acaso.  
- Muchas gracias. – sonrió también Elena. – Stefan sabe elegir muy bien a sus amigos. – dijo, poniéndose en pie y llevando la taza al fregadero. – Te dejo desayunar tranquilo.  
- Gracias a ti por dejar que me quedarse. – la detuvo Ric. – Dile a Damon que me he ido y que le llamaré. ¿Acuérdate, vale?  
- No te preocupes. – le aseguró la chica, entendiendo porque lo decía, y se fue a la habitación para intentar descansar algo.

- Ya puedes pasar. – dijo en voz alta Ric un minuto después.

Damon entró en la cocina descalzo y en bóxers, con expresión avergonzada por haber estado escuchando. Ric estaba sentado de frente a la puerta, por eso le había visto venir y luego quedarse parado cuando le vio con Elena, y por eso había detenido a la chica para que Damon pudiera esconderse antes de que ella saliera.

- ¿Escuchando a escondidas, Damon? – preguntó Ric divertido, chasqueando la lengua mientras su amigo se derrumbaba en la silla de enfrente.  
- Solo venía a despedirme. – se excusó, revolviéndose el pelo. – No pretendía escuchar, pero no querrás que entre vestido así.  
- Dirás no vestido. – rió su amigo.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y cambió de tema.

- ¿De qué iba eso del trabajo? ¿Elena se va a mudar a Nueva York? – preguntó curioso.  
- Sé lo mismo que tú, colega.  
- ¿Así de repente? ¿No es raro? Y Stefan no me ha dicho nada. – continuó Damon, como Ric, él también vivía en Nueva York y podía ayudar.  
- A mí tampoco, y sí es raro porque Jenna puede ayudar. Supongo que porque no lo sabe. No le des más vueltas. – respondió Ric, apurando el café. – Supongo que lo único que quiere es empezar de cero.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho Stefan algo? – preguntó Damon, pensando que la chica le había parecido algo triste mientras hablaba con su amigo y recordando la advertencia de Stefan de que no le hiciera daño porque lo había pasado mal últimamente.  
- Solo algo de una relación complicada. Damon, tú eres el que vive con ella. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo. – le aconsejó. – Y gracias por lo de anoche, ahora sí que me voy.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomó una dirección, Ric hacia su coche y Damon a su cuarto.

Elena bajó cuando empezó a tener hambre y le sonaron las tripas ante el delicioso olor que salía de la cocina. Extrañada, entró para descubrir a Damon ocupado cocinando, vestido con vaqueros y camiseta negra de manga corta.

- Mmm, tortitas. – dijo al reconocerlas, cerrando los ojos para aumentar la intensidad del olor.  
- Buenos días. – saludó Damon girándose un poco.  
- Hola. – le saludó Elena, mirando con pena las tortitas antes de dirigirse a la nevera para sacar un poco de zumo.

Después fue a por un vaso, tiempo que aprovechó Damon para quitarle el brick de la mano.

- Eh, espera tu turno. – protestó la chica.

El chico le dio el plato en el que acababa de echar las tortitas recién hechas.

- Que aproveche. – dijo, señalando la mesa que ya estaba lista con zumo, más café, cubiertos y un par de botes de distintos siropes.  
- ¿No es tu desayuno? – preguntó Elena, completamente extrañado.  
- Ya he desayunado, ese es el tuyo. – respondió y fue a coger el casco de la moto, que estaba sobre una encimera.  
- Pero Damon… - titubeó la chica.  
- Te dije que sabía cocinar. – la cortó él. – Me voy a dar una vuelta. – dijo, alzando el casco hacia ella.

Elena asintió sin saber que decir y solo acertó a sonreírle mientras él salía. Se sentó a la mesa con las tortitas, primero probándolas cautelosamente y devorándolas al comprobar que estaban deliciosas.

Aún estaba saboreando el último trozo cuando se levantó a por el móvil. Insegura, escribió y borró varias veces el mensaje, pero acabó decidiéndose a enviárselo a Damon.

"Gracias por el desayuno, estaba muy bueno. Aún quieres seguir leyendo mi fic?"


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: Algo a cambio

Damon siguió su ruta habitual con la moto. Primero a las afueras, hasta la pista de tierra donde iban muchos de los chavales con sus bicicletas y se quedó parado sobre la moto con el casco quitado, contemplándolos mientras saltaban los obstáculos o hacían carreras. Los chicos estaban acostumbrados a verle ahí, la prueba fue que algunos le saludaron con la mano y uno hasta se acercó.

- ¿Hoy tampoco te animas? – le preguntó el chaval, de unos doce o trece años, derrapando con la bicicleta al detenerse a su lado.  
- No estoy de humor. – contestó Damon, con los ojos fijos en la pista. Había visto más de una y sabía que también podía utilizarse la pista con motos además de con bicis. Y él desde luego que no iba a subirse a una bici, ni tampoco a arriesgarse con la moto mientras los niños estuvieran allí.  
- Cobarde. – rió el chaval entre dientes.  
- No he dicho que no, solo que no hoy. – dijo Damon y se giró a mirarle. - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Tyler Lockwood. Y soy el mejor de todos estos. – señaló a sus amigos con el brazo. – Si quieres te enseño algún truco. – ofreció.  
- Gracias, pero creo que aún no puedes llevar una de estas. – rió Damon, palmeando la moto.  
- No puede haber tanta diferencia. – se encogió de hombros el chico.  
- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. – cedió Damon, a lo que Tyler sonrió encantado. – Pero otro día, en serio. Hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
- Hecho. – sonrió Tyler más ampliamente y le ofreció la mano para sellar el trato chocando los cinco.

Damon lo hizo con gesto serio y se colocó el casco para ir a su siguiente destino.

- ¡Eh, espera! – le llamó Tyler. – No me has dicho tu nombre, ¿o prefieres que te sigamos llamando el mirón? – le preguntó, haciendo que Damon riera y se subiera la visera.  
- Damon Salvatore. Ya nos veremos. – le guiñó el ojo y Tyler asintió con seriedad, pedaleando hacia sus amigos.

Damon esperó hasta que estuvo con el grupo y encendió el motor. En sus vagabundeos con la moto había encontrado varios lugares interesantes, incluida una pequeña calita de arena de apenas unos metros de ancho que estaba entre dos zonas de rocas. Seguramente era por eso por lo que pasaba desapercibida, pero era perfecta para alguien como él que buscaba estar solo y por eso fue allí donde le llevó su instinto.

Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en el asiento de la moto cuando guardó el casco y sacó una toalla y un libro. Se descalzó y se echó en la arena dispuesto a aceptar el consejo de Ric, o de Jenna según se mirase. Nunca había releído sus libros después de que estuviesen completamente editados y su trabajo hubiese terminado. Por eso le pareció buena idea, bueno, por eso y porque la noche anterior había soñado con Damien por haber estado leyendo a Elena.

Así que se armó de paciencia y abrió el libro por la primera página. Algunas partes tuvo que saltárselas, leer sobre la relación de Damien y Hannah era demasiado para él, especialmente porque algunas escenas estaban basadas en sus propias experiencias. Quitando esos pequeños detalles, la misión de Damien le pareció que estaba bien pero no le atrapó como recordaba del pasado. Y desde luego no como le había atrapado lo que había escrito Elena.

Dejó el libro tras varios capítulos y suspiró frustrado. Otra cosa más que tampoco funcionaba y ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había intentado. Sacó el móvil para ver cuánto tiempo había perdido esta vez y vio que tenía varios mensajes. Se sorprendió porque uno de ellos fuese de Elena, de hacía un par de horas, y más que se sorprendió al leerlo.

"En serio?", le envió primero, sin creérselo porque por nada del mundo Elena había estado dispuesta a dejarle leer la noche anterior. "Quiero decir que sí, me encantaría leerlo. No irás a cambiar de opinión porque te haya dicho que sí, no?", escribió, esperando que Elena no tardase tanto como él en contestar.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en el libro, lo que le resultó aún más difícil que antes. Cada par de minutos paraba a revisar el móvil, hasta que vio la notificación de la ansiada respuesta de Elena.

"No me hagas TÚ cambiar de opinión.", había escrito Elena, y Damon sonrió divertido, esperando el siguiente mensaje que la aplicación indicaba que estaba escribiendo. "Tengo un trato para ti, pero no sé… No sé si te va a interesar…"

"Claro que me interesa.", respondió Damon al instante, quizá precipitándose un poco, como se dio cuenta demasiado tarde porque ya no podía dar el mensaje. "Qué trato?", preguntó algo suspicaz.

"Uno muy sencillo. Yo te dejo leer y tú me das algo a cambio. Fácil, no? Hay trato?", le contestó la chica, habiéndosele ocurrido algo desde el momento en que le mandó el mensaje a Damon y el que él contestó.

"No hasta que no me digas mi parte.", escribió Damon, sospechando al instante que había truco.

"Que desconfiado eres…", le respondió ella.

"Demuestra que me equivoco…", le escribió en respuesta, pero no estaba molesto. Todo lo contrario, la conversación le divertía. "Sería mucho más fácil si me dices lo que quieres de mí en vez de dar vueltas.", le mandó después.

La aplicación mostró que Elena había borrado su mensaje y estaba escribiéndolo de nuevo.

"En realidad son dos cosas."

"Vamos aumentando…"

"Calla o no te dejo leer".", le amenazó Elena y Damon soltó una carcajada por el chantaje, alegrándose de nuevo de que nadie pudiera verle riendo solo.

Dobló la esquina de la página en la que se había quedado y cerró el libro, al que de todas formas no le estaba haciendo caso. Se levantó para guardarlo y volvió a tumbarse boca abajo en la toalla. Elena le había mandado otro mensaje.

"Damon? Sigues ahí?."

"Me has dicho que me calle.", respondió simplemente, sonriendo levemente.

"Pero no de manera literal. Bah, déjalo, da igual.", le respondió Elena, que por la falta de contestación ya había empezado a temer que Damon se hubiese mosqueado. Ella solo se refería a que dejase de interrumpirla.

"A ver, cuáles son esas dos cosas que quieres que haga?.", le preguntó Damon.

"1. Sé sincero.", le pidió Elena.

"Por supuesto.", contestó Damon sin necesidad de pensarlo. Era lo mismo que él les pedía siempre a sus amigos cuando les pasaba algo de lo que escribía.

"Bien, entonces qué querías decir anoche con eso de que estabas en tu derecho de leer?", se aprovechó Elena de su respuesta.

"No sé, no me acuerdo.", mintió el chico, que recordaba perfectamente el desliz que casi había cometido, igual que todo lo que habían hablado. No estaba tan borracho como para olvidarlo. "Acaso importa?", trató de desviar el tema.

"En realidad no, solo tenía curiosidad por lo que querías decir. Y además tenía que intentarlo ", respondió Elena, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su memoria selectiva, ya que sí se acordaba de lo de cocinar y de su fic.

"Esa es la segunda cosa?", Damon cambió definitivamente de tema.

"No." Damon esperó impaciente a que llegará el resto del mensaje. "2. Sé que suena raro, pero piénsalo antes de decir que no. Estos personajes… los libros de Damien Black es algo que nos gusta a los dos, y se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer algo juntos. Sería divertido."

Damon empezó a darse cuenta de por dónde iba antes de que lo escribiera, pero aún así la sorpresa de verlo escrito le hizo soltar el teléfono. Por suerte el móvil cayó sobre la toalla y no en la arena. Cuando lo cogió, el mensaje seguía en la pantalla, destacando como si fuese lo único allí escrito y además fuese de neón.

"Escribirías algo conmigo?", le había preguntado Elena.

Justo lo que menos imaginaba, justo lo que menos podía hacer y así se lo hizo saber. "No puedo hacer eso".

"Ni siquiera lo has pensado.", le contestó ella.

"La respuesta es no.", envió Damon, pulsando con fuerza esas dos únicas teclas.

"Entonces no podrás leer mi fic..."

"No se puede tener todo.", contestó Damon y echó el móvil a un lado, arrepintiéndose de haber guardado el libro. Así que simplemente se quedó tumbado, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Había pasado más tiempo del que creía mensajeándose con Elena, lo que comprobó cuando recogió el móvil, y no quedaba mucho para la hora de comer.

Hora de vestirse y coger la moto de vuelta a casa. Damon no estaba muy seguro de que encontraría pero desde luego no era a Elena cocinando animadamente. La chica se había llevado una decepción porque Damon rechazase su idea genial, pero casi enseguida de su último mensaje, Jenna, la novia de Ric, le había llamado con buenas noticias. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, solo que al ser verano, las cosas irían un poco más lentas.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció Elena al verle entrar desde el garaje por la puerta interna. – Hay más que de sobra para los dos. – si él no quería, guardaría parte para otro día, a ella no le importaba.

Damon se acercó a mirar que preparaba y asintió al ver que era pasta. Mientras ella terminaba de cocinar, se puso a preparar la mesa de la cocina para comer los dos. Mantel, cubiertos, vasos, agua, terminó cuando Elena estaba sirviendo los platos. Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en la silla… y se puso en pie de un salto, doliéndose de la espalda.

Extrañado, se puso a revisar el respaldo, en busca de lo que fuera que le había hecho daño. Elena le vio así, arrodillado y palpando el respaldo de la silla, cuando fue a llevar los platos a la mesa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó extrañada.  
- Ah, no, nada. – respondió apresuradamente Damon, levantándose al verla a su lado. – Solo me había parecido notar algo. – explicó, volviendo a sentarse.

Volvió a sentirlo en el momento en que se apoyó contra el respaldo. Al instante estaba de nuevo en pie, mirando la silla sin entender nada.

- Damon. – le llamó Elena, que también se había levantado. – Tienes esto rojo. – se señaló la parte de atrás del cuello con la mano, donde se unía con la espalda y que quedaba al descubierto sobre el cuello de la camiseta.  
- ¿Rojo? – se extrañó, llevándose la mano a la espalda y doliéndose al contacto.  
- ¿Has estado al sol? – le preguntó la chica, acercándose un poco.  
- Mierda. – murmuró Damon al caer en la cuenta. Como no había planeado ir a la playa, no había llevado bañador ni crema, seguramente se habría quemado.

Elena sonrió levemente al ver que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

- ¿Me dejas verlo?

Damon suspiró y trató de mirarse él por encima del hombro, pero no veía nada. Así que asintió y se quitó la camiseta, sin llegar a sacársela del todo de los brazos.

- ¿Es mucho? – preguntó porque Elena no decía nada, retorciéndose intentando mirarse.  
- Tienes toda la espalda roja. – dijo la chica, silbando entre dientes. – Te has quemado pero bien, Damon. Tengo after sun si quieres. – le ofreció, sobrevolando la mano por su espalda sin atreverse a tocarle porque seguramente le dolería.  
- Nah, si ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. – negó Damon, colocándose la camiseta y haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor apretando los dientes cuando le rozó la piel quemada.

Sin embargo hizo como si no se hubiera inmutado y se sentó a comer. Elena fue a decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor, dándose cuenta de que era un caso perdido y volvió a su sitio frente a Damon. Mientras charlaban intrascendentemente sobre la comida, la chica se fijó en que Damon mantenía un codo sobre la mesa casi todo el rato y se inclinaba sobre él para no tocar el respaldo, pero como ya había dejado claro que no quería su ayuda, no le comentó nada.

Esa misma noche, Damon estaba en su habitación, tirado boca abajo en la cama con el portátil, cuando Elena llamó a la puerta. Como la chica ya había estado dentro y había visto que tenía allí las fotos de su novia, no se molestó en ir a abrir para ocultárselo. Simplemente la invitó a pasar.

Elena entró y fue hasta la mesilla, donde dejó un pen drive sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Y esto? - se sorprendió Damon, estirándose para cogerlo.  
- ¿Querías leer, no? Ahí lo tienes. - respondió la chica.

Damon miró el pequeño dispositivo que tenía en la mano sin poder creérselo. Estaba seguro de que Elena ya no le dejaría leer al no aceptar su propuesta de escribir juntos. Y no había cambiado de opinión, tenía que aclararle eso por si había malinterpretado algo.

- Elena... - empezó inseguro, una parte de él no queriendo hacerlo porque deseaba leer y verse atrapado por lo que tanto le gustaba antes.  
- Solo quiero que seas sincero y me des tu opinión. - le interrumpió la chica. - Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿no? - Damon asintió y ella dio media vuelta para irse.

Apartando el ordenador a un lado y soltando el pen drive por ahí cerca, el chico fue tras ella sin perder tiempo. Elena había entrado en su habitación y eso fue lo que Damon hizo también.

- Oye, no te enfades. - le pidió abatido. - No _puedo_ escribir. - recalcó. - Es complicado, tú no lo entiendes.  
- No me enfado Damon. - le aseguró Elena, que le había dejado hablar sin interrumpirle. - Pero ni siquiera lo has intentado, no puedes saber si es fácil o complicado. Da igual, de todas formas no creas que me sorprende tanto, siempre dices que no a todo. - añadió en tono algo triste.  
- Yo no digo que no a todo. - se defendió Damon con vehemencia.

Elena le miró con tristeza, pero no porque una vez más hubiese rechazado algo que le proponía, sino con tristeza por él.

- Lo que tú digas. - contestó simplemente, no queriendo discutir, y abrió un cajón para sacar su pijama.

Al ver que empezaba a coger ropa, Damon giró sobre sus talones y se fue por donde había venido. Se sentó en el lateral de la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, teniendo apoyados los codos sobre las rodillas.

Al poco se empezó a oír el agua de la ducha y ese sonido le fue relajando. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, mirando al techo pensativo y sin inmutarse porque le ardiera la espalda. ¿De verdad decía siempre que no a todo? Sí que era cierto que a Elena le había dicho que no bastantes veces, pero tenía motivos para ello. Empezó a pensar en sus amigos. Ellos siempre habían estado ahí cuando los había necesitado y él…

En su primer cumpleaños tras la muerte de Rebekah se habían juntado todos y le habían montado una fiesta sorpresa en su piso. Su reacción al llegar a casa y descubrirlo fue decirles que no tenía nada que celebrar y correr a por su moto. Solo llevaba dos semanas con el carnet y aún no se manejaba bien con situaciones que no fuesen las que le habían enseñado, menos de una hora después tuvo un accidente en el que se rompió la muñeca derecha. Sus amigos se sintieron tan culpables que nunca habían intentado repetirlo.

O como Stefan y Kath habían tratado de que pasara los veranos con ellos para que no estuviera solo y él siempre se había negado. Las repetidas invitaciones de Ric y Jenna para que fuese a comer o cenar a su casa y que él siempre rechazaba. Jeremy y Bonnie intentando convencerle de que fuese a esquiar al menos por un fin de semana. Las quedadas y cumpleaños que se había saltado…

Todas las cosas a las que había dicho que no, tal y como Elena le había hecho ver. Se dio cuenta de lo mal amigo que había sido con ellos y se sintió mal, al igual que aún más agradecido por tenerlos a su lado. Decidió que ya no volvería a cometer esos errores ahora que se había dado cuenta.

Sus amigos le pillaban un poco lejos: Ric y Jenna en Nueva York, Stefan y Katherine en Londres y Jeremy y Bonnie en no sé qué país perdido en África de voluntarios con una ONG en ese viaje que llevaban tres años posponiendo por él, aunque ellos no lo reconocieran así. Por eso decidió empezar por quién tenía más cerca, con quién tampoco es que se hubiera portado demasiado bien.

Elena estaba recostada en la cama con el ordenador cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Pasa, Damon. – dijo, porque solo podía ser él.

El chico entró con cara de cachorrito apaleado y ocultando las manos en los bolsillos.

- Dijiste que tenías after sun, ¿te importa prestármelo? – preguntó sin levantar del todo la cabeza, no sabiendo de que humor estaría ella. Su resolución era muy frágil como para soportar una negativa, eso seguramente le haría volver a encerrarse en sí mismo.  
- Claro. – contestó Elena cálidamente, apiadándose de él. – Está en el baño, puedes cogerlo si quieres. – añadió, y volvió a bajar la mirada al ordenador, ya que Damon había demostrado muchas veces que prefería hacer las cosas solo.  
- Pero no llego, ¿me ayudas? – continuó preguntando Damon. – Por favor. – susurró después, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Sorprendida, Elena le miró y vio el arrepentimiento en su postura, por lo que supo que era sincero. Dejó el ordenador a un lado y se levantó.

- Voy a por la crema. – le dijo.

La respuesta de Damon fue sonreír ligeramente. Cuando Elena volvió, el chico se había adueñado de la silla del escritorio, el mismo mobiliario que había en su habitación, y la había colocado del revés, sentándose mirando hacia la ventana y apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

- ¿Está muy mal? – preguntó al escucharla entrar, sin apartar la vista de la playa, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

También se había quitado la camiseta, por lo que Elena no tuvo ningún problema para observarle la espalda.

- ¿Te duele, verdad? – esquivó la pregunta.  
- Un poquito. – confesó, alzando la mano y usando el índice con el pulgar para indicarlo.  
- Pero solo un poquito, ¿no? – le insistió Elena.  
- Sí… ¡Eh! – se quejó Damon cuando apoyó la mano en la parte de atrás de su hombro. – Cuidado, que eso duele.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó ella con una sonrisita.

Se echó más after sun en las manos y empezó a extendérselo por cuidado. Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando Damon volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Nadie me había dicho lo que tú antes. En realidad, nadie me había hablado así. – comentó.  
- Sí, bueno… supongo que no debí hacerlo. – dijo Elena, sintiéndose algo culpable.  
- Claro que sí, tienes toda la razón.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – se extrañó ella por el cambio de actitud.  
- Sí, y por eso quería decirte que acepto el trato, pero tendrás que ayudarme, porque no sé cómo hacerlo. Si es que aún sigue en pie. – dijo completamente sincero, porque ya no sabía que más hacer con su bloqueo y quizá darle otra perspectiva a todo fuese la clave para romperlo. Si salía mal solo le diría a Elena que no podía hacerlo y ya, no perdía nada por intentarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: ¿Escribir juntos? ¿Cómo se hace eso?

Elena se quedó tan sorprendida que incluso se detuvo y, por unos instantes, lo único que hicieron sus manos fue estar simplemente sobre la espalda de Damon. El chico se removió, un poco incómodo, y eso la hizo volver al mundo real.

- Claro que sigue en pie. – sonrió feliz porque hubiera accedido. Estaba segura de que era una buena idea y se alegraba de que Damon lo hubiera visto. – Pero no sé cómo ayudarte, tendremos que descubrirlo juntos. Nunca he escrito con nadie. – le explicó, retomando la tarea de aplicarle la crema. – En realidad… - continuó algo asegura, pero decidió arriesgarse y aprovechar el momento que estaban compartiendo. – nadie sabe que escribo. – confesó poniéndose algo roja, y agradeció que el chico estuviese de espaldas y no pudiera verla.  
- ¿Ni siquiera Stefan? – preguntó Damon para asegurarse, ya que eso explicaba muchas cosas, como que su amigo no le hubiese advertido.  
- Nadie. – repitió Elena. – Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.  
- ¿Tercera condición?  
- Si quieres verlo así. – contestó, esforzándose porque no pareciera importante cuando para ella sí lo era. Le daba algo de vergüenza que su familia y amigos lo supieran.  
- Sin problema, yo también prefiero que se quede entre nosotros. – asintió el chico. - ¿Te falta mucho?  
- No, ya estás. – respondió Elena, y fue a lavarse las manos al baño.

Damon seguía mirando la playa por la ventana cuando volvió y solo pareció reaccionar al oírla entrar. Hizo girar la silla hasta mirarla.

- Ya me voy. – dijo, estirándose para coger la camiseta que había dejado sobre la mesa.  
- No te la pongas aún, espérate un poco o te quitarás todo el after sun. – le aconsejó Elena, yendo a sentarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero.

El chico asintió y pareció cambiar de idea, porque hizo girar la silla varias veces, como si no supiera donde mirar, si a la playa o a ella.

- ¿Te gustan las vistas, no? – preguntó Elena, mirando también hacia la ventana.  
- Me gusta como se ve la playa de noche, es tan tranquila y relajante. – dijo el chico, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedaste esta habitación? Llegaste primero, podrías haberlo hecho.

Damon movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Tú no habías venido nunca. – susurró a modo de explicación. – Ya tendremos tiempo de pelearnos por la habitación si volvemos a coincidir, y entonces sabrás lo que te pierdes. – medio sonrió. – Ahora es mi turno.  
- ¿Tu turno? – se extrañó Elena, que se había tumbado en la cama y miraba hacia al techo, pensando que así Damon no se sentiría incómodo y seguiría allí.  
- Tú me has hecho una pregunta, ahora me toca a mí preguntar. Quid pro quo. – se giró hacia ella, mirándola intensamente y esperó a que le diera permiso para continuar. - ¿Por qué Damien y no inventar tus propios personajes? – preguntó curioso cuando asintió.  
- Bueno, Damien me gusta. – respondió Elena pensativa, pero Damon siguió escrutándola atentamente y se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta no le bastaba, así que pensó algo más. – Más que me gusta diría que me encanta, es mi personaje literario preferido. – se corrigió. – Me leí los cuatro primeros libros en poco más de una semana y luego tuve que esperar a que saliera el quinto. Mientras esperaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que había sido lo que les había pasado a Damien y Hannah, y un día mientras buscaba información sobre los libros, encontré una página de fics. Empecé a leer y después a escribir para intentar compensar un poco. – le explicó.

Con gesto algo sombrío, Damon permaneció callado mientras asimilaba la información.

- ¿Entonces... - dijo el chico con cuidado, frunciendo la frente con algo de incomprensión. - escribes utilizando los personajes de otro para compensar a los lectores? - preguntó.  
- ¡No! - se defendió Elena al notar como la estaba mirando. - Me refería a compensar a los personajes por tanto sufrimiento.

Damon pareció relajarse ante esa respuesta.

- Sé que es raro, por eso prefiero que no lo sepa nadie. - añadió la chica.

Damon siguió callado mientras los ojos le brillaban llenos de preguntas. Inquieto, se rascó el hombro con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? - preguntó cambiando de tema. - ¿De qué vamos a escribir? ¿Algo cómo lo que estabas haciendo?  
- ¿Un one shot? - Damon se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo. - Es una historia corta de un único capítulo. ¿Mejor algo más largo, no? - preguntó la chica, a lo que Damon volvió a encogerse de hombros porque en realidad le daba igual y no tenía ninguna sugerencia que hacer. - ¿Has leído lo que te pasé?  
- Aún no. - confesó el chico. - Quería hablar contigo primero.  
- Mejor léelo y luego hablamos. Podemos empezar algo nuevo o tengo un fic que solo lleva dos capis, bueno tres si cuentas el prologo, puedes unirte si quieres. Lo que prefieras. - le sonrió.

Damon asintió y se puso en pie, cogiendo su camiseta y poniéndosela tras dudar un poco.

- Deja que lo piense. - dijo, y Elena asintió.

El chico caminó hasta la puerta y se giró la mano sobre el pomo.

- ¿Cierro? - preguntó.  
- No, hace calor. - respondió Elena, y lo llamó cuando ya estaba prácticamente en el pasillo. - ¿Está mejor? - preguntó, señalándose su propia espalda.  
- Si. - reflexionó Damon, sonriendo levemente al darse cuenta. - Ya no me molesta.  
- Me alegro. - le sonrió también Elena.

El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Al poco Elena le vio salir llevando el portátil, el cargador y el pen drive en las manos. Damon no había querido molestar a Elena con la luz de su habitación, por eso pensó bajar al salón para leer, pero cambió de idea a mitad de camino y se fue al porche a sentarse en los escalones, desde donde tenía una perfecta vista de la playa.

Como le había dicho a Elena, aquella visión le aportaba paz, por algo había elegido la casa de Stefan entre todos los lugares a los que podía ir. Que Andie no pudiera rastrearle allí solo era un plus añadido. Conectó el pen drive al ordenador y se preparó para leer.

Empezó releyendo la parte que ya conocía del otro día, riéndose por lo bajo a pesar de que no estaba leyendo no era nada nuevo para él. La decepción le inundó al leer final, se le había hecho corto y apenas le habían quedado unos cuatros párrafos por leer la otra noche. Le dio varias vueltas arriba y abajo a la barra de desplazamiento hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Sintiéndose impulsado por la misma picardía que cuando decidió coger el ordenador de Elena, tecleó en el buscador: "WarriorPrincess, Damien Black, fic"; y el resultado le llevó a una página llamada fanfiction y a una especie de perfil del usuario WarriorPrincess. Supuso que sería el de Elena y vio que en la parte inferior había una lista con cinco historias terminadas y una que llevaba tres capítulos, ninguna de las cuales era la que acababa de terminar.

Leyó las sinopsis por encima. Solo una de ellas pertenecía al universo que había creado en los libros, era una especie de versión alternativa del cuarto libro, Damon supuso que con final feliz y no sintió absolutamente nada por esa historia. Las ganas de saber más no aparecieron como le había pasado con la otra.

Las otras cuatro que quedaban estaban catalogadas como universos alternativos, con tramas que no tenían ninguna similitud. En una Damien era un deportista lesionado de gravedad, en otra un médico que se trasladaba a otra ciudad, en otra un adolescente fugitivo que no sabía que lo era e incluso había un delincuente que sobrevivía como podía con unos amigos sin que la ley se fijara en él. Eso le hizo gracia a Damon, al ser el rol completamente opuesto al de su personaje en los libros.

Lo que no le gustó tanto fue que todas estuviesen catalogadas como romances y, excepto en una, la protagonista femenina era Hannah. Eso casi hizo que se rajara del trato que había hecho con Elena. Él no quería escribir romance ni mucho menos hacerlo sobre Hannah, por algo había matado al personaje. Una excusa que no podía darle a Elena.

Navegando por las opciones, Damon llegó a lo que parecía la lista principal de fics y empezó a ojearlos. Aunque había algunos universos alternativos como los de Elena, la mayoría eran versiones retorcidas de sus libros o continuaciones del último. Ver como sus fans no respetaban el camino que había elegido para sus personajes le hizo sentir físicamente enfermo y hasta dudar un poco de sí mismo y su trabajo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno si por lo que veía a bastante gente no le gustaba lo que escribía?

El ordenador le avisó de que quedaba poca batería y se fue dentro para enchufarlo al cargador. Como ya no podía salir fuera, se acomodó allí. Cogió una silla y la pegó completamente a uno de los brazos del sofá, y después se tumbó en él. Boca abajo para que la espalda no le molestase y con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, mirando hacia el ordenador. Podía manejarlo si se estiraba un poco.

Se debatió bastante consigo mismo pero terminó dándole un voto de confianza a Elena, después de todo acababa de leer algo que le había gustado, y clickó en uno al azar. Por suerte para él Elena había tratado de darles su propia personalidad a los personajes, pero tuvo que saltarse algunas partes, cuando Hannah le recordaba demasiado a Rebekah o el romance era demasiado. Todo ese estrés emocional le agotó completamente y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Cuando Elena fue al baño tras levantarse vio que la puerta de Damon estaba abierta de par en par y la colcha echada sobre la cama, aunque un poco revuelta. Al bajar a desayunar descubrió al chico dormido, tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, con el portátil con la pantalla levantada y ennegrecida sobre una silla.

Sonrió levemente al verle así y se acercó para despertarle. Un par de días antes ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido acercarse al no saber cómo reaccionaría Damon, pero por suerte las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Elena lo sentía así, como si algo al fin hubiera cambiado y ya no fuesen simplemente dos extraños que vivían juntos.

Apartó un poco la silla para hacerse sitio y se acuclilló frente a él, hablándole suavemente para despertarle.

- Damon. Damon. Te has quedado dormido en el salón. – le dijo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
- Mmm, déjame Beckah. – protestó el chico en sueños. Elena se quedó helada al escuchar el que debía ser el nombre de su novia, seguramente un apodo cariñoso o algo así. – Cinco minutos, anda. – suplicó, girándose hasta quedar tumbado sobre un costado.  
- Claro. – susurró la chica apenada y se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Damon apareció por la cocina un rato después, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada.

- Buenas días. – saludó con un bostezo.  
- Hola. – le sonrió Elena, levantándose a dejar su plato vacío en el fregadero. – No creo que ese sofá sea muy bueno para tu espalda.  
- Posiblemente no. – reconoció el chico, desperezándose. – No pretendía dormirme, solo pasó. – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. – Dime que hay café. – dijo, buscándolo por todos lados.

Elena le señaló la cafetera y Damon fue a llenarse una taza, acercándosela a la nariz para que el olor empezase a obrar su magia y le despertase un poco.

- Dios, creo que no he descansado nada. – se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
- Vete a la cama. – le recomendó Elena, haciendo igual que él y sin mencionar lo que le había escuchado decir en sueños, solo que Damon había estado tan dormido que ni lo recordaba.  
- Sí, eso haré. – dijo el chico en tono cansado. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te vas a la playa?

La chica le asintió, mostrándole una tira de la parte de arriba del bikini que ya llevaba puesto.

- Luego nos vemos. – dijo Damon, yendo hacia la puerta. – Por cierto me has timado, podrías haberme avisado de que solo me quedaba una escena por leer. Me gustó, es gracioso. – añadió sin girarse a mirarla. – Bien jugado, pequeña. – admitió justo antes de salir de la cocina, curvando los labios en sonrisa de medio lado que la chica no pudo ver.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Que no soy pequeña! – protestó Elena, arrugando la frente por el mote.

Damon rió por lo bajo al escucharla y recogió su portátil para irse a la habitación. No tenía intención de dormir, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Elena. Quería seguir leyendo.

Asombrado, Damon se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y recordó otras veces que había escrito de esa forma, las palabras saliéndole tan de dentro que no era consciente de lo que estaba escribiendo.

_Damon entraba en el portal de su edificio arrastrando los pies igual que hacía con la maleta. Sin previo aviso, su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y el mundo se desdoblase en dos. Mientras estaba allí parado, Damon se vio a sí mismo entrando con Rebekah, bronceados y sonrientes, bromeando por cualquier tontería, volviendo del que debería haber sido el mejor viaje de sus vidas, algo que ya nunca pasaría._

_El chico se obligó a sí mismo a caminar hacia el ascensor, esforzándose en no pensar, no sintiendo más que el inmenso dolor que le atenazaba el corazón. Aunque eso no debería ser posible, porque se sentía como si literalmente se lo hubiesen arrancado del pecho. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de moverse o respirar. La fuerza de la costumbre era muy poderosa en ocasiones._

_El ascensor le llevó a su piso y cuando salía de él se topó con el vecino de al lado. Era un chico de su edad que también vivía con su novia y, aunque no llegaban a considerarlos amigos, Damon y Rebekah se habían llevado bastante bien con la otra pareja. Por eso su vecino empezó a preguntarle, ya que hacía tres semanas que no los veía a ninguno por allí, y Damon se vio obligado a revivirlo todo al tener que explicarle que no había habido boda y que Rebekah ya no estaba. Además se vio forzado a soportar su pena, por lo que estaba de un humor de perros cuando al fin pudo entrar en su casa._

_Apenas acababa de echar la llave cuando su móvil empezó a sonar._

_- ¿Qué? – contestó de mala manera, dejándose caer al suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la puerta._  
_- Eh, relaja tío. – contestó Stefan. – Solo quería saber si habías llegado ya, deduzco que eso es un sí._  
_- Perdona Stef. – se disculpó Damon sin darle más explicaciones y soltó un hondo suspiro._  
_- No deberías haber vuelto. – susurró su amigo._

_Damon había comprado ese piso gracias al contrato con la editorial y Rebekah se había ido a vivir con él, no había ni un solo centímetro cuadrado que no tuviera un recuerdo de ellos. No pensaba que fuera bueno para Damon vivir allí ahora. La pérdida de su novia le había vuelto a tan impredecible que Stefan pensó había metido la pata al no obtener respuesta._

_- ¿Y entonces qué hago? – preguntó Damon casi sin voz._  
_- Véndelo, múdate a otro sitio. – respondió Stefan sin titubear, sintiendo una inmensa pena por su amigo que se esforzó en disimular porque sabía lo mucho que él lo odiaba. – Puedes venirte aquí todo lo que quieras._  
_- No. – negó el chico, que ya se había pasado las últimas tres semanas rotando por las casas de sus amigos sin encontrarse agusto en ningún sitio. – Pero sí que haré eso, pondré esto en venta. Tengo que dejarte, Stef. – dijo, levantándose del suelo._  
_- Vale, ¿quieres que te llame luego? – le ofreció para que no se sintiera tan solo._  
_- No soy un bebé, no necesito que me vigiles. – respondió Damon con dureza. – Ya te llamo yo. Adiós._  
_- Adiós. – Stefan apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse antes de que su amigo le colgara._

_Damon no necesitaba sentirse como un inútil, que era justo como se sentía cuando sus amigos le trataban así. Por eso se obligó a sí mismo a recorrer la casa. No había estado allí desde que la policía fue a buscarle. Stefan había llamado a Ric después de colgarle y éste, y principalmente Jenna, habían ido a buscarle y no le habían dado más opción que quedarse con ellos. Stefan había sido el encargado de ir a buscarle algunas cosas, él llevaba tres semanas sin pisar el apartamento._

_El chico se detuvo en la habitación y pasó el dedo sobre el portátil que descansaba sobre el escritorio, cubierto de polvo. Nadie lo había tocado, igual que él no había tocado su móvil una vez que terminó de avisar a todos los asistentes de la boda, que por suerte no eran muchos porque habían querido algo íntimo, de que se cambiaba la boda a un funeral. Tampoco había tocado un bolígrafo o un lápiz o cualquier cosa que sirviera para escribir en este tiempo. Todo para cumplir la última promesa que le había hecho a Rebekah._

_Pero ahora, allí plantado con el ordenador, sintió un inmenso deseo de escribir. No sabía de que, realmente no había pensado nada, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo o reventaría. Abrió la ventana para que la habitación se airease un poco y tomó asiento. Conectó el cargador al ordenador y dejó que sus dedos volasen por el familiar teclado._

_Se desconectó de su ser racional y perdió la noción del tiempo. Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, el ordenador le mostró que había escrito un capítulo entero. Concretamente el final del nuevo libro de Damien, algo completamente distinto a lo que hubiese escrito antes. Y supo que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer, se sentía malditamente bien._

_Damon releyó el texto, quedándose atónito no supo si por haber escrito o por lo que había escrito sin darse cuenta. En la pantalla, como burlándose de él, estaba el único fic incompleto de Elena a un lado y al otro el procesador de texto. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que habían pasado un montón de horas, si hasta se había saltado la comida y no se había enterado, ya era casi de noche._

Seguro que Elena no iba a estar nada contenta con él, otra vez. Repasó de nuevo el texto y metió un par de faltas de ortografía además de modificar algunas frases buscando no parecerse demasiado a Ethan Harper para no delatarse. Era todo lo que tenía y esperaba que bastase.

- Eh, Elena. Tengo algo. – la llamó, entrando en su habitación que tenía la puerta casi cerrada con el portátil en la mano.

La chica estaba vistiéndose porque era viernes por la noche y pensaba ir al cine. La inesperada entrada de Damon la pilló por sorpresa y ambos se miraron un segundo, antes de girarse avergonzados para darse la espalda, mientras la tensión crecía rápidamente en la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: Hablar es importante

- Perdona, yo… - titubeó Damon mientras se disculpaba. – Lo siento. – soltó sin más, y ni siquiera registró la respuesta de Elena porque estaba ocupado hablando consigo mismo en su mente.

"La has visto antes en bikini, esto es lo mismo. La has visto antes en bikini, esto es lo mismo.", repitió como si fuera un mantra, tratando no pensar en el contraste de la piel morena de Elena con el sujetador azul pálido. O en lo suaves que parecían las curvas de los pechos que había atisbado antes de que la chica se cubriera con las manos y se girase completamente roja.

No había querido mirar, pero era hombre y los hombres estaban programados para mirar cuando encontraban a una chica guapa semi desnuda. "Maldita biología", pensó, aunque la culpa era completamente suya por entrar sin llamar a la puerta. Hubiera evitado el incómodo encontronazo si lo hubiera hecho.

Por su parte, Elena se había apresurado a ponerse la primera camiseta que pilló, la de tirantes que usaba como pijama porque aún no había decidido que ponerse para salir. Al menos llevaba puestos unos shorts vaqueros cuando Damon había entrado. Mortalmente avergonzada, pensó que debería haber cerrado la puerta del todo.

Atisbó por encima del hombro y vio que el chico seguía allí plantado, dándole la espalda. Racionalmente sabía que debería echarle de la habitación y darle una charla por entrar sin llamar, lo segundo como mínimo. Pero había notado la emoción en su voz y la ilusión en sus ojos azules cuando se quedó mirándole para comprobar que realmente acababa de entrar mientras se vestía, antes de taparse y darse la vuelta.

Ella nunca le había visto así y fue precisamente eso lo que la hizo decidirse. Se acercó despacio y apoyó con cuidado una mano en su antebrazo. Damon dio un bote y aumentó el rubor que cubría levemente sus mejillas.

- Siento no haber llamado. No se volverá a repetir. – se disculpó de nuevo el chico, ya con más control sobre sí mismo y de forma más coherente.  
- No pasa nada, pero llama la próxima vez. – dijo la chica, tratando de quitarle importancia a pesar de que seguía avergonzada. - ¿Querías enseñarme algo?  
- Sí, yo… - Damon se medio giró hacia ella, deteniéndose bruscamente para darle la espalda a toda prisa.  
- Está bien, puedes mirar. – le tranquilizó Elena.

Damon se dio la vuelta con una mezcla de timidez e indecisión. Sus ojos estaban ahora llenos de arrepentimiento y la chica extendió los brazos para demostrarle que no pasaba nada.

- Tengo algo. – dijo Damon, alzando la mano con la que sujetaba el portátil. – Pero primero me gustaría hablar de unas cosas.  
- Claro, siéntate. – le invitó la chica, mirando el ordenador con curiosidad, y sentándose en la cama.

A pesar de que había suficiente espacio para los dos, Damon tomó la silla y la colocó del revés para sentarse, dejando el ordenador en el escritorio pero fuera del alcance de Elena. Estar en la habitación de una chica podía no parecer gran cosa, pero lo era para él y ayudaba el hecho de que no fuese permanente, de que en realidad se tratase de una simple habitación de invitados. Sin embargo sentarse en la cama donde ella dormía, la cama de una chica que no fuese Rebekah, era demasiado.

- Dime que no es romance, por favor. – empezó suplicante.

A Elena le costó un poco pillar de qué hablaba, pero rió entre dientes al comprender que se refería a lo que iban a escribir.

- Mierda. – Damon se cubrió la cara con una mano al tomar eso como un sí.  
- No es tan malo. – le consoló ella.  
- ¿Tiene que ser romance? ¿No puede ser cualquier otro género? – pidió, observando la reacción de Elena por entre los dedos.

La chica volvió a reír.

- ¿No deberíamos decidirlo juntos? – siguió intentándolo el chico.  
- Te veo muy seguro, ni siquiera te he dicho aún cuál es mi idea.  
- Pero la he leído y todo lo demás que has escrito es romance. – se defendió.  
- Todo no. – le recordó Elena, antes de caer en cuales habían sido sus palabras exactas. – Espera, ¿lo has leído? ¿Qué has leído?  
- Te busqué en internet. – respondió Damon como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, Elena estaba ahora boquiabierta. – Me mola lo de los federales y la infiltración. – comentó despreocupadamente.

Elena parpadeó varias veces para confirmar que no estaba soñando. ¿Damon la había leído? ¿Había buscado en internet hasta encontrar sus fics? Nerviosa, se cogió las manos y empezó a retorcérselas en el regazo. Damon la observó, alzando una ceja divertido y se permitió reír suavemente, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

- En realidad todos estaban bien. – la tranquilizó, sabiendo que le preocupaba lo que opinaba de ellas.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Aunque fuesen romances? – preguntó la chica insegura.  
- A pesar de eso. Las tramas eran buenas. – no le dijo que una de ellas no la había leído, en cambio, le hizo otra pequeña confesión. – Aunque las partes demasiado rosas me las salté. ¡Es broma! – se apresuró a defenderse, enseñándole las palmas de las manos cuando la chica arrugó el entrecejo.  
- ¿De verdad? – le miró Elena de forma interrogante.  
- Lo del rosa sí. – asintió Damon para resultar creíble. – Pero que me salté el romance es verdad.  
- Pero a mí me gusta el romance, y ya está puesto como una de las categorías. No puedo cambiar eso de repente. – dijo Elena.

Pensativo, Damon volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Me lo enseñas ya? – le preguntó la chica casi enseguida. No quería echar a Damon, pero se acababa de acordar del cine y si se daba prisa y caminaba rápido, aún podría llegar a tiempo.

La semana pasada había vuelto a coincidir con Mason y sus amigos allí, y aunque el chico había mantenido las distancias casi todo el rato, se había acercado para disculparse cuando se convenció de que el chico de la otra noche no estaba rondando por allí. Elena le había aclarado que Damon solo era su compañero de piso y no su novio o algo parecido, y habían hablado un poco más. Habían quedado en volver a verse esa noche, y ahora la chica se sentía algo culpable por haberse olvidado de la cita, seguramente Mason estaría esperando a que apareciera.

- Un momento. – le pidió el chico, que miró una última vez a la playa antes de hacer girar la silla hacia el interior. – Si acepto lo del romance… ¿podríamos negociar otra cosa?  
- ¿Otra cosa? – receló Elena.  
- ¿Tiene que ser Hannah por fuerza? He visto que hay personas que utilizan personajes propios. Tú tienes una historia así. – la que más le había gustado de todas y la menos dolorosa para él. - ¿No podemos hacer eso? Sería divertido inventar un personaje entre los dos, ¿no crees? – preguntó, esforzándose en darle una alternativa esta vez y que no le pasase como con lo del romance.  
- A la gente le gusta más cuando es la pareja de los libros. – respondió, pero Damon pudo notar un rastro de duda en su voz y siguió por ahí, sabiendo exactamente qué decir.  
- ¿Escribes para ellos o escribes para ti? – preguntó, sabiendo cuál era exactamente la respuesta en su caso.  
- ¿Sabes? Nunca me había preguntado eso. – confesó Elena.  
- Pues es algo importante, al menos a mí me lo parece. El que escribe es el que manda. – dijo simplemente y se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando y meter la pata. Ya había dicho demasiado. – Tener un personaje propio haría la historia más nuestra, ¿no crees?

Elena no pudo menos que darle la razón en eso.

- He escrito algo. – los ojos de Damon brillaron cuando dijo esto. – Pero no vale si la chica es Hannah. – Elena le miró acusatoriamente. – Y me gustaría más que fuese un personaje nuestro. – añadió sinceramente.  
- Si cambiamos eso hay que cambiar los capítulos.  
- Lo sé. – reconoció el chico. – Y la idea es tuya, tú eres quién tiene la última palabra. Aceptaré lo que decidas, pero si vamos a hacer esto juntos, al menos deberíamos hablar las cosas, ¿no? Solo es mi opinión. – repitió.  
- Claro, hablar es importante. – asintió Elena y realmente se dio cuenta de lo importante que era que estuvieran hablando, especialmente si recordaba como era el Damon que había conocido al principio. – Vale, cambiamos a la chica pero el romance se queda. Un término medio, ¿qué te parece eso?  
- Genial. – sonrió levemente Damon, su fugaz sonrisa desapareciendo casi al instante.  
- ¿Ya puedo leer?  
- Sé sincera. – le pidió Damon, pasándole el portátil ya desbloqueado con el mismo cuidado de quién maneja su posesión más preciada. – Seguramente será un desastre. – dijo un poco avergonzado, como hacía tiempo que no le pasaba.  
- Yo también era un desastre al principio, se aprende practicando. No pasa nada por fallar mientras lo sigas intentando. – respondió Elena.

La solemnidad de su respuesta contrastó con la de Damon, el chico no había comido nada en todo el día y sus tripas protestaron por ello. Elena rió, tapándose la boca con la mano para disimularlo.

- Tengo hambre. – se defendió el chico, rodeándose el estómago con ambos brazos.  
- Ya me he dado cuenta. – rió de nuevo Elena.  
- Iré a por algo de comer, ya que alguien no me avisó de que me he saltado la comida y la cena. – dijo mientras se levantaba, mirándola intensamente. Sus ojos tenían el tono azul del mar, indicativo de que estaba bromeando.  
- Sí, claro. – protestó Elena. – Se suponía que estabas durmiendo, no quería molestarte, y no siempre cenas conmigo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se te ha olvidado comer? – se defendió ella. - ¿Quién se olvida de comer de todas formas?  
- Yo, me pasa cuando me concentro en algo. – en realidad a Elena le sorprendería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de desconectarse del mundo y hasta de sí mismo cuenta estaba escribiendo. - Lee, y ahora comentamos cuando vuelva.  
- A sus órdenes, mi capitán. – dijo Elena, haciendo un saludo militar porque así habían sonado sus palabras.  
- A las suyas, pequeña saltamontes. – dijo Damon y ocultó la sonrisa hasta que salió al pasillo, donde ya no se contuvo. Se sentía como un niño con un par de zapatos nuevos, ahora solo quedaba esperar para ver que le parecía a Elena lo que había escrito.

Elena supo que protestar era inútil y no gastó fuerzas, en vez de eso se puso a leer llevando cuidado de que el portátil no se bloquease. El texto no era muy largo, apenas una hoja en Word, pero lo devoró sin darse cuenta. Se le hizo tan corto que lo leyó de nuevo para asegurarse de que no se había saltado nada. Y luego lo leyó otra vez para revisarlo, encontró dos faltas de ortografía y varias repeticiones de la misma palabra muy seguidas, casi siempre de verbos.

Eran fallos comunes y Elena pensó que decírselo a Damon haría que el chico se sintiese mal. Le había visto bastante nervioso y quería que esto funcionase como parecía estar funcionando. Damon se iba abriendo a ella a su ritmo, no quería que diese marcha atrás. Hizo los cambios ella misma y volvió a releerlo para analizar el resultado final.

Le gustó la forma en que Damon había planteado el encuentro inicial de Damien y la chica aún desconocida. Aleatorio, en el centro de entrenamiento del FBI, con un montón de piques por ambos lados y sobre todo le gustó que la chica le diera su merecido a Damien por chulo.

_- Tendrás que seguir intentándolo. – había dicho la chica cuando derribó a Damien, haciéndole morder el polvo.  
- Lo haré. – respondió el chico, reconociendo la derrota al aceptar su mano para levantarse._

Sus palabras sonaron como una promesa, una promesa que no perdió fuerza con el paso de los años y que resonó en los oídos de ambos en el instante en que se miraron a los ojos en aquella mansión de Los Ángeles.

Apartó con esfuerzo los ojos del ordenador y se dio cuenta de que Damon ya había vuelto. Había vuelto a coger la silla y la observaba mientras comía, con un plato sobre sus rodillas. La interrogó silenciosamente al tener la boca llena.

- Me encanta. Es mucho mejor que lo que había pensado para que se conocieran. – dijo simplemente. Los ojos del chico brillaron durante un momento y le pareció ver un poco de timidez en ellos. – Tenemos que utilizarlo. Como ya hay que cambiar lo de la chica, podemos darle una vuelta a la idea en general y ver cómo queda mejor. – le propuso.  
- No tienes que cambiarlo por mí. – dijo Damon.  
- Visto esto. – señaló el portátil. – creo que podemos hacer algo mejor juntos. Ya sabes, comparando ideas y eso.

Damon asintió, dándole un gran bocado a su sándwich. Intentó hablar, pero no le salió nada coherente al tener la boca llena y empezó a gesticular. Señaló una taza humeante que había dejado en el escritorio y después a Elena, porque había visto que a veces tomaba té por las noches.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó la chica y Damon asintió. – No puedo, tengo que irme. ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó en voz alta, cayendo en lo cuenta de lo mucho que se había entretenido.

Vio la hora en el ordenador de Damon y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, la película estaría casi por la mitad para cuando llegara.

- ¿Irte? – preguntó el chico, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.  
- Iba a ir al cine, pero ya da igual. – explicó abatida y Damon se sintió culpable por haberla entretenido.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – preguntó, apartando el plato de sus rodillas para poder levantarse. – Te llevo con la moto.  
- Ya es tarde Damon, la película estará muy empezada. No importa. – dijo Elena, que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por Mason, pero tampoco es que se hubiera comprometido a estar allí. Los dos dijeron que se verían si podían.  
- ¿Seguro? – dudó Damon.  
- Seguro, sigue cenando anda. No pasa nada. – añadió, estirándose para dar un par de palmaditas en el asiento de la silla.

Damon obedeció pero atacó el sándwich sin ganas. Notaba el ambiente distinto entre ellos, cargado por la tristeza que había remplazado al buen rollo de antes.

- Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos a la playa? – propuso, levantándose de nuevo.  
- ¿Ahora?  
- Ahora no hay sol, así no me quemaré. ¿Vamos?  
- Vamos. – se animó Elena.  
- ¿No lo quieres? – preguntó, señalando la taza de té.  
- Para una vez que cocinas, no voy a decirte que no. Gracias. – le sonrió Elena, tomándola.  
- Bueno, yo no llamaría cocinar a meter un vaso con agua en el microondas y echarle uns bolsita después. – se quitó méritos Damon, haciéndose con el portátil para llevarlo a su cuarto y sujetando el plato con la otra mano.

No fueron muy lejos, eligiendo la zona que tenían justo delante de la casa y sentándose en la orilla.

- ¿Se está bien, eh? – dijo Damon, atacando el segundo sándwich.

Elena le asintió con la cabeza, dejando que la tranquilidad del mar inundase su cuerpo.

- Damon. – le llamó con la vista clavada al frente. - ¿Me enseñarías a montar en moto?  
- No.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó girándose a mirarlo, un poco indignada por su rápida negativa.  
- ¿Qué crees que pensaría Stefan de eso? – se defendió Damon.  
- ¿Necesitas el permiso de Stefan para todo lo que haces?  
- Claro que no, pero eres su prima y no le va a gustar si te enseño.  
- ¿Y si no se entera? – propuso Elena. – No sabía que eras tan cobarde. – probó a chincharle.

Damon la miró entrecerrando los ojos, dudando sí de verdad creía que iba a caer en ese truco tan malo.

- ¿Por qué quieres aprender a montar en moto?  
- Cuando vine aquí me dije que este verano sería diferente, conocería a gente nueva y probaría cosas que de otra manera nunca haría. Estás aquí, tienes una moto y sabes llevarla, solo quiero aprovechar la oportunidad. – explicó.  
- Está bien. – cedió Damon, asintiendo para sí mismo con la cabeza al entender esa explicación mucho mejor de lo que Elena imaginaba. – Pero ahora no puedo llevarte en moto, tendrás que esperar. Y Stefan no se puede enterar. – dijo serio.  
- Será nuestro secreto. – asintió Elena.

"Otro más.", pensó Damon, nada molesto por tener secretos junto a ella. Elena tenía algo, quizá por la manera en que le había consolado y que nunca le trataba con condescendencia, su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ella. Estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a escuchar, algo que se le daba mucho mejor que hablar, si quería contarle algo, cualquier cosa. Pero eso implicaría que Elena le devolviera el ofrecimiento y él no quería ni tenía nada de qué hablar. Así que bajó la cabeza y permaneció callado.

- Es un buen acuerdo. – dijo Elena, dejando la taza vacía sobre el plato que Damon había dejado entre ambos al terminar.  
- ¿Qué acuerdo? – preguntó curioso.  
- Tú me enseñas a montar en moto y yo te enseño a escribir.

Damon no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír a carcajadas al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Él era un escritor profesional y Elena pretendía enseñarle a escribir? Lo más irónico era que no iba tan desencaminada, puede que de verdad le estuviera reenseñando a escribir al mostrarle otra perspectiva.

Pero Elena era ajena a sus pensamientos, ella solo veía como el chico se reía sin parar. De ella. Se inclinó hasta meter una mano en el agua y le salpicó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Damon tragó algo de agua y las carcajadas se tornaron en toses. Se dobló hacia delante, golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

- Que graciosa. – protestó.  
- ¿A qué sí? – sonrió ella de oreja a oreja.  
- Ya me las pagarás. – musitó el chico por lo bajo.  
- ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó Elena, habiendo escuchado un murmullo.  
- No, nada. – respondió él, poniendo cara de niño bueno. - ¿Creamos a la chica?  
- ¿Impaciente? – preguntó Elena, a pesar de que la actitud del chico hablaba por sí sola.

Damon le asintió y se quedaron allí un buen rato más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la playa de noche, el mar a su alrededor y creando una versión mejorada de la historia original de Elena.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Una de cal y otra de arena

Pasaron algunos días antes de que tuvieran lista la primera actualización de su historia conjunta. Damon se había ofrecido e insistido en que debía ser él quién cambiase las partes que ya estaban escritas, ya que será su culpa que Elena tuviera que cambiar algo. Habían decidido no modificar el prólogo ya que solo aparecía Damien terminando su misión actual y recibiendo la llamada de su jefe en el FBI para que se presentara urgentemente en las oficinas para darle una misión, infiltrarse en una rica zona residencial. Los restantes detalles de la misión se los darían después, cuando estuviese completamente integrado. Ahí ni siquiera se nombraba a Hannah, por lo que no había nada que cambiar.

En el que era oficialmente el primer capítulo la cosa ya cambiaba y Damon cambió todas las referencias a Hannah por las de Charlie, diminutivo de Charlotte, el nombre que habían decidido ponerle a su personaje. A parte de eso, el otro cambio importante fue la inclusión del flashback de como se habían conocido los protagonistas. Damon no había sido capaz de escribir nada más. No es que hiciera falta de momento, pero eso no le tenía precisamente de buen humor. Al final lo había dejado por imposible y le había mandado el capítulo modificado a Elena a la dirección de email que la chica le había dado para no andar liados con pen drives, que era más incómodo.

La chica estaba desayunando con el ordenador frente a ella en la mesa para poder leer cuando Damon bajó.

- Buenos días. – le saludó animadamente y Damon solo musitó el suyo. – Ya he visto que anoche me mandaste el capítulo, estaba leyéndolo.  
- ¿Y qué te parece? – preguntó el chico, sirviéndose una taza de café y evitando mirarla para que no notara sus nervios.

No debería estar nervioso, ni siquiera era enteramente su propio trabajo para poder estarlo, ni era como cuando le mandaba un borrador a Andie. No tenía motivos razonables para estar tan nervioso que casi le temblaban las manos. Sujetando con fuerza la taza, fue a sentarse frente a Elena.

- Está bien, es lo que comentamos. ¿Por qué no has añadido nada? – preguntó porque le había dicho que podía añadir lo que quisiera.  
- No se me ocurrió nada que mereciera la pena. – murmuró bajando la vista.  
- No importa, ya se te ocurrirá. – Elena no le dio ninguna importancia. – Eso es lo bueno de ser dos, que no depende de que sea uno solo el que tenga que pensar.

Damon asintió porque ¿qué otra cosa iba a decirle si no? ¿Qué se había hecho ilusiones por haber escrito un poco el otro día y que el maldito bloqueo seguía atormentándole? No era algo que pudiera comentar con Elena porque primero tendría que contarle quién era de verdad.

- Voy a subirlo, ¿te parece? – propuso Elena, apartando el plato con los restos del desayuno para acercarse el ordenador.  
- Súbelo. – aceptó Damon, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Con curiosidad, porque realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando, movió la silla para colocarse al lado de Elena y ver lo que hacía.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerte una cuenta? – le preguntó Elena mientras entraba en la página. No le parecía justo llevarse todo el mérito y le había sugerido que se hiciera una cuenta para que pudiera subirlos él también.

Damon había dicho que no hacía falta, igual que volvió a negarse ahora.

- Como quieras. – aceptó Elena resignada. – Pero pienso poner que no lo escribo sola. – le advirtió.  
- ¿No irás a poner nombres, no? – se alarmó Damon.  
- Claro que no, solo que es una historia conjunta con un amigo.  
- Ah, vale. – asintió Damon, dándole su aprobación.

Con un codo apoyado sobre la mesa, Damon contempló como Elena copiaba y pegaba el texto para crear un documento en la página y después lo añadía al fic correspondiente.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Damon cuando hubo terminado.  
- Ahora hay que esperar a que la gente lo lea. – dijo la chica, bajando la tapa del portátil. – Y yo me voy a la playa. ¿Vas a salir con la moto? – lo dio por hecho ya que era lo que el chico solía hacer cada mañana.  
- No sé, aún no lo he decidido.  
- ¿Te veré para comer?  
- Sí, claro. – asintió Damon, y se quedó en la cocina mientras Elena subía a su habitación a prepararse para la playa.

Poco después, la chica salía de casa con la bolsa de playa colgada del hombro y se instalaba en su sitio habitual. Había decidido cambiar un poco de Damien Black para no saturarse y había cogido prestado un libro del estudio de Stefan, sabiendo que a su primo no le molestaría. Leyó mientras tomaba el sol, hasta que el calor hizo que no aguantara más y se fue al agua.

Como la orilla solía ser territorio de niños pequeños, Elena se internó hasta una zona más profunda pero más tranquila. Durante un buen rato disfrutó de flotar tranquilamente y medio dejarse llevar por las olas, medio combatiéndolas para no alejarse demasiado. Estaba completamente relajada cuando sintió que uno de sus pies se enredaba en algo que tiró con fuerza de su tobillo hacia abajo, sumergiéndola completamente por la brusquedad del movimiento. Ahogó un grito en el agua, tragando un poco de ella, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no le escocieran.

Lo primero que escuchó al salir a la superficie fue una risa que se le empezaba a hacer conocida, solo que esta vez no le gustó nada oírla.

- No tiene ninguna gracia. – protestó, apartándose el pelo de la cara y frotándose los ojos. – No te rías, idiota. Me has hecho tragar agua. – le regañó.  
- Y tú a mí la otra noche. – se defendió Damon, cambiando la risa por una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

El chico estaba cómodamente plantado frente a ella, manteniéndose a flote con poco esfuerzo y llevaba unas gafas de bucear que se había subido hasta la frente. Elena trató de devolvérsela pero Damon la esquivó hábilmente. Nadó hasta ponerse detrás de ella y retrocedió un poco en dirección a la costa, hasta que hizo pie y pudo volver a colocarse las gafas, que se le habían empañado.

Elena aprovechó para acercarse y tratar de devolverle la ahogadilla empujándole inútilmente por los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No haces pie aquí, pequeña? – rió entre dientes, sacudiendo las gafas en el aire mientras la chica trataba de hundirle.

Elena decidió no tentar más a la suerte y le soltó rápidamente, alejándose mar adentro para no sufrir más represalias. Cuando volvió a mirar, Damon ya no estaba por ningún sitio. Un leve roce en la pierna le indicó que debía de estar sumergido y buscando revancha.

Se preparó para la ahogadilla y cogió aire. Pero no pasó nada. El chico salió a la superficie un poco por delante de ella y volvió a subirse las gafas, que ayudaron a que no le cayera agua del pelo a los ojos.

- Puedes estar tranquila, solo te debía una. – explicó con una leve sonrisita en los labios, ya que le había rozado la pierna con la mano totalmente a propósito para que supiera que podría haberla ahogado otra vez si hubiera querido.  
- Muy gracioso.  
- Bueno, al menos ya hemos bajado de los insultos. – dijo, sabiendo que no se había enfadado, y se tumbó de espaldas en el agua, dejando que el mar le meciera.

Elena movió negativamente la cabeza y suspiró ante el Damon relajado que cada vez veía más. Era tan fácil acostumbrarse a él, pero no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento, cualquier cosa podía hacer cambiar a Damon otra vez a la distancia de antes.

El chico se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y entrecerró los ojos, después la salpicó un poco para llamar su atención.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, confundido por la profundidad que reflejaban los ojos castaños de Elena en ese momento.  
- No, solo estaba pensando. – respondió la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse. – No es nada. – le aseguró y se sumergió para escapar de esa mirada tan semejante a las aguas en las que estaban.

Damon la dejó en paz, simplemente compartiendo con ella la zona. El chico había cerrado los ojos y, flotando, se dejaba mecer por las olas, controlando de vez en cuando que no le estuvieran alejando. Elena estuvo a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad que Damon le estaba poniendo en bandeja, pero se apiadó del chico al verle tan relajado.

- ¡Damon! ¡Me vuelvo a la arena! – gritó para asegurarse de que le oyera. Damon respondió levantando un pulgar hacia donde le parecía que venía la voz de Elena y siguió tratando de vaciar la mente, en un intento de encontrar el muro que le bloqueaba y derribarlo.

Elena esquivó algunos niños en la orilla y se dirigió hacia su toalla, que extendió más al sol para tumbarse mientras se secaba. Las cosas de Damon estaban mezcladas con las suyas, la toalla extendida en la arena y una camiseta gris sobre la bolsa. Se secó las manos en la toalla y se levantó a guardarla para que no se manchara de arena. Al ir a meter la camiseta doblada dentro vio el móvil y la cartera de Damon sobre su propia ropa, reforzando las buenas sensaciones del ambiente. Desde luego lo de escribir juntos era la mejor idea que podía haber tenido, las cosas iban mucho mejor entre ellos desde que se lo había propuesto.

Cogió su libro de la bolsa y se tumbó a leer. Un rato después, Damon apareció sacudiéndose el agua mientras andaba y se derrumbó en su propia toalla, a poca distancia de Elena pero a la suficiente como para no resultar agobiante.

No les apetecía cocinar cuando volvieron de la playa, así que sacaron algunos de los tápers de la nevera en los que guardaban la comida que les sobraba y los calentaron. Damon accedió a ocuparse de ellos mientras Elena tendía las toallas para que se secasen y después corrió escaleras arriba a por el portátil.

- Ve comiendo. – le sonrió misteriosamente, colocando el portátil sobre la mesa y ayudándole a colocar los cubiertos.

Damon observó curioso el ordenador, pero no dijo nada y llevó los platos a la mesa, sentándose después. Elena obedeció su propia orden y se puso a comer a la vez que manipulaba el portátil.

- ¿Vas a decirme qué estás tramando? – preguntó el chico cuando se le acabó la paciencia, lo que ocurrió bastante pronto.  
- Ahora lo verás, come si quieres saberlo. – le regañó Elena al ver que apenas había tocado su plato.

Resignado, Damon se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó lentamente, repitiendo el gesto una y otra vez. De repente, Elena sonrió e hizo girar el portátil de forma que Damon viera la pantalla.

- Hay comentarios, lee. – le informó, dejando el tenedor en el plato y cruzando las manos con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, apoyando después la barbilla en ellas.

Damon dudó y cogió el ordenador para acercárselo y ver mejor. Había un total de 3 comentarios, el primero preguntaba porqué habían cambiando los personajes, pero los otros dos eran positivos.

- Dale tiempo y ya habrá más. – le dijo Elena, que estaba pendiente de su reacción.  
- Parece que les gusta. – comentó el chico asombrado, y no solo porque tuvieran éxito sino también porque se sentía un poco emocionado por ello.  
- Claro que les gusta, es bueno, Damon. – le sonrió ella.

El chico le devolvió el portátil y se puso a comer con energías renovadas. Fue el primero en terminar y se levantó a sacar la cajita de tizas que guardaban en uno de los armarios. Como los dos solían comerse una o dos cada día, ya directamente las compraban en cajas en vez de las pocas que entraban en una bolsa.

- Habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? – propuso, ofreciéndoselas a Elena para que cogiera una.  
- Por nosotros. – asintió Elena, terminándose rápidamente la fruta para poder coger la tiza.

Damon sabía que la mayor parte del mérito no era suyo pero estaba demasiado contento como para insistir en algo que pudiera empañar el buen ambiente. Cogieron cada uno una tiza y las chocaron en una especie de brindis antes de comérselas.

- Luego me pondré con el otro capítulo. – le aseguró Damon a Elena para demostrarle que se lo estaba tomando en serio.

El mediodía del viernes sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa por primera vez desde que estaban allí.

- ¿Es Stefan? – preguntó Damon enseguida, asomándose desde la cocina donde estaba fregando los platos de la comida porque era su turno.  
- No sé. – respondió Elena, quitándole el volumen a la televisión que estaba viendo.

Ambos se acercaron a la vez a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono. Ellos no lo utilizaban, recurrían a sus móviles si tenían que hacer alguna llamada, ni esperaban que nadie llamase al no estar Stefan.

- No me suena el número, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Damon, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la nuca.  
- Es el de mi casa. – dijo Elena, sorprendida al reconocerlo, y estiró la mano para coger el teléfono.

Damon se quedó más tranquilo y volvió a la cocina, recuperando el trapo que se había echado al hombro, para darle más privacidad.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Elena, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.  
- ¿Elena? – preguntó Miranda, confirmando las suposiciones de la chica.  
- Sí, soy yo, mamá. ¿Por qué no me llamas al móvil?  
- Estaba segura de que tenía el número de Stefan, lo busqué y efectivamente lo tenía. – le explicó su madre, y Elena se imaginó lo que no le estaba contando, que no tenía batería porque otra vez se le había olvidado cargar el móvil en el que tenía su número o que simplemente no sabía donde lo había dejado. – Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y vamos a aprovechar el fin de semana para ir a verte.  
- Estoy perfectamente bien, mamá. – se defendió la chica, nada fan de esa idea.  
- Te echamos de menos cariño, y ya te advertimos que iríamos algún día a verte. No nos gusta que estés allí tan sola. – dijo en tono reprobatorio.  
- No estoy sola, está Damon. – dijo Elena, y cayó en la cuenta de algo. – Tendré que preguntarle. Él también vive aquí, no es justo que os presentéis sin avisar. – explicó mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

Miranda protestó, no entendiendo porque ese chico tenía que tener la última palabra sobre sí podían o no visitar a su propia hija.

- ¿El sábado y el domingo? – le preguntó Elena a su madre y la mujer asintió, pasando a un segundo plano cuando la chica tapó el auricular mientras hablaba con Damon.  
- ¿El sábado y el domingo qué? – preguntó Damon, soltando el trapo sobre la encimera al haber terminado ya de fregar.  
- Mis padres quieren venir a pasar el fin de semana.  
- Ah. – fue todo lo que dijo Damon y su expresión se endureció. – Claro, que vengan. – dijo, poniéndose su máscara de indiferencia.

Elena le asintió, medio agradecida porque no hubiera puesto ningún problema y medio decepcionada porque no hubiera dicho que no. Fue Damon quién salió de la cocina y dejó que terminara de quedar con sus padres. Una vez que Elena colgó el teléfono, fue a buscarle al garaje.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, encajándose como podía entre la moto y la pared, con la caja de herramientas al lado.

- Gracias. – le dijo, apoyándose en la puerta interior, sin llegar a entrar del todo.  
- De nada. – respondió él sin mirarla.  
- En serio Damon, no estás obligado ni nada de eso.  
- ¿Tus padres van a venir en coche? – preguntó ignorándola.  
- Supongo. ¿Por?  
- Para saber si llevarme el mío o la moto.  
- ¿Llevarte? – se extrañó Elena, dando un paso hacia él. - ¿Qué pasa, Damon?  
- No voy a quedarme. – confesó, extendiendo la mano y cogiendo una herramienta al azar.  
- ¿Qué? No seas tonto, no tienes que irte a ningún sitio. Llamaré a mis padres y lo cancelaré. – ofreció, girándose hacia la puerta para hacerlo ahora mismo.  
- No. – la firme negativa de Damon la detuvo en seco. – Ve a tus padres Elena, no hay ningún problema. Yo me iré a pasar el finde a casa, a Nueva York. – especificó por si no había quedado claro adonde se refería.  
- Damon, no… ¿Por qué? – se interrumpió confusa.

El chico la miró por primera vez desde la llamada de teléfono.

- Has dicho que no estoy obligado. – le recordó, mirándola tan profundamente que casi parecía que veía a través de ella. Sin embargo sus ojos no transmitían más que un vacío que ya no engañaba a Elena. – Diles que me he ido por trabajo, una reunión o algo así. En realidad diles lo que quieras, me da igual lo que piensen. – murmuró la última frase en voz baja, bajando la cabeza.  
- No lo entiendo. – lo intentó Elena de nuevo.  
- No quiero su pena. – contestó Damon en voz baja y zanjó el tema. – Me llevaré el coche, así tendrán sitio para aparcar.

Damon se pasó toda la tarde moviendo sus cosas a la habitación de Stefan y dejando la habitación de invitados lista para que la ocupasen los padres de Elena. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era cambiar las sábanas, lo que haría cuando se levantase a la mañana siguiente. Tras la cena, se detuvo delante de la puerta de su habitación, sin entrar, y se giró hacia Elena, que se dirigía a la suya para prepararse para ir al cine.

- Elena. – llamó su atención. – Me iré pronto mañana, seguramente no estaré cuando te levantes.

La tristeza se reflejó por un instante en los ojos de la chica, quién se apresuró a ocultarlo, porque por un lado le parecía evidente que Damon estaba huyendo. Pero ella no era nadie para retenerle allí, porque por el otro lado entendía que Damon no quisiera tener nada que ver con sus padres.

- Que tengas un buen viaje entonces. – le deseó.  
- Gracias. – asintió Damon con seriedad, la misma que se había instalado en él desde la llamada de Miranda. – Buenas noches. – dijo Damon, ya abriendo la puerta de su habitación.  
- Que descanses. – le deseó Elena, entrando en la suya.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: Separados

Cuando Elena despertó, estaba sola en casa y lo supo casi al instante, en cuanto salió de su habitación desperezándose y vio la puerta de la de Damon abierta de par en par, mostrando una habitación impoluta lista para albergar huéspedes. A simple vista costaba creer que alguien hubiera pasado la noche allí.

Era la primera vez que estaba completamente sola en la casa desde que había llegado y ver la habitación de huéspedes sin las cosas de Damon a la vista fue lo que la hizo caer en la cuenta. Aunque tampoco es que fuera a tener tiempo de sentirse sola, estaría ocupada con el desayuno y las tareas diarias hasta que sus padres llegaran a media mañana.

De hecho se adelantaron un poco y llegaron cuando la chica estaba terminando de sacar toallas limpias para ellos. Bajó corriendo a recibirles, encontrándose envuelta en uno de los grandes abrazos de su padre. Grayson no era hombre de muchas palabras, pero siempre era afectuoso con su hija.

Miranda esperó ansiosamente su turno, tomando el relevo de su marido cuando éste se apartó.

- Me vais a ahogar. – protestó quedamente la chica.  
- Lo siento cariño, pero teníamos muchas ganas de verte. – se disculpó Miranda, separándose un poco mientras la sujetaba por los antebrazos. – Estás bastante morena, ¿estás bien? ¿Todo bien con ese chico?  
- Sí, mamá. – asintió Elena e intercambió una mirada con su padre. Grayson asintió levemente, demostrando que también estaba un poco preocupado.  
- Bueno, ¿y dónde está? ¿No vas a presentarnos al misterioso Damon? – siguió preguntando su madre, mirando a todas partes. – Os hemos traído algo.

Elena aceptó de manos de su madre una pequeña neverita portátil que contenía un gran táper con flan casero, el que era su postre favorito desde pequeña. En este momento no se sintió nada contenta con Damon por haber huido y dejarla con el marrón de decírselo a sus padres, cuando obviamente ellos contaban con él.

- Gracias mamá. – la sonrió, tomando aire para soltar las palabras que había ensayado la noche anterior para enfrentarse a este momento. – Damon no está. Lo siente mucho pero ha tenido que irse a Nueva York por un asunto de trabajo, una reunión o algo así.  
- ¿En sábado? – se extrañó su madre.  
- Eso me dijo. – contestó Elena, tratando de sonar despreocupada para que Miranda dejara el tema.  
- ¿Y cuál es ese trabajo que le reclama en fin de semana? – le insistió la mujer.  
- Pues exactamente no lo sé. – respondió Elena sinceramente. – Damon es bastante reservado con sus cosas. ¿No estudió con Stefan en la universidad? Supongo que trabajara en lo mismo, puede que hasta en la misma empresa. ¿No tenían una sede en Nueva York también? – improvisó un poco en la última parte, aunque era lo que ella creía.  
- No lo sé, cariño. Ah, también te hemos traído otra cosa.

El alivio de Elena porque hubiera dejado de preguntarle sobre Damon duró poco, solo los instantes que su madre tardó en sacar un fajo de cartas del bolso y los que ella tardó en reconocer la letra al tomarlas. Eran de Matt.

- ¿De dónde las habéis sacado? – preguntó, esforzándose en mantener la calma.  
- Estaban en el buzón y van todas a tu nombre. – intervino Grayson.  
- Vale, luego las leeré. – improvisó Elena, que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Pero no podía echar las cartas a la basura, donde consideraban que debían estar, delante de sus padres. Así que las dejó en su cuarto de forma provisional, cuando subió a enseñarles cuál sería su habitación y el resto de la casa a sus padres.

Damon dejó el coche en el garaje de su edificio y tomó el ascensor directamente hasta su piso, teniendo suerte al no encontrarse con nadie. Notó el aire algo viciado al entrar por los días que llevaba vacío y lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas y la terraza, saliendo a ella. Apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla para contemplar las vistas de la ciudad.

Su piso actual era muy distinto de aquel en el que había vivido con Rebekah, se notaba por todas partes que allí vivía un chico solo y no solo por la decoración, masculina y funcional en la que no había ningún toque femenino, era la sensación en el ambiente. Por eso a Damon lo que más le gustaba era la amplia terraza, que solía utilizar bastante. Durante varios minutos permaneció allí sin hacer nada, simplemente estando, y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Era agradable volver a casa aunque, gracias a la convivencia con Elena, le parecía ahora más grande y solitaria que nunca.

Acordarse de la chica le hizo coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje. Después buscó el número de Ric y le preguntó si estaba en casa.

"Sí, por?", le respondió su amigo enseguida.

"Estoy en NY, nos vemos esta noche?", preguntó Damon, abandonando la terraza para dirigirse a la cocina. Se fue derecho a la nevera porque era prácticamente la hora de comer. "Crees que a Jenna le importara si me paso por vuestra casa?", preguntó al ver que no tenía apenas nada en la nevera. Tendría que recurrir al congelador para comer, pero intentó librarse de repetirlo en la cena.

"Seguro que no, pero dame 1 minuto.", le contestó su amigo.

Damon aprovechó para decidir que comía, o mejor dicho, que podía descongelar en poco tiempo y que fuera comestible. Ric le llamó antes de que se hubiera decantado por nada.

- Vente ya, colega. – le dijo a modo de saludo.  
- ¿Ya? – se sorprendió Damon.  
- Sí… - apenas tuvo tiempo de decir Ric antes de que Jenna le arrebatara el teléfono.  
- Me apuesto cien dólares a que no tienes nada comestible después de estar tres semanas fuera. – dijo la chica. – Así que no seas cabezón, Damon, y vente a comer aquí.  
- ¿Seguro que no importa? – preguntó Damon, que no quería ser una molestia para sus amigos, pero también recordando que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a dejarlos fuera de su vida.  
- En serio, Damon, no me obligues a…  
- Está bien. Dame quince minutos para llegar. – aceptó el chico, interrumpiéndola.  
- Bien. – dijo Jenna, algo incrédula por lo fácil que había sido. Normalmente tenía que ponerse firme y recurrir a las amenazas para que Damon entrara en razón.  
- Ahora nos vemos. – se despidió y colgó.

No había traído equipaje porque en su piso tenía cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, así que solo tuvo que coger el casco de la moto y estuvo listo para marcharse. Circular por el tráfico de la ciudad era igual de confortante que siempre y solo tardó diez minutos en llegar al barrio en que vivían sus amigos. Se detuvo en la puerta y se quitó el casco, manteniendo el equilibrio con la pierna. Sacó el móvil y llamó de nuevo a su amigo.

- Colega, no me digas que te has arrepentido. – se adelantó Ric. – Que me estoy muriendo de hambre, me he levantado a las seis. Solo me he tomado un café y una galleta desde entonces y Jenna no me deja comer nada hasta que llegues. Hazlo por mí. – le suplicó.  
- Wow, que miedo da tu novia cuando quiere. – le reconoció Damon, creyéndoselo perfectamente. – En realidad solo iba a preguntar si queríais que llevase algo.  
- Sí, a ti. – replicó su amigo.  
- Ok, ok, entonces ábreme la puerta, estoy aquí abajo.  
- Genial. – dijo Ric y no le colgó hasta asegurarse de que había entrado en el portal.

Un par de minutos después, Damon era recibido cálidamente por Jenna, a la que le ofreció en broma varios billetes que sumaban cien dólares, y ansiosamente por Ric.

Elena estaba sirviendo la comida cuando su móvil vibró sobre la encimera en la que reposaba mientras cargaba, indicativo de que había terminado de cargarse. Terminó de servir los platos y fue a echarle un vistazo, descubriendo que tenía un mensaje de Damon, quién al fin había dado señales de vida una media hora antes.

"Qué tal el día familiar?", le había preguntado el chico.

"Como siempre.", le contestó, a pesar de que Damon no sabría realmente lo que significaba ese siempre. "Y tú qué tal la vuelta a casa?, le escribió después, porque la aplicación mostraba que Damon estaba en línea aunque no hubiese contestado.

"Me han secuestrado Ric y Jenna nada más llegar. Estoy con ellos ahora." Elena tuvo la impresión de que ese secuestro sería más literal de lo que parecía y se alegró porque Damon no estuviera solo. "Tengo que dejarte, mamá Jenna está intentando quitarme el móvil por estar con él mientras comemos. Que pases un buen día.", le dijo Damon justo antes de desconectarse, escribiéndolo con prisas y comiéndose algunas letras por ello.

La chica sonrió al leerlo y así la pilló su madre al entrar a preguntar qué pasaba con la comida, con el móvil en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verla así.  
- Nada. – respondió rápidamente Elena, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña a la que su madre acababa de pillar con las manos en la masa. – Damon, que es un payaso cuando quiere. – acabó confesando, incapaz de aguantar la mirada penetrante de su madre.

Miranda apretó los labios con desaprobación pero no dijo nada, en este momento no estaba nada contenta con el amigo de Stefan por haberse ido justo cuando habían llegado ellos.

Un par de horas después de comer y tras haberles contado a sus amigos porqué estaba en la ciudad, Damon y Ric veían la televisión en el salón. Estaban solos porque Jenna ya tenía planes y se había ido con unas amigas al cine. Aburrido, Damon se había adueñado del mando y cambiaba aleatoriamente de canal.

- ¿Ya has comentado con Jenna lo de veniros unos días a la playa? – le preguntó a Ric, sacando el primer tema de conversación que se le ocurrió.  
- Que poco conoces a Jenna si no sabes cuál ha sido su respuesta. – sonrió el chico. – Estamos mirando a ver cuando nos viene mejor, ya sabes, para arañar más días.  
- Pero si ahora no tienes clase.  
- Ya, pero hay mucho trabajo en el departamento y como sigo siendo el nuevo me como la mayoría de los marrones. – se quejó Ric. – Casi todas las semanas tengo alguna reunión, la mayoría dos.  
- Menudo rollo. – comentó Damon.  
- No lo sabes tú bien, colega. – coincidió. – Posiblemente sea dentro de un par de semanas, cuatro o cinco días contando sábado y domingo. ¿Crees que a Elena le parecerá bien? ¿Le has comentado algo? – dudó.  
- Aún no, pero a Elena le gusta tener compañía, no creo que le importe. Además ya os conoce, ¿no? – y que después de que hubieran ido sus padres él también tenía derecho a recibir a sus amigos.

Ric asintió distraídamente.

- Y tampoco creo que a Stefan le vaya a importar. – continuó Damon.  
- Sí siempre nos invita. De todas formas le mandaré un mensaje para que lo sepa.  
- Vale. Buff, que rollo, no echan nada interesante. – protestó Damon, lanzándole suavemente el mando a su amigo.

Ric ni siquiera hizo el intento de cogerlo. Estaba tan aburrido o más que Damon, eso le hizo proponerle un plan a pesar de saber que Damon no aceptaría.

- ¿Sabes? El otro día me regalaron unas entradas para un partido de fútbol que hay en la universidad. No iba a ir porque ya sabes que a Jenna no le gustan los deportes e ir solo es un rollo. ¿Quieres que vayamos? Creo que es dentro de una hora o algo así, puede que dos, no me acuerdo muy bien. ¿Te apetece? – preguntó sin moverse del sillón, así de seguro estaba de la respuesta de su amigo.  
- ¿Fútbol?  
- Europeo. – le confirmó Ric.  
- Nunca he visto fútbol europeo, puede ser divertido. – aceptó Damon poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿En serio? – se asombró su amigo.  
- Bueno, tampoco es que tengamos una fiesta aquí montada. – se encogió de hombros el chico.

Ric prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación a buscar las entradas, temiendo que Damon cambiara de idea.

- Aquí están. En el estadio universitario a las cinco y media. – le informó desde allí.  
- Bien. ¿Quedamos en una hora? Quiero pasar por casa y darme una ducha. – le propuso Damon.  
- Te recojo en tu puerta en cuarenta y cinco minutos. – respondió Ric, asomándose a la puerta. - Iremos en mi coche, nada de ese cacharro que utilizas.

Damon le asintió levantando los pulgares y fue a por el casco de la moto para irse.

Mientras buscaba ropa con la que cambiarse para salir a cenar fuera, de esa forma sus padres verían un poco del pueblo, Elena era dolorosamente consciente de las cartas de su exnovio que había escondido en un cajón. No era que siguiera sintiendo por él, Matt le había hecho demasiado daño como para que albergase cualquier sentimiento positivo hacia él, pero todo estaba aún demasiado reciente.

Podía escuchar a su padre silbando mientras se afeitaba, un sonido familiar y tranquilizador que indicaba que el baño estaba ocupado. Así que se fue al otro para ducharse tranquilamente. Damon y ella siempre mantenían respetuosamente cerrada la puerta de la habitación de Stefan, y así era como estaba ahora. Por eso Elena no notó hasta que entró que Damon había llevado allí parte de sus cosas, las que había quitado para que los padres de la chica estuvieran cómodos. Fundamentalmente había ropa pero su portátil también estaba sobre la cama.

Elena no quiso cotillear mucho y entró al pequeño baño anexo a la habitación, donde la presencia de Damon se hizo aún más intensa. En el aire aún flotaban restos de su colonia mezclados con los del aftershave de cuando Damon se había afeitado antes de irse. Sobre el lavabo estaban el cepillo de dientes, el tubo de pasta dentífrica y al otro lado una cuchilla de afeitar.

No parecía que el chico se hubiera ido, por eso Elena tuvo la impresión, por unos segundos, de estar invadiendo su intimidad. Lo cuál era una tontería porque, para empezar, ni la casa ni el baño eran de propiedad de Damon. Él era igual de invitado que ella allí, lo que les dejaba en igualdad de condiciones.

Damon daba vueltas sin parar en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había pasado un día genial con sus amigos y había vuelto a quedar con ellos mañana. Ric y él habían disfrutado del fútbol a pesar de que no entendían mucho. Después habían ido a buscar a Jenna y los tres habían decidido ir a cenar y pasar el rato por ahí, como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que sin Rebekah, lo que hacía que el chico se sintiera algo abrumado por la sensación de soledad.

La casa vacía y silenciosa no ayudaba. Inmediatamente Damon pensó en Elena y extrañó el saber que no estaba solo porque había alguien al otro lado del pasillo, aunque no recurriera a ella. O escucharla caminar cuando se levantaba al baño o al estudio a coger un libro. O el sonido de las teclas del portátil. Simplemente todas y cada una de aquellas pequeñas cosas que a las que no había dado importancia pero que hacían que no se sintiera tan solo.

Desesperado, el chico se incorporó y se frotó la cara. El despertador de la mesilla marcaba que eran las dos de la mañana, lo que no le daba mucho que hacer ante la falta de sueño. Recurrió a la que solía ser su solución habitual en estas circunstancias. No tenía el portátil, así que buscó por los cajones hasta encontrar un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Siguiendo un impulso, también cogió todos sus viejos cuadernos de ideas, que guardaba incluso desde que estaba en el colegio, y se lo llevó todo a la cama. Empezó a ojearlos, como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

Sonrió ante los cuentos de superhéroes que escribía cuando era pequeño, que luego cambiaron radicalmente a medida que fue creciendo. Cambió de cuaderno y pasó a historias protagonizadas por sus amigos en el instituto y luego llegó a las notas, pulcramente dobladas, que había escrito y dejado en la taquilla de Rebekah sin que nadie le viera durante el último año de instituto. Le mandaba minihistorias en las que ella era la protagonista y luego la espiaba para ver que le parecían. Como parecían gustarle y estar ansiosa por conseguir más y averiguar quién era su escritor misterioso, un día Damon le propuso en un encuentro, dándole las claves en la historia y así empezaron a salir.

Ya en el instituto, Damon también escribía cosas más maduras, mucho antes de ponerse en serio con Damien. En uno de los cuadernos encontró varias escenas que le habían parecido geniales en su momento pero que después había descartado al darles un par de vueltas. Como seguía sin ser capaz de escribir nada y no quería que Elena cargara sola con la responsabilidad de hacer todo el siguiente capítulo, buscó entre sus notas algo que pudiera adaptar para no ir con las manos vacías.

Arrancó varias páginas escritas del cuaderno que estaba más nuevo y se puso a trabajar en ello, obligando a su mente a colaborar al menos un poco.

Elena se alegró de ver a sus padres y de pasar tiempo con ellos, pero para cuando terminó el fin de semana estaba más que saturada. Volver a casa de sus padres cuando terminara el verano no era una opción para ella, Elena lo sabía ahora más que nunca. Tendría que volverá ponerse en contacto con la amiga de Damon y Stefan para ver si había novedades.

Grayson y Miranda se marcharon por la tarde para llegar a casa por la noche. Estaban más tranquilos que cuando habían llegado, aunque lo hubieran estado más si hubieran podido conocer al chico que se suponía que vivía con ella. Pero habían podido comprobar de primera mano que su hija ya no estaba tan estresada ni parecía tan agobiada como cuando volvió con ellos y, como padres, eso les bastaba.

La chica había intercambiado algunos mensajes más con Damon, por eso sabía que el chico estaba ya en la carretera para volver esa misma noche. De hecho, ya no podía quedarle mucho, unos veinte minutos antes la había mandado un mensaje para preguntar si quería que parase en algún sitio para comprar algo de cena.

Pensando que seguramente vendría cansado, Elena había limpiado la habitación y vuelto a cambiar las sábanas, además de dejar sobre la cama todo lo que había llevado a la habitación de Stefan, para que así Damon tuviera menos cosas que hacer al llegar. Y como ella ya había terminado con todo lo que podía hacer, bajó la cocina a preparar la mesa.

- ¿Me has echado de menos, pequeña? – preguntó el chico, haciendo de repente acto de presencia al entrar desde el garaje.  
- No te lo tengas tan creído. – le respondió Elena, ya resignada ante el uso del mote.

Damon alzó las dos bolsas de comida que llevaba, acercándose a dejarlas en la encimera. La chica se fue derecha a por los platos.

- ¿Y tú qué? Seguro que no has tenido tiempo de aburrirte en la gran ciudad. – le comentó en respuesta a su pregunta.  
- Pues aunque no te lo creas, me alegro de estar aquí otra vez. – respondió el chico, completamente sincero.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12: Pesadillas y recuerdos

Elena caminaba por un largo callejón oscuro que parecía no tener fin. No podía ver más allá de un par de palmos de distancia pero sus sentidos parecían haberse amplificado. Podía notar con todo detalle como alguien la seguía, siempre a sus espaldas, sin dejarse ver, pero ella sabía quién era. Aceleró el paso y él la imitó.

Empezó a sentir el desagradable peso del miedo envolviéndola por todas partes y se esforzó a sí misma en convencerse de que todo iría bien. Matt no sabía dónde estaba, no podía estar siguiéndola y ni siquiera conocía una calle como aquella. No podía ser real.

La chica casi lo había conseguido cuando unas manos salieron de la nada y la sujetaron. Elena gritó y empezó a resistirse, tratando de librarse del firme agarre de esas manos. Escuchó su nombre y un par de ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad, clavados fijamente en ella. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esos no eran los ojos de Matt, si no los de Damon, y de que no estaba dormida, si no despierta porque el chico, arrodillado en el lateral de la cama, la sujetaba por los brazos y la zarandeaba mientras la llamaba.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó entre confundida y adormilada.  
- Por fin. – suspiró Damon, evidentemente aliviado. – Gritabas en sueños. – le explicó.  
- Perdona, no quería despertarte. – se disculpó Elena, y al bajar la mirada atisbó parte del pecho y los hombros desnudos de Damon.  
- No importa. – dijo el chico y se frotó los ojos, bostezando.

Se había ido bastante pronto a la cama, prácticamente en cuanto terminó de cenar, y se había dormido casi enseguida. Hasta que escuchó los gritos de Elena y prácticamente saltó de la cama para ver qué pasaba. Ni siquiera se había acordado de que, como siempre, dormía solo con unos bóxers y así era como había ido derecho a su habitación. Se avergonzó en cuanto se dio cuenta y se levantó sin decir nada.

Sorprendida por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, Elena no pudo evitar mirarle y se deleitó con la figura de Damon mientras el chico iba a su habitación. Desde su amplia espalda que se iba estrechando al bajar hasta sus caderas, pasando por los bóxers negros que se ajustaban como una segunda piel a su trasero. Damon cerró la puerta tras él y ahí terminó el escrutinio de Elena.

La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Por suerte Damon estaba de espaldas y no lo había notado, porque estaba segura de que no le hubiera gustado. Ya era bastante malo haber tenido una pesadilla por culpa de Matt, no necesitaba que Damon se molestase con ella. Definitivamente había cometido un error al abrir algunas de las cartas de Matt antes de echarlas a la basura.

- ¿Elena? – la llamó Damon tímidamente.

La chica apartó las manos y le vio apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, apenas un paso dentro de la habitación. Se había puestos los primeros vaqueros y camiseta que pilló, por eso no había tardado en volver.

- ¿Quieres…? No sé. – dudó, resistiéndose a ofrecerle hablar porque no quería reciprocidad. - ¿Qué me quede un rato, o algo? – le ofreció finalmente.  
- No, vuelve a la cama, Damon.  
- ¿Seguro? – insistió el chico, que estaba aún un poco preocupado.  
- Seguro. – respondió Elena, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Damon no estaba muy convencido y echó un vistazo a su propia habitación, buscando algún punto ciego para poder quitarse la ropa cuando se metiera a la cama. No podía obligar a Elena a aceptar su presencia, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se fue, pero dejó las puertas de ambas habitaciones abiertas, para que Elena supiera que estaba allí por si le necesitaba. Apenas había apagado la luz de su mesilla cuando Elena se levantó y cerró su puerta, aprovechando para coger el portátil. Sabía que tardaría bastante en volver a dormir y no quería molestar a Damon, pero la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta era todo lo que el chico necesitaba saber que no dormía.

Damon estaba solo en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Elena aún no se había levantado y no había querido despertarla porque suponía que no había pasado muy buena noche. Se acabó el café sin que hubiera terminado de llenar la cafetera, así que sacó otro paquete y echó el otro a la basura mientras se hacía el café. Allí, entre los envoltorios y restos de la comida que había traído la noche anterior, vio lo que parecían ser un montón de sobres.

Comprobó que Elena no estuviera por ningún sitio y agitó el cubo tratando de ver algo más. La dirección escrita en el único sobre que veía era una que no conocía, pero estaba a nombre de Elena y no se veía remitente por ningún lado. También le pareció que estaba abierto, que en realidad varios parecían abiertos. Elena no le había comentado nada sobre haber recibido correo y se preguntó quién le había escrito y si sería ese el motivo de sus pesadillas.

Escuchó unos pasos por las escaleras y se apresuró a dejar todo como estaba. Se sentó a la mesa esforzándose por mantener una expresión inocente, acababa de morder su tostada cuando Elena apareció en la cocina. Se notaban manchas oscuras bajo sus párpados y no tenía muy buena cara.

- Hola. – saludó a Damon en tono apagado.  
- Buenos días. – dijo el chico como pudo.

Elena bufó, sin saber que tenían de buenos, y se sentó frente a él habiendo cogido solo una taza de café. Apenas la tocó mientras el chico desayunaba, se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y frotarse las sienes con gesto de dolor.

- Oye, ¿tienes aspirinas o algo para el dolor de cabeza? – le preguntó cuando Damon hubo terminado.  
- Creo que hay en el baño. ¿Has mirado en el tuyo?  
- Sí, y no hay. – respondió Elena, volviendo a frotarse las sienes. Dormir poco y mal siempre le provocaba migraña, y esta vez no era una excepción a la regla.  
- Iré a mirar. – ofreció Damon.  
- Gracias. – le sonrió brevemente la chica.

Damon bajó poco después con una caja de Paracetamol y un plan en mente. Dejó a Elena tranquila mientras le hacía efecto la pastilla, que se tomó con el café.

- ¿No vas a la playa? – preguntó al ver que se echaba en el sillón.  
- Hoy no me apetece. – respondió sin ganas y cerró los ojos.

Damon asintió y se acercó un poco más, como dubitativo.

- ¿No habrás visto una camiseta blanca con el nombre de una universidad en el pecho, no? – acabó preguntando.  
- No. – contestó la chica sin mirarle. - ¿No te la habrás llevado, no?  
- No, la dejé aquí, pero ahora no la encuentro. Es lo único que me queda de la universidad. – añadió al ver que Elena no le daba importancia.  
- ¿Has mirado en la habitación de Stefan? Tenías algunas cosas allí. – le recordó.  
- No, voy a mirar. – fingió estar esperanzado a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no la encontraría allí. Él mismo la había escondido en el cajón en que Elena guardaba las suyas cuando había subido a buscarle las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial, haciendo como que buscaba por la habitación de Stefan y, cuando iba a salir, casi se chocó con Elena, que iba a su encuentro.

- ¿La has encontrado? – le preguntó la chica.  
- No. – negó apenado.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? – preguntó Elena, sintiéndose algo culpable ya que sus padres habían estado en su habitación y podían haberla cogido y cambiado de sitio sin querer, o ella misma cuando movió sus cosas.  
- Eso estaría bien. – asintió Damon, sin quitar la cara de pena.

Ambos pasaron la mañana registrando la casa de arriba abajo, con todo el trabajo que suponía pero sin resultados hasta que Elena fue a guardar su ropa que ya estaba planchada, y que también había revisado un par de veces por si se había colado la camiseta de Damon, y encontró la dichosa camiseta en un cajón. Se la devolvió a Damon y se disculpó, suponiendo que su madre la habría guardando pensando que era suya cuando la ayudó durante el fin de semana.

El chico asintió, sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Esa tarde, Elena decidió quedarse en casa en vez de ir a la playa. Se preparó un gran vaso de zumo con hielo para que estuviera frío y se tumbó con el ordenador en el salón. La noche anterior había estado trabajando en algo, pero al releerlo no la convenció y trató de escribirlo desde otra perspectiva.

Damon esperó hasta que hubieron pasado unos quince minutos y se alejó sigilosamente por detrás.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, sobresaltándola y se puso a cotillear por encima de su hombro.  
- No está terminado. – le dijo la chica, tratando de incorporarse.  
- ¿Y?  
- Que no puedes leerlo aún.  
- ¿Cómo vas a terminar si aún no te he dado mi parte?  
- ¿Has escrito algo? – se sorprendió Elena.  
- Cuando estaba en Nueva York. – asintió Damon con solemnidad. – pero primero déjame ver lo tuyo. – y se aprovechó de que estaba distraída para quitarle el portátil con un movimiento rápido.  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó Elena.  
- ¿Qué más te da? Si voy a leerlo tarde o temprano. – se defendió poniendo cara de niño bueno, con el portátil sobre su cabeza para que no se lo quitara.  
- Damon, que no estoy de humor. – le advirtió, tratando de recuperarlo a pesar de saber que era inútil. – Está bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. – se rindió, sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Damon tomó asiento en una de las sillas, para tener margen de maniobrar por si Elena cambiaba de opinión.

- Esto no es nada realista. – dijo cuando terminó de leer.  
- Ya lo sé, por eso no quería que lo leyeres.

El chico lo releyó con el ceño fruncido.

- No, imposible. Una pelea de verdad no es así, la gente no se mueve así, y menos si están entrenados. – negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Eres un chico, seguro que te salen mejor estas cosas.  
- ¿Y tú eres la que me quería enseñar a escribir? Si enseguida te rindes a la hora de escribir una simple escena de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. – se burló, a lo que Elena le miró de mala manera. - ¿Qué? Es la pura verdad, pequeña.  
- Pues por eso, puedes hacerlo tú si eres tan listo.  
- Nunca te has metido en ninguna pelea, ¿verdad? Ese es tu problema. – dijo cuando ella negó. – No suena real porque para ti no lo es. Déjame que copie esto y nos vamos. – dijo, dejando el portátil sobre la mesa.  
- ¿Cómo que nos vamos? – preguntó inútilmente Elena, porque Damon ya iba por las escaleras.

El chico bajó llevando un cuaderno pequeño, que le lanzó a Elena tras arrancar varias hojas, y un bolígrafo. En la parte de dentro de la tapa, Elena vio que estaban escritas las iniciales de ambos: "E y D"; con tinta negra de bolígrafo, la misma con la que estaban escritas y emborronadas el resto de las páginas escritas. Mientras Damon copiaba su desastrosa escena de la pelea, ella se puso a leer las primeras hojas.

_Damien observó como el hombre al que debía vigilar salía de la casa de Charlie, en la que había pasado la noche, y aprovechó para colarse dentro. Charlie estaba preparando café en la cocina, descalza y vestida con unos pequeños pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta de tirantes a juego._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Damien? – preguntó sin darse la vuelta, notando la presencia del joven al instante._  
_- ¿No hay un desayuno para mí? – respondió, apoyándose contra una encimera._  
_- Sabes que conozco todos tus trucos, ¿no? – le enfrentó, imitando su postura._  
_- No me conoces, Charlie. Solo nos habíamos visto una vez._  
_- Conozco perfectamente a los tíos como tú. Y es Charlotte, no Charlie. – le corrigió._  
_- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Damien._  
_- No voy a picar Damien, como te dije, conozco vuestros trucos, me entrenaron en ellos. Y te voy a ahorrar tiempo, no voy a espiar para ti en la empresa, pero tampoco voy a delatarte si no me das motivos._  
_- Qué magnánimo por tu parte. – se burló Damien, disimulando que eso era precisamente lo que iba a pedirle. Charlie trabaja en seguridad informática, era perfecta para darle acceso a los documentos que necesitaba._  
_- Ya no estoy en el FBI, así que vete de aquí._  
_- Oblígame._  
_- Los dos sabemos que puedo. – sonrió. – De hecho, soy mejor que tú y tienes suerte de que no me involucre en tu misión o me llevaría todos los méritos._  
_- De eso nada, fui el primero de mi promoción. – presumió Damien._  
_- Solo porque a mí me ascendieron directamente. – contraatacó Charlie. - ¿En serio, Damien? ¿Nunca sospechaste nada? No te encontré en el gimnasio por casualidad, me dirigieron a ti. Era una prueba para elegir al mejor, ¿y adivina qué? Te gané. – sonrió burlona, lanzándole un golpe que alcanzó de lleno al orgullo de Damien._

_Sin decir palabra, el joven dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido, a su casa mientras durase la misión, dispuesto a averiguar sí lo que le acababa de contar Charlie era verdad._

- Y esa es la explicación a porqué nunca coincidieron más, y la excusa perfecta para que no le ayude, como queríamos. – dijo Damon cuando vio que había terminado, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.  
- ¿Es verdad, no? Lo que le ha dicho Charlie. – especificó Elena, y Damon asintió en silencio. – Y eso es lo que le hará perder esa fe ciega que tiene en el FBI.  
- Esa es la idea.  
- Y también le unirá a Charlie porque ella ya perdió la suya. – comprendió la chica, y Damon volvió a asentir. – Es muy bueno, Damon.  
- Solo es una escena. – dijo el chico, medio quitándose importancia, medio disculpándose porque fuera poco.  
- Sí, pero es una escena clave. Tiene todo lo que queríamos y la actitud de Damien es muy suya. – le sonrió. – Solo tengo una duda.  
- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Damon inseguro. ¿Le habría resultado familiar y sospecharía algo?  
- ¿Por qué dejó Charlie el FBI? Suena bastante resentida hacia ellos.  
- No lo sé. – rió Damon por lo bajo, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa de medio lado. – No quería pensar nada hasta hablarlo contigo. No se me ocurrió nada más, solo esa escena y me pareció buena, por eso la apunté. – se disculpó de nuevo.  
- Pues a mí me gusta, así que ya puedes pensar algo. Irás de escena en escena, pero tus ideas son muy buenas. – le alabó, sin darse cuenta de que no había faltas ni palabras repetidas en el texto, algo en lo que Damon no se había parado a pensar esta vez.

Los ojos del chico brillaron con ilusión por el cumplido, y Damon tuvo que esforzarse por no dejarse llevar y seguir con su plan original.

- Pues si ya está todo listo, podemos irnos.  
- ¿Adónde? – desconfió Elena.  
- A la playa, vamos a practicar esa pelea.

Elena no estaba nada convencida pero Damon insistió e insistió en que así lo haría mejor y que al menos debería probar. Al final no le quedó más remedio que ir con él, aunque fuese solo para que se callara. Damon llevaba las hojas que había arrancado del cuaderno con lo que había escrito Elena y se las dio.

- Intenta hacer lo que pone ahí. – le indicó, colocándose frente a ella a unos pasos de distancia.

Elena lo leyó e inició el acercamiento, en menos de un minuto Damon la había derribado tan rápidamente que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Ves por qué no funciona? – preguntó, apartándose de Elena.  
- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó la chica, entre impresionada y malherida en su orgullo, mientras se levantaba.  
- Defensa personal. – explicó Damon, y en el momento en que la miró a los ojos, supo lo que pasaba por su mente. – No es lo que estás pensando. – dijo con dureza, ensombreciéndosele la mirada. – Hice un curso en la universidad, todos lo hicimos, daban créditos.

Después de eso apenas hablaron durante el resto de la tarde. Damon la derrotó una y otra vez, corrigiendo de vez en cuando su forma de moverse y mostrándole las posturas más comunes. Por mucho que Elena le insistió en que tenía suficiente y que podían dejarlo, Damon seguía obligándola a levantarse una y otra vez para seguir escenificando una pelea. El chico no cedió hasta que empezó a oscurecer, cuando Elena estaba frustrada, agotada y algo molida, a pesar de que realmente Damon había sido cuidadoso y no la había hecho daño.

La paciencia de Elena duró hasta la cena, que tuvo que preparar ella porque, claro, Damon no cocinaba pero esa noche no le apetecían sobras ni nada de lo que tenían en el congelador. Cuando al fin se pudo sentar un poco, Damon también tenía problemas con el postre y Elena ya no pudo más.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? – estalló, levantándose porque ella ya había terminado y le estaba esperando para recoger porque era su turno. – Estás de un tocapelotas que no hay quién te aguante. – le soltó, conteniéndose para no soltarle algo peor porque en la expresión del chico vio que le había dolido. – Mira, mejor me voy ya a la cama. Encárgate tú.

Le dejó allí plantado y subió a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo tan grande como su mal humor. Por suerte ya se había puesto el pijama cuando se duchó, por lo que solo tuvo que dejarse caer en la cama. El colchón le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo, estaba tan cansada que podría dormir perfectamente doce horas seguidas o más. Fue en ese momento, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia previa al sueño, cuando se dio cuenta de que precisamente ese era el objetivo de Damon. Pero no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, disculparse y agradecérselo, se quedó profundamente dormida en segundos.

Al día siguiente Damon se levantó temprano, no queriendo enfrentarse otra vez al mal humor de Elena. Había tratado de no tomárselo muy a pecho porque Elena hablaba sin pensar cuando se cabreaba, pero ese comentario sobre que nadie le aguantaba le había dolido bastante. No quería repetir la escena y tampoco sabría si sería capaz de contenerse otra vez, así que cogió la moto y se marchó sin desayunar, mandándole un mensaje a Elena para que lo viera cuando se despertase y no se preocupase por no verle.

Dedicó la mañana a vagabundear tras hacer su habitual visita a la pista de obstáculos, pero había salido antes de lo normal, por lo que se aburrió antes de tiempo y decidió volver. Contaba con que Elena estaría en la playa y le sorprendió el delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina y que se colaba hasta el garaje.

Era un olor familiar para él y cerró los ojos a pesar de que no hacía falta. Olía a una mezcla de albahaca, romero y un poco de menta, transportándole a la época más feliz de su niñez. Entró en la cocina, dejando el casco sobre una encimera y acercándose a la olla que reposaba sobre la vitrocerámica. El delicioso olor del pollo se unió al de las hierbas cuando quitó la tapa y le rugió el estómago.

- Damon. – le llamó Elena, sorprendida al encontrarle ya en casa. Había salido un momento de la cocina y al volver Damon estaba cotilleando su sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?  
- Me aburría. – explicó el chico, que ya había soltado la tapa en su lugar al oír su nombre. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- La comida. – dijo simplemente.

Damon enarcó una ceja ante la casualidad, demostrando que no creía ni una palabra.

- Pero este mi plato preferido. – insistió, señalando los ingredientes sobre una tabla en otra encimera con los que se hacía la salsa que acompañaba al pollo.  
- Lo sé, me lo dijo un pajarito. – reconoció la chica, bajando un poco la mirada. – Se suponía que no tenías que volver hasta que todo estuviese preparado. – había llamado a Ric para preguntarle, con la excusa de que Damon le había hecho un favor bastante grande y quería devolvérselo preparando su comida preferida, lo que le pareció un buen detalle ya que Damon no cocinaba. El chico no le había puesto ningún problema y le había mandado varias imágenes con la receta, que tenía en casa porque Jenna lo preparó en el último cumpleaños de Damon.  
- ¿Estás haciendo esto por mí? – se sorprendió Damon.  
- Siento lo de anoche, tenías buenas intenciones, no me di cuenta y me pasé. – se disculpó. – Lo siento y gracias.  
- No importa. Sé lo que es tener pesadillas, la única forma de dormir después es que estés tan agotado que no puedas pensar en nada. – explicó tímidamente, porque eso le dejaba al descubierto. Por suerte él ya no tenía pesadillas casi nunca, porque lo que para los demás era un alivio, despertarse, esos días se convertía en la auténtica pesadilla para él, al haber perdido todo lo que alguna vez había deseado.  
- Doy fe de que funciona. – le sonrió Elena.

Damon curvó los labios un poquito, se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia la olla.

- ¿Te queda mucho? Me muero de hambre. – cambió de tema.  
- Principalmente la salsa, tengo las instrucciones pero creo que ando un poco perdida. – reconoció.  
- Te ayudaré, así acabaremos antes. – dijo Damon, yendo a lavarse las manos en el fregadero.  
- ¿Vas a cocinar? – se sorprendió ahora Elena.  
- Normalmente me trae malos recuerdos. – confesó sin mirarla. – Pero sin duda este es uno que quiero conservar. – dijo y cogió un cuchillo, dándole la espalda.

Elena entendió que no quería hablar más y, tomando otro cuchillo, se colocó a su lado para ayudarle.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13: Pasando tiempo juntos

Tras la comida, Damon y Elena se sentaron en el sofá sin ganas de hacer nada. Estaban llenos, satisfechos y completamente relajados.

- No me extraña que sea tu comida favorita. Estaba buenísimo. – le dijo Elena a Damon.  
- Mi madre solía hacérmelo de niño, me volvía loco. Me enseñó la receta por mi cumpleaños. – le contó. – Y bueno, el flan tampoco estaba malo. – habían decidido completar la comida con lo que les quedaba del flan, que hasta ahora Damon había rehusado porque se sentía un poco culpable de haberles pagado la amabilidad a los padres de Elena huyendo. – Díselo a tu madre de mi parte.  
- Lo haré. – le aseguró la chica, aunque estaba demasiado llena como para moverse a por el móvil. – Seguro que le gustará oírlo.

Damon asintió, recostándose contra el sofá.

- ¿Hay novedades? – preguntó, refiriéndose al último capítulo que habían subido.  
- No lo mirado y mi portátil está arriba. – negó Elena, recostándose también para dejar claro que no iba a moverse.  
- El mío también. – miró hacia arriba, pero estaba demasiado perezoso como para subir a por él. - ¿No se puede mirar con el móvil?  
- Claro, métete en la página y ya.

Damon sacó el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y buscó en internet hasta entrar en la página. Sonrió al ver comentarios nuevos y se puso a leerlos. Al principio habían obtenido aceptación aunque también mucho escepticismo porque hubieran cambiado a la protagonista y reescrito los dos primeros capítulos. Pero poco a poco los comentarios negativos habían ido desapareciendo o habían sido sustituidos por algunos que reconocían haberse equivocado y que estaban impacientes por saber más porque la historia era muy buena.

- Hay una teoría nueva sobre porque Charlie no es fan del FBI, mira. – le ofreció el móvil.  
- ¿Y acierta? – lo aceptó Elena.  
- Ni por asomo. – rió Damon.

Elena también rió al leerlo y le devolvió el móvil a Damon. El chico se puso a jugar y Elena se distrajo con la televisión. Se aburría y empezaba a quedarse dormida, así que se obligó a hacer algo y se puso en pie.

- Me voy a la playa. – informó a Damon, que la miró enarcando una ceja.  
- Espera, te acompaño. - respondió él, ya que no le apetecía quedarse solo en casa.

Damon llevaba apenas un par de minutos tumbado en la toalla después de haber estado en el agua, cuando una pelota de voleyball le golpeó en la cabeza.

- Auch. – protestó, frotándose la cabeza y cogiendo la pelota, listo para regañar a los niños que la hubiesen tirado.

Para su sorpresa descubrió que en vez de uno o dos niños, se acercaban un par de mujeres embutidas en pequeños bikinis que tapaban lo justo. Venían riéndose, tapándose la boca con la mano y observándole directamente, lo que le hizo sentirse incómodo al instante.

- Perdona, estábamos practicando y se nos ha escapado. – se disculpó una de ellas, la morena del bikini blanco y un impresionante bronceado.  
- ¿Te hemos hecho daño? – preguntó la rubia, poniéndole ojitos.  
- Nah. – negó en tono despreocupado y les tendió la pelota.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿No te ha dado en la cabeza? – insistió la rubia.  
- Lo sentimos mucho, ¿cómo podemos compensarte? – la morena también se le insinuó.  
- No hace falta. – negó el chico.  
- Cariño, ven. ¿Me ayudas con la crema? – preguntó Elena de repente, hablando en alto para asegurarse de que la oyeran.

Los tres se giraron hacia ella y vieron a Elena tumbada de espaldas en su toalla, haciéndole señas a Damon.

- Eh… claro. – respondió Damon, levantándose de la toalla.

Tomó el bote de crema de manos de Elena y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Cariño? – preguntó en un susurro, entre sorprendido y horrorizado, especialmente lo segundo.

Elena había girado la cabeza hacia el otro lado, por lo que no temió que las chicas entendieran su respuesta.

- Pensé que no querrías que supieran tu nombre. – susurró también y Damon lo comprendió. Elena no tenía ningún tipo de interés romántico por él, solo le estaba rescatando.  
- Eres genial, pequeña. – sonrió más relajado y pasó una pierna al otro lado de su cuerpo para interpretar el numerito de que eran una pareja de novios.

De esa forma quedó arrodillado sobre ella, con las perneras de su bañador mojado rozando las piernas de Elena. De reojo comprobó que las dos mujeres seguían sin quitarle el ojo de encima, aunque ya no se reían ni parecían contentas con la situación.

- No tendrás cosquillas, ¿no? – preguntó, echándose un poco de crema en las yemas de los dedos.

Elena negó con la cabeza, apoyándose sobre sus brazos cruzados. Llevaba un rato al sol y era agradable el contraste entre su piel caliente y el frescor de la piel de Damon, que había salido hacía poco del mar. El chico empezó a trazar grandes letras por su espalda, deletreando una palabra con la crema que se había echado en los dedos. Aún iba por la mitad cuando las dos chicas se marcharon, protestando entre ellas porque todos los guapos estuvieran siempre cogidos.

- De nada. – respondió Elena cuando Damon terminó de escribir gracias en su espalda.

El chico no dijo nada y emborronó las letras con las manos, extendiendo la crema. Cuando terminó, cogió su toalla y se acercó un poco más a ella. No le entraría nadie si pensaban que estaba con Elena, además de evitar que se sintiera solo, la chica también le servía de coartada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que anunciara que se iba al agua y cuando volvió, bastante rato después, Elena estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno que había sacado de la bolsa. No era la primera vez que la veía apuntando cosas en él y sintió al instante una gran curiosidad. Para no ser demasiado evidente, buscó una excusa que le sirviera para acercarse. Con cuidado de no mojar las cosas que estaban en la bolsa, Damon buscó sus gafas de sol y cogió también una baraja de cartas que vio en el fondo.

- ¿Juegas? – le preguntó a Elena, tratando de echarle un vistazo a su cuaderno, pero la chica había sido más rápida que él y lo había cerrado en cuanto notó que se acercaba.  
- ¿A qué quieres que te gane? – le sonrió ella, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.  
- ¿Quién ha dicho que me vas a ganar, pequeña? – se burló Damon.  
- Yo. – le sacó la lengua. – Ven aquí, cobarde. – señaló un punto frente a ella para que se acomodara.  
- No quiero quemarme otra vez, sombra para mí. – negó el chico, moviendo su toalla para quedar debajo de la sombrilla.

Elena ganó, como había pronosticado, porque Damon no era capaz de concentrarse. Le echaba disimuladas miradas al cuaderno cerrado que Elena había dejado en una esquina de su toalla y se imaginaba mil y una maneras de hacerse con él, aunque no consiguió encontrar ninguna en la que Elena no se enterase de que lo había cogido.

Al día siguiente, Damon apareció en el cuarto de Elena, habiendo llamado previamente, llevando dos cascos de moto en las manos.

- ¿Te vienes? – propuso alzando ambas manos.  
- ¿Dos cascos? – se extrañó Elena, ya que solo uno le resultaba familiar.  
- El de Stefan y el mío, que lo traje de casa. – explicó, agitándolos en el aire.  
- Mmm… - Elena dudó, mirando el portátil que tenía sobre la cama. – Venga, vale. – decidió arriesgarse.  
- Pero no puedes ir así. – negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? – preguntó Elena sin entender, señalando sus shorts y su camiseta.  
- Que no te protegerá nada si te caes. – dijo el chico simplemente.

Elena no había pensado en esa posibilidad y se notó por la cara que puso. Damon contuvo una risa y siguió hablando en tono muy serio.

- Yo que tú no me pondría pantalones cortos. Hace mucho calor para llevar manga larga pero por lo menos no te pongas tirantes. De cazadora ya ni hablamos, ¿no? – fue recitando, mientras la cara de Elena era todo un poema al escucharle.  
- ¿Cazadora en verano? – le preguntó la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Es lo mejor para ir en moto, pero tú misma, ya eres mayorcita para elegir.  
- Me estás vacilando. – comprendió por el brillo pícaro de su mirada.  
- Un poquito. – confesó Damon, liberando la sonrisa que le estaba ocultando. – Pero lo de los pantalones largos si va en serio. Ah, y tampoco te pongas sandalias. – aconsejó. – Te espero fuera, pero no tardes mucho o me voy. – amenazó en broma.

La chica cogió la almohada y se la tiró sin pensarlo dos veces. Damon la esquivó simplemente cerrando la puerta con él en el pasillo y después la abrió lo justo para asomar la cabeza.

- No tardes, eh, que me voy. – dijo y salió rápidamente, antes de que volviera a tomar represalias contra él.

Elena decidió hacerle caso, después de todo él iba vestido como le había recomendado: con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color. Se pusó rápidamente los únicos vaqueros largos que había traído por si algún día hacía fresco, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unas Converse y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. En menos de diez minutos salía al encuentro de Damon. El chico la esperaba sobre la moto, con el casco que solía utilizar puesto y el otro en el regazo.

Lo primero que hizo fue tendérselo a Elena, comprobando con la mirada y protegido por el visor del casco que su atuendo fuese el adecuado. La chica se lo puso con movimientos inseguros y llegó el momento en que no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que montarse en la moto tras Damon.

Nerviosa por si no lo conseguía y hacía el ridículo, Elena se puso de puntillas y pasó una pierna sobre el asiento, sujetándose en los hombros del chico para mantener el equilibrio. Consiguió colocarse a la primera y, inmensamente aliviada, se abrazó a la cintura del chico para no mantenerse en su lugar. La reacción de Damon fue instintiva, se tensó y se movió bruscamente hacia delante tratando de librarse del contacto.

- Perdona. – dijo Elena avergonzada, soltándole.

Pero Damon se lo impidió cogiéndole las manos y obligándola por la fuerza a mantenerlas donde las tenía, alrededor de su cintura.

- No, solo dame un minuto. – le pidió el chico, respirando profundamente.

Su voz estaba distorsionaba por el casco, por lo que Elena no tenía ninguna pista de como se sentía. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se quedó lo más quieta que pudo y le dio a Damon el tiempo que necesitase.

- Nunca había hecho esto antes. Llevar a alguien conmigo. – explicó Damon, avergonzado por la reacción que le había provocado el abrazo de Elena, a pesar de que era algo necesario.  
- ¿Ni a tus amigos? – preguntó Elena.  
- A ellos no les gusta que vaya en moto, mucho menos van a montar conmigo.  
- ¿Y tu novia? – le preguntó en voz baja, notando como Damon volvía a tensarse.  
- Aprendí a montar en moto después. – respondió finalmente cuando Elena creía que no lo iba a hacer.  
- Por sí te sirve, yo tampoco he montado nunca en moto con nadie. Ni tampoco yo sola. – dijo, tratando de animarle.  
- Creo que lo tengo. – dijo Damon para sí mismo, sin responderla.

Apartó las manos de las de Elena y las llevó al manillar. Era raro que una chica le abrazase, pero no era una chica cualquiera, se obligó a sí mismo a recordar que se trataba de Elena. Ella le había ayudado y le era fácil convivir con ella porque las cosas estaban claras entre ellos. Por eso podía hacer esto, igual que podía ponerle crema o dejar que se la pusiera ella a él.

- Vale, ¿preparada?  
- Si tú lo estás. – respondió Elena, sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo.

La moto ya estaba encendida, así que Damon solo tuvo que arrancar para empezar a desplazarse. Elena apretó más su abrazo hasta que se encontró un poco más cómoda con la moto que rugía bajo ella, lo que ocurrió cuando Damon tuvo que parar en un semáforo.

- Elena, me estás ahogando. – protestó Damon como pudo.

La chica le soltó al instante y Damon pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

- Solo no aprietes tan fuerte. – le pidió, viendo que el semáforo iba a cambiar pronto.

Esta vez Elena tuvo más cuidado al sujetarse a él y no le resultó tan brusco acostumbrarse al movimiento de la moto. Damon la llevó fuera del pueblo, a unos de los pequeños refugios que había encontrado en sus escapadas. Un tranquilo claro que estaba cerca de una pequeña carretera de tierra.

- Se acabó el paseo, ahora es tu turno. – dijo, apagando el motor y quitando la llave, que se guardó en el bolsillo.  
- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó mientras Damon se quitaba el casco.  
- Baja. – dijo, y la imitó después. – Cógela. – dijo, soltando la moto que estaba sujetando hasta ese momento.

Elena apenas alcanzó a sostenerla y levantarla.

- Si no puedes sujetarla, difícilmente vas a poder llevarla, pequeña. – comentó Damon, que permanecía alerta por si tenía que ayudarla.  
- Puedo con ella. – replicó Elena, mirándole con dureza.

Damon alzó una ceja con escepticismo y durante un rato se limitó a dirigirla mientras Elena se peleaba por mover la moto parada. Cuando Damon consideró que se defendía lo bastante, le pidió el casco e hizo que se subiera en la moto por sí sola, sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Necesitó un par de intentos, pero finalmente Elena consiguió colocarse en posición. Damon se subió tras ella con habilidad, empujándola un poco hacia delante para hacerse sitio.

- ¿Sabes conducir un coche?  
- Sí. – le respondió Elena.  
- Bien, vale, escucha. – dijo Damon, inclinándose hacia delante hasta pegarse a ella y apoyando una mano en el manillar derecho. – Aquí están el acelerador y el freno delantero. – le indicó ambos. – El freno trasero lo tienes abajo, en el pie derecho. – intentó llegar con el pie, pero todo lo que alcanzó fue a empujar el de Elena para que lo tanteara ella. - ¿Lo tienes?  
- Sí. – asintió Elena, repasando la lista mentalmente.  
- Ahora el lado izquierdo. – dijo Damon, apoyando su otra mano en ese manillar. – Solo el embrague. – le indicó. – Y las marchas las metes con el pie. – la guió empujándola con el suyo igual que había hecho antes. - ¿Lo notas?  
- Sí, ¿hay qué hacer algo?  
- Subes una marcha si lo subes y lo mismo si lo bajas. – le indicó. - ¿Lo tienes?  
- Creo que sí.  
- ¿Lo repito?  
- Sí, por favor.  
- Y sin favor. – rió el chico, repitiéndoselo todo pero un poco más despacio.

Después hizo que fuese Elena quién se lo repitiera a él para comprobar que lo hubiese pillado. La chica se equivocó un par de veces, pero consiguió recitar la lista entera. Damon le dio el visto bueno y se bajó de la moto.

- Ahora tú sola. – dijo, sentándose en el suelo, a unos pasos de distancia.  
- ¿No se te olvida algo? – le preguntó Elena, sintiéndose bastante más insegura ahora que la había dejado sola.  
- Nop. – replicó el chico, arrancando varias briznas de hierba y jugueteando con ellas. - Cuando domines los mandos, hablamos.

Elena le miró incrédula, pero Damon la ignoró, dejando muy claro que hablaba en serio.

- Pero Damon, ¿qué quieres que haga entonces?  
- Repasa, porque te lo voy a preguntar hasta que seas capaz de decírmelo sin pensar. – respondió, muy interesado en las briznas.

Elena supo que era inútil seguir hablando con él y se concentró en la moto. Los dos frenos estaban en la parte derecha, eso lo tenía claro, ¿pero qué era lo otro? ¿El embrague? ¿O el acelerador? Antes se había equivocado y no era capaz de recordar cuál había sido su respuesta.

- ¿Qué harías para tomar una curva, Elena? – preguntó Damon de repente, cuando Elena aún no se había decidido.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó, desconcertada ante su extraña pregunta. Esperaba algo del estilo de dónde están las marchas o cuáles son los frenos.  
- Piensa cómo lo harías con un coche e intenta trasladarlo. – explicó el chico tranquilamente.  
- No sé. – respondió Elena, que se había quedado completamente en blanco.  
- Piénsalo. – insistió Damon, pero al final tuvo que decírselo para poder seguir.

Elena se cansó primero pero fue Damon el que propuso terminar por hoy. Aburrido, no le puso pegas a Elena cuando preguntó si podían dar una vuelta. La chica esta vez sí que disfrutó del paseo en moto de vuelta a casa, por el camino largo que Damon eligió.

El viernes por la noche, Elena estaba preparando una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas cuando Damon entró casualmente en la cocina. En vez de las cómodas ropas deportivas que solía llevar cuando estaba por casa, se había puesto unos vaqueros azules desgastados y una camiseta de cuello en uve ajustada gris.

- ¿Vas al cine? – preguntó, haciéndose notar.

Elena le miró un momento antes de asentir y seguir vigilando las palomitas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó tímidamente el chico.  
- Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Damon. – Elena sonrió para sí misma, entendiendo que lo que Damon en realidad pedía era su permiso.  
- Por ejemplo esta noche. – comentó Damon, en el mismo tono casual de antes. La idea no se le había ocurrido de repente, llevaba pensándolo desde que empezaron a acercarse, cuando comenzaron esa locura de escribir juntos. De hecho iba a proponérselo cuando sus padres llamaron y lo descartó para poder irse.  
- Por ejemplo. – asintió ella.  
- Bien, porque me apetece ver una peli. – dijo Damon, y fue derecho a uno de los armarios y cogió una bolsa grande de patatas.

De la nevera sacó un par de botellas pequeñas de refresco y una de agua, echándolo todo en el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila que Elena acostumbraba a llevar después de la primera vez y que tenía ya preparada. En el bolsillo grande echó las patatas y también la caja con tizas. Elena añadió las palomitas y estuvieron listos para irse.

- ¿Paseo en moto o andamos? – preguntó Damon, echándose la mochila al hombro a pesar de las protestas de Elena.  
- Andamos, no está lejos.

Damon lo sabía, pero tuvo el acierto de no comentarlo. Ya habían salido juntos por el pueblo antes, a la playa o a comprar, pero Elena no pudo evitar sentirse algo entusiasmada porque Damon al fin hubiera aceptado su lejana ofrenda de paz de ir al cine. Su buen humor se contagió a Damon y ambos fueron bromeando por la calle, sin notar que una sombra les seguía desde que habían salido de casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14: Matt

- Venga, reconoce que te ha gustado. – le dijo Elena a Damon cuando terminó la película. – Si no tiene nada de malo que te guste Desdentao, a todo el mundo le gusta.  
- ¿Una peli de dibujos? – replicó el chico mientras abandonaban la playa, como si fuese lo más impensable del mundo.  
- De animación. – le corrigió ella.  
- Es lo mismo.  
- No te quejes tanto, que me has dejado sin palomitas. – protestó ahora Elena, viendo que era imposible razonar con él.  
- Encima de que no me avisas de que era de dibujos. – se defendió él, sin el menor ápice de remordimientos.  
- Animación. – le corrigió Elena una vez más.  
- Lo mismo me da que me da lo mismo, pequeña. – sonrió burlón. - ¿Quieres que tomemos algo? – propuso. - Pero en un sitio de mayores, ¿eh?  
- Que tonto eres cuando quieres. – replicó Elena, fulminándole con la mirada.

Damon se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo estar herido, y Elena le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Estaba a punto de aceptar su propuesta cuando le pareció reconocer a alguien en la oscuridad. No quiso girarse para no resultar evidente, pero trató de ojear como pudo.

Estaban en la parte iluminada del paseo, a la que daban todas las terrazas de los bares y cafeterías, y en un reflejo Elena llegó a atisbar mejor a la misma persona de antes.

- Otro día. – disimuló ante Damon, que ya iba hacía una mesa libre.  
- ¿Seguro? Aún no es muy tarde. – se extrañó el chico, deteniéndose a medio camino.  
- Sí, estoy cansada. – fingió un bostezo.  
- Vale. – cedió Damon, no oponiendo más resistencia.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Elena se puso con el portátil en su habitación. Damon se quedó guardando la toalla que habían llevado para sentarse en la arena y las cosas que les habían sobrado. Después se preparó para irse a la cama. Salía de la habitación de Stefan tras haberse lavado los dientes, cuando notó que había luz en la habitación de Elena. Eso le extrañó tanto que llamó a la puerta.

- ¿No te ibas a la cama? – preguntó cuando le dejó pasar.  
- Estoy en la cama. – señaló la chica. Solo se había quitado las sandalias y estaba tumbada sobre la colcha, con el ordenador en el regazo. - ¿Querías algo, Damon? – se adelantó antes de que volviera a preguntar.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás rarísima. – dijo, negando con la cabeza.  
- No sé de que hablas. – disimuló Elena, bajando la mirada hasta la pantalla del ordenador.

El chico frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada, sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo.

- Oye, ya sé que quizás no soy el más indicado, pero se me da bien escuchar si quieres. – ofreció con cuidado.  
- No, no lo eres. – negó Elena con rotundidad. – Tienes tus cosas de las que no quieres hablar y yo las mías. Estoy bien Damon, vete a dormir.  
- Así que esto es lo que siente. – respondió el chico, con la mirada oscurecida. Ahora entendía perfectamente cómo se sentían sus amigos cuando se los quitaba de encima diciendo que estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. – Pero no me engañas, Elena, sé que algo pasa. – dijo, y salió cerrando la puerta para dejarla como la había encontrado.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas estaban algo tensas entre ellos mientras desayunaban el uno frente al otro en la cocina. No era que hubiese directamente mal rollo, pero sí se notaba la incomodidad y que las cosas se parecían más a los primeros días de convivencia que a los últimos.

- ¿No te vas hoy? – le preguntó Elena a Damon, al ver que se servía una segunda taza de café y volvía a sentarse.  
- No sé, me lo estoy pensando. ¿Por? – preguntó Damon en tono inocente, como si no tuviera la más remota idea de porqué Elena le preguntaba eso.  
- No sé. – respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego. – A estas horas normalmente ya te has ido.  
- No tengo prisa. – replicó Damon, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un pequeño sorbo de café. - ¿Y tú? ¿Te vas a ir?  
- Sí, claro. – respondió automáticamente la chica y ahí terminó la conversación.

Acabaron de desayunar y se dividieron para prepararse. Damon bajó primero, llevando el casco en la mano y pasó directamente de la cocina al garaje en busca de la moto. Salía con ella, arrastrándola en vez de conduciéndola, cuando vio a un joven rubio saltando la pequeña valla que separaba la casa de la calle. Se quedó congelado, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba mientras le veía acercarse a la entrada.

El chico desconocido sacó algo de un bolsillo y se agachó para dejarlo en la puerta, ahí fue cuando Damon reaccionó.

- ¡Eh, tú! – le gritó, llamando su atención.

El chico dio un bote y le miró asustado. Damon perdió un tiempo precioso apoyando la moto contra la pared y no alcanzó a correr tras él. Lo dejó estar al ver que salía huyendo y se acercó a revisar la puerta. En el suelo, justo donde más se vería al abrir la puerta, encontró un sobre a nombre de Elena, muy parecido a los que había visto en la basura el otro día. Lo recogió y entró dentro por el garaje, donde dejó la moto en su sitio.

Elena lo encontró en el sillón con gesto serio y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Ya has cambiado de idea? – le preguntó, sin fijarse demasiado.

Damon no respondió, se limitó a levantarse e interponerse en su camino, impidiendo que pudiera salir.

- Esto es para ti. – dijo, mostrándole el sobre.  
- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó Elena, tragando saliva con la vista clavada en el sobre blanco que Damon agitaba y que no le costó reconocer.

Intentó cogerlo, pero él lo apartó de su alcance.

- Nos lo acaban de dejar en la puerta. – respondió, buscando la mirada que Elena le rehuía. – También he visto al que lo ha dejado. ¿No quieres saber cómo era? Rubio, ojos azules. Ágil, no le costó saltar la valla y salir huyendo, diría que aficionado al deporte. De nuestra edad, más o menos. – resumió. - ¿Quieres qué siga o vas a decirme quién es?  
- No tengo por qué decirte nada. – negó la chica.  
- ¿En serio? Vivo contigo, Elena. Lo que sea que esté pasando también me afecta a mí. – replicó, empezando a enfadarse porque Elena fuese tan terca.  
- ¿En serio, Damon? – respondió ella, devolviéndole la frase. – Vivir contigo a veces es como vivir con una bomba de relojería y no veo que cuentes nada, aunque es evidente que también me afecta.  
- No es lo mismo. – negó Damon, y los ojos le brillaron por un momento, aunque Elena no supo si por dolor o por furia.  
- No veo la diferencia. – insistió la chica y aprovechó su desconcierto para tratar de arrebatarle la carta, pero el agarre de Damon era demasiado fuerte.

Damon tiró hacia él, desequilibrándola porque Elena no estaba dispuesta a soltar el sobre, y esta vez sí consiguió que los ojos marrones de la chica se encontraran con los suyos.

- La diferencia es. – empezó, tomando aire con fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de decir. – que ya sabes como mi vida se fue a la mierda. ¿Para qué quieres que lo diga en voz alta? ¿Qué ganas con hacerme decir lo que los dos sabemos?

Elena se quedó callada, comprendiendo la verdad que encerraban las palabras del chico. Sus emociones se encontraban tan a flor de piel que a Elena casi le pareció sentir que el dolor de Damon se estrellaba contra su cuerpo y la arroyaba.

- No es lo mismo porque en esto voy completamente perdido. – continuó, un poco más calmado porque le pareció que Elena lo iba entendiendo. – No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa.  
- Puedo hacerlo…  
- Tú sola. – completó Damon por ella, desconcertándola. – Sí, lo sé. Eso no lo dudo. Pero por casualidad estoy aquí, aprovecha esa ventaja. – gesticuló el chico con impaciencia. – Al menos piénsalo.

Damon retiró la mirada primero, con lo que Elena fue libre y bajó la cabeza.

- Se lo contarás a Stefan y entonces todos lo sabrán.  
- ¿Saber el qué? – Damon preguntó por si acaso le contaba algo más.  
- Lo tonta que fui al confiar en él. – confesó a regañadientes.

Al menos era algo, Damon lo tomó como un indicio de que iban por el buen camino.

- No le diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo. – dijo con voz suave.  
- Stefan siempre ha dicho que os lo contabais todo, que por eso sois todos tan amigos. – le acusó Elena.  
- ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?  
- Muchas veces. ¿Es así o no? – le preguntó directamente.  
- Era así, antes… - respondió Damon, bajando la voz hasta casi susurrar. - Dudo mucho que me estuviera incluyendo las últimas veces que te dijo eso. – negó suavemente con la cabeza, porque llevaba tres años guardándose la mayoría de las cosas que le pasaban para sí mismo. – Puedes confiar en mí, pequeña, no te traicionaré. – se le escapó el apodo sin que se diera cuenta. Sus ojos transmitían tanta sinceridad que a Elena no le quedó más remedio que creerle.  
- Al principio todo iba bien. – empezó a confesar Elena.

Al darse cuenta de que lo había conseguido, Damon la empujó suavemente para que fueran al sofá en vez de quedarse de pie delante de la puerta.

- Supongo que todas las parejas al principio, que todo es genial y no te importa ceder en algunas cosas. No le di importancia. – fue explicando Elena mientras Damon guardaba un respetuoso silencio. – Cuando pasaron unos meses me di cuenta de que algunos de mis compañeros. – remarcó el masculino. – me rehuían, y no entendí el porqué. Hasta que un día conseguí acorralar a uno en el recreo. Soy profesora, no sé si lo sabes. – Damon asintió y la chica continuó con su historia. – Él me dijo… bueno, en realidad no importan las palabras, solo que Matt se había encargado de amenazarle porque tenía no sé qué absurda paranoia de que otros se aprovecharían si él no estaba delante. Nunca haría algo así por si lo estás pensando.  
- No he dicho nada. – se defendió Damon, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían sentado.  
- Por si acaso.

Damon estuvo a punto de protestar y preguntar por quién le tomaba si le creía capaz de pensar algo así, pero se lo pensó mejor y permaneció callado.

- Así descubrí que había hecho lo mismo con todos los demás hombres de mi trabajo y tuvimos nuestra primera pelea gorda. A partir de ahí todo empeoró o puede que fuera cuando empecé a notar cómo intentaba controlarme. Si me retrasaba por cualquier cosa era un problema. Si algún chico se acercaba a mí, aunque fuese un camarero o un dependiente, también era un problema. Tenía que saber todo lo que hacía, con quién y empezó a agobiarme. Mucho. Un par de meses después la situación era insostenible y le dejé. O por lo menos lo intenté, porque Matt no lo aceptó y empezó a perseguirme por todas partes. ¿Sabes lo que es para una profesora que alguien de tu entorno te monte una escena en el colegio? Y si son más de una ya ni te cuento, acabaron despidiéndome para que Matt dejara de ir. Por su culpa me quedé sin trabajo y sin poder acceder a mi cuenta, porque Matt trabaja en el banco y convenció a un amigo suyo para que la congelara con no se qué excusa.  
- Pero eso tiene que ser ilegal, ¿no? – interrumpió Damon, solidarizándose con ella al instante.

Elena se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

- Tuve que volver a casa de mis padres para que me dejara en paz y no quería pasar allí el verano, por eso le pedí Stefan que me dejara venir. Y eso es todo, ¿contento? – preguntó, a pesar de que ella sí se sentía un poco mejor por haber contado por primera vez la historia completa.  
- No, claro que no. – respondió el chico con suavidad.  
- No sé cómo habrá conseguido encontrarme, pero me pareció verle anoche y sin duda tú le acabas de ver. – dijo en voz baja. – Solo me busca a mí, te dejará en paz si me voy.  
- No te vayas. – dijo Damon rápidamente, no queriendo ni pensar en esa posibilidad. – Pensaremos en algo, lo solucionaremos.  
- Tú no le conoces Damon, no se va a rendir. – respondió la chica, con algo de desesperación en la voz.  
- Bueno, supongo que ya te lo habrán advertido, pero a cabezota no me gana nadie. – replicó Damon, algo distraído porque ya estaba pensando en una forma de ayudarla.

Al final decidieron no darle la satisfacción a Matt, si es que estaba espiándoles, y se fueron juntos a la playa.

Pero no podían estar juntos las 24 horas del día, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que Elena se quedó sola hasta el momento en que Matt volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Aunque esta vez no fue tan discreto y llamó directamente a la puerta de la casa, donde sabía que solo estaba Elena porque había visto a Damon salir con la moto.

La chica no le abrió la puerta, como era obvio. En vez de eso abrió un poco la ventana de la cocina, que daba afuera, y mantuvo la mano en el pomo, lista para cerrarla rápidamente si fuese necesario.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Matt? – preguntó Elena con seriedad.  
- ¿Quién es ese? – le ignoró el chico.  
- ¿Ese?  
- Sí, el tío ese con el que estás siempre. – especificó, dejándose llevar por los celos que le atormentaban desde que vio a Damon y Elena juntos. – El que se pasa la vida aquí dentro. – dijo entredientes.  
- Eso es porque vive aquí. – respondió ella tranquilamente.  
- ¿Ya vives con él? ¿Tan poco has tardado en tirártelo? – Matt apretó con rabia los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, a punto de perder la paciencia.  
- ¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho? – mintió Elena. – No es asunto tuyo.  
- ¡Claro que lo es! – gritó Matt. - ¡Volverás a mí! ¡Y lo sabes!  
- Jamás.  
- Oh no. – sonrió cruelmente. – Volverás porque tengo algo que te interesa.

Elena se tensó y apretó la mano alrededor del pomo metálico de la ventana hasta hacerse daño. Quería cerrarla y olvidar sus problemas, pero tenía que aguantar, iba por el buen camino.

- Volverás si quieres recuperar tu dinero. No es tan mal trato, ¿no? ¿Cuánto dirías qué vale lo nuestro? – preguntó, y alzó una mano para indicarle que no contestara. – Cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que tengo acceso total y tú no.  
- Al menos lo reconoces. – dijo Elena, que había palidecido un poco.  
- Claro que lo reconozco, estás en mi poder. Eres tú quién tiene que reconocerlo y todo volverá a ser como antes. – presumió el chico.  
- No sé cómo has descubierto dónde estaba, pero vete de aquí Matt. – sentenció Elena, dejándole claro que su postura seguía siendo la misma.

Matt tampoco había cambiado de opinión y dio un paso hacia delante. No llegó a hacer nada más porque un brazo se interpuso en su camino, cortándole el paso.

- Te ha dicho que te vayas. No me digas que eres sordo porque no me lo creo. – dijo Damon, con tono bastante sarcástico.

Después miró a Elena y asintió ligeramente. La chica le devolvió el gesto, aliviada de verle. Tal y como habían acordado, Damon no se había ido muy lejos por si Matt aparecía y se había quedado escondido por los alrededores de la casa. Damon se colocó directamente delante de la ventana y cogió su móvil, que estaba junto al de Elena en la encimera que estaba justo bajo esa ventana.

- Cierra. – le pidió a la chica. – Ahora voy.

Elena dudó pero la seguridad de Damon en sí mismo acabó ganando la partida y le hizo caso, cerrando la ventana.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te metas. – le dijo Matt, que ya no estaba tan cómodo con su presencia allí.  
- Deja a Elena en paz. – dijo Damon. – Ya te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo, devuélvele lo que es suyo y déjala. No es tu propiedad para que puedas obligarla.  
- Eso ya lo veremos. – sonrió Matt con seguridad.  
- Vale, como quieras, que lo vea la policía y opinen. – sonrió a su vez Damon. – Seguro que les interesa escuchar lo que acabamos de grabar. –jugueteó con el móvil y a Matt le cambió la cara al comprender a que se refería.  
- Dame eso. – intentó arrebatárselo pero Damon fue más rápido al poner el móvil fuera de su alcance.  
- El móvil de Elena también estaba grabando, por si acaso consigues hacerte con el mío. Yo no perdería el tiempo, tenemos dos grabaciones en las que admites haber hecho algo ilegal y tengo un amigo en la policía. – volvió a jugar con el móvil. – Devuélvele la cuenta a Elena y desaparece o veremos cuánto tarda en delatarte tu amigo del banco ante la perspectiva de que le encarcelen.

Furioso y acorralado, Matt se echó hacia delante sin que Damon se lo esperase y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, donde primero alcanzó. Damon se dobló por el golpe y recibió otro en la cara antes de poder quitarse a Matt de encima.

- Tienes 48 horas. – le advirtió, secándose la sangre que le caía de la ceja sin querer entrar al trapo, pero eso Matt no lo sabía. El chico salió corriendo para que Damon no pudiera devolverle los golpes.

Damon esperó hasta que se hubo ido y fue a recoger la moto para guardarla en el garaje. Tan pronto como entró en la casa, Elena se le echó encima y le abrazó con fuerza. El chico no supo cómo reaccionar, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más acostumbrado al contacto físico con ella gracias a las prácticas con la moto. La sensación era cálida y agradable y hacía tanto tiempo que no le abrazaban que sintió el repentino impulso de dejarse llevar y devolver el abrazo. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a inspirar profundamente, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo en unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Elena se percató de la incomodidad del chico y le soltó, dándose cuenta entonces de que tenía una herida en la ceja.  
- No es nada. – dijo el chico, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y tocándose con cuidado alrededor de la herida.  
- Pero estás sangrando. – se preocupó Elena.  
- Parece más de lo que es. – volvió a quitarle importancia Damon. – Es un cobarde, no creo que se arriesgue a enfrentarse a la policía. Esta vez te dejará en paz. – dijo con seguridad.  
- Tuviste una idea genial con lo de grabar la conversación. – le reconoció. - Se delató, como dijiste.  
- Presumido y cobarde. Es la mejor combinación para nosotros. Ya lo verás. – sonrió Damon y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras.  
- Déjame ayudarte. – ofreció Elena, siguiéndole.

La chica cogió gasas, algodón, agua oxigenada y betadine del baño para curar a Damon. El chico esperaba en el pasillo, sin saber adonde ir. La habitación de Elena le parecía tan mala idea como la suya propia y estaba nervioso sin entender porqué.

- Ven aquí. – Elena le indicó que entrara al baño.

Damon entró tímidamente y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro.

- No sabía que conocías a nadie en la policía. – comentó Elena para romper el silencio.  
- Un hermano de mi … - se interrumpió en el último momento y se corrigió a sí mismo. – De Rebekah. - Kol, el pequeño de los Mikaelson y con el que había perdido el contacto igual que con los demás. – Hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Me haría el favor sin problemas. ¡Eh, eso duele! – protestó, dando un pequeño brinco.  
- Perdona. – se disculpó Elena, poniendo más cuidado en limpiarle la herida. – Esto te va a escocer. – le advirtió, cogiendo el agua oxigenada y echando un poco en un algodón.  
- No creo que sea necesario. – dijo Damon, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando desconfiado el algodón que Elena le acercaba.  
- No seas cobarde. – rió la chica. – No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a un poco de agua oxigenada con lo valiente que eres.  
- No le tengo miedo. – se defendió Damon automáticamente. Luego cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que Elena le había dicho. - ¿Me acabas de llamar valiente? - preguntó desconcertado.  
- Sigues adelante con todo lo que te ha pasado, eso es ser muy valiente. – respondió Elena, y aprovechó el desconcierto del chico para apoyar una mano en su mejilla y aplicarle el algodón en la herida.

El chico se quejó entre dientes pero aguantó sin moverse demasiado.

- Ya estás. ¿A qué no era para tanto? – sonrió Elena para sí misma cuando terminó de curarle.

Damon alzó una mano para tantearse la herida y Elena se apresuró a tomársela para impedirlo.

- No te toques. Llevabas razón y no es mucho, no creo ni que te quede marca. O será bastante pequeña, casi ni se notara. – le dijo, sin soltarle la mano hasta que acabó de hablar. - ¿Quieres qué veamos una peli? Te dejo elegir. – le preguntó mientras tiraba las gasas sucias y el algodón.  
- ¿También puedo elegir la cena? – preguntó Damon, aprovechando que le daba la espalda para mirarse la mano que le había cogido.  
- Todo lo que quieras. Te lo has ganado. – respondió Elena, mirándole de reojo. – Stefan tiene mucha razón, eres un buen chico y un buen amigo. – le reconoció.

Damon no supo que decir a eso y se limitó a sonreír, esperándola para bajar juntos al salón.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15: Tenemos visita

Damon no se equivocó con su teoría, Elena recuperó el acceso a su cuenta corriente casi en el límite de las 48 horas que le habían dado a Matt, al que no habían vuelto a ver por allí desde que se enfrentara a Damon. Elena al fin era libre de su ex novio, principalmente gracias a Damon, que trató de quitarse méritos y no le dio mucha importancia, aunque para ella si la tuviera.

Como bonus adicional, ambos se unieron aún más. Damon ya no salía por las mañanas con la moto, cambió su rutina para ir a la playa con Elena y era por la tarde cuando salían con la moto. Juntos. Como se estaban acostumbrando a hacer todo. El viernes volvieron a ir al cine, donde Elena simplemente saludó brevemente a Mason y se quedó toda la noche al lado de Damon. El chico no dijo nada, a pesar de que sabía que lo justo era que le diera la posibilidad de irse con él, pero estaba demasiado cómodo con ella como para planteárselo.

Esa sería su última noche solos porque Ric y Jenna venían de visita. Elena no se opuso a que a Damon lo visitasen sus amigos, todo lo contrario, le entusiasmó la idea de tener visita y además quería hablar con Jenna, por lo que le venía genial que vinieran.  
Damon también estaba ilusionado. La mañana del sábado Elena lo encontró temprano trasteando por el garaje, que Stefan también utilizaba en parte como trastero. Tras haberlo consultado previamente con su amigo, buscaba una videoconsola que le había dicho que guardaba ahí.

Antes de la muerte de Rebekah, los chicos tenían un pique al Guitar Hero y Damon no había vuelto a jugar desde entonces, pero le había escrito un mensaje a Ric retándole de nuevo. Su amigo había respondido como esperaba, aceptando el reto como había hecho siempre porque era bastante competitivo y porque no esperaba una propuesta así de Damon. Él traería el juego y las guitarras que se usaban como mandos, que aún guardaba de esa época a pesar de que ninguno jugaba ya y no tenía ningún problema en sacrificarse por su amigo, ahora que por fin demostraba interés en sus antiguos hobbies.

Jenna y Elena estaban en la playa, hacía calor y se habían acercado a la orilla. Aprovechando que estaban solas, Jenna también le había contado a Elena los avances que había hecho, especialmente ahora que la chica no temía que Matt volviera a interponerse. Había un par de puestos vacantes en el colegio de Jenna y le había conseguido entrevistas para ambos en septiembre, antes de que empezaran las clases, además de hablar con una amiga de otro colegio que le debía un favor. Elena casi la abrazó por la alegría cuando además le dijo que podía quedarse esos días con ellos en vez de buscarse un hotel hasta que supiera algo definitivo.

Después de eso pasaron a hablar de temas menos complicados, hasta que llegaron a los chicos.

- No van a venir. – le dijo Jenna cuando la vio mirando de nuevo hacia la casa.  
- Dijeron que vendrían en un rato. – dijo Elena. Los chicos se habían preparado a la carrera y se habían puesto a instalar la videoconsola, con la excusa de que irían en cuanto terminasen.  
- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que se quedan jugando. Es lo que hacían siempre.  
- Los conoces bien.  
- Son muchos años. – sonrió Jenna.  
- ¿Cuántos? – preguntó Elena con curiosidad.  
- Conocí a Ric cuando estábamos en tercero de carrera, a los demás me los presentó poco después, así que ya son… - se interrumpió un momento mientras calculaba. – Ocho años.  
- Wow, cuánto tiempo. – dijo Elena, alegrándose sinceramente por ellos.  
- Sí, somos los eternos novios. – rió Jenna.  
- Pues con ocho años podríais perfectamente pasar a más.  
- Sí, alguna vez lo hemos hablado, pero no creemos que sea una buena idea.

Como Jenna habló con algo de tristeza, lo primero que Elena pensó fue que tenían algún tipo de problema o desacuerdo. Dudó entre seguir preguntando o callarse como sentía que debía hacer, pero la chica adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

- Damon. – dijo simplemente a modo de explicación.  
- Damon se alegraría por vosotros, le importáis muchísimo. – respondió Elena, viendo por primera vez en vivo y en directo la sobreprotección que rodeaba al chico.

Jenna esquivó su mirada antes de contestar.

- No queremos ponerle en la situación de enfrentarse a una boda y nosotros no necesitamos ningún papel que diga que nos queremos.

Elena lo dejó estar porque era un tema en el que no se consideraba con derecho a opinar y además estaba de acuerdo con Jenna en esa última parte. Si Ric y ella se querían, un papel y un anillo desde luego que no iban a cambiar nada.

Volvieron cuando empezaron a tener hambre. Ya desde antes de entrar supieron que los chicos seguían jugando a la consola, porque la música de Hotel California se oía bastante. El saludo de las chicas se quedó sin respuesta porque los chicos apenas las escucharon y tampoco podían hacer ni siquiera un gesto. Ambos se habían deshecho de las camisetas y estaban solo en bañador, que era como estar en pantalón corto para ellos. En algún momento debían de haber hecho una pausa porque sobre la mesita que había entre el sofá y la televisión había dos botes de refresco, uno frente a cada chico.

Damon jugaba de pie mientras que Ric no lo necesitaba, le iba ganando a pesar de que su posición de estar sentado en el sillón era más incómoda. Este último sonreía, mientras su amigo se mordía el labio. A uno de los dos, Elena no supo a quién, no le iba demasiado bien porque de vez en cuando sonaban notas discordantes, que se escuchaban perfectamente en medio de la melodía de la canción.

- Tres, dos, uno… y gane. – celebró Ric en el momento en que tocó la última nota, una combinación de dos a la vez.  
- Mierda, te tenía. – se lamentó Damon, dejándose caer en el sillón.  
- ¿Cuándo? – rió Ric. – Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal en la playa? – preguntó en tono inocente, como si no las hubieran dejado tiradas con toda la intención.  
- Esta tarde lo sabréis. – respondió su novia, acercándose para saludarle con una caricia en el hombro.  
- ¿No queréis jugar? Podemos hacer un dos contra dos. – propuso Damon, tal y como habían hablado antes entre ellos.  
- Sí, claro, para que os lo paséis en grande dándonos una paliza. – lo descartó Jenna, que los conocía a la perfección.

Los dos chicos se miraron con complicidad y no se molestaron en disimular que esa era justo su intención.

- Os dejamos elegir compañero a vosotras. – cedió Ric con gesto magnánimo. Le dio un último trago a su refresco antes de seguir hablando. – Pero ya sabes lo que significa eso, se me van a rifar porque soy el mejor. – presumió mirando a Damon.  
- Menos hablar y más demostrarlo jugando. – se defendió Damon.  
- Pero si te he machacado colega. – rió Ric.  
- Porque había perdido la práctica, pero las últimas las he ganado yo.

Jenna miró a Elena y, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para que no la vieran los chicos, vocalizó "niños" a la vez que los señalaba discretamente. Elena rió y eso llamó la atención de Damon.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Elena? – preguntó, poniendo mucho cuidado en llamarla por su nombre y no usar el apodo delante de sus amigos. - ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?  
- No sé jugar. – reconoció ella.  
- ¿Nunca has jugado? – se sorprendió Damon. – Es muy fácil, yo te enseño. Ven aquí. – ofreció cuando ella negó de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y señalando el hueco que quedaba entre sus piernas, una postura que les resultaba cómoda porque se habían acostumbrado a ella en las prácticas de moto.

Para el inmenso asombro de Ric y Jenna, Elena no dudó y se sentó donde Damon la indicaba. El chico se había quitado la guitarra que hacía las veces de mando y se la colocó a Elena, pasando la tira por sus hombros.

- Solo tienes que apretar la tecla del color que aparece en la pantalla. – empezó a explicarle Damon, mostrándole como debía colocar las manos. – Con esta llevas el ritmo, es importante que la toques a la vez que la del color, o no vale.

Ric se levantó y recogió la lata vacía de su amigo, marchándose con su novia a la cocina y dejando a Elena y Damon a solas en el salón.

- ¿Tú has visto eso? – preguntó Jenna en voz baja, mientras Ric se dedicaba a tirar los dos refrescos vacíos a la basura.  
- No le digas nada, por favor, Jenna. – le pidió sin mirar.  
- ¿Cómo no voy a decir nada?  
- Porque quiero a mi amigo de vuelta. – confesó egoístamente Ric, girándose despacio para enfrentar a su novia. Era un tema que habían hablado muchas veces y no solo entre ellos, todo el grupo lo había debatido hasta la saciedad, llegando a una única conclusión: parte del espíritu de Damon había muerto con Rebekah. - ¿Tú lo has visto? Damon es más el mismo ahora que en los últimos años. Si le dices algo volverá a encerrarse. – negó con la cabeza. – Y tampoco están haciendo nada malo, Jenna. – señaló hacia el salón.

Desde donde estaban podían escucharles hablar y Ric llevaba razón. Damon seguía enseñando a Elena manejar el videojuego, ni más ni menos.

- No digo que sea malo. – dijo la chica, bajando un poco más la voz para que no pudieran oírles desde fuera. – Pero es peligroso, pueden acabar muy mal, Ric.  
- Damon no va con intenciones de nada, ya lo sabes. – le defendió su amigo.  
- Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ¿pero lo sabe, Elena? Eso es lo que me preocupa. – confesó Jenna.

Ric se acercó a su novia para abrazarla cariñosamente.

- Claro que lo sabe. Es imposible no saberlo en cuanto conoces un poco a Damon.  
- Damon nunca podrá tener nada con nadie hasta que no acepte que los sueños y planes que tenía con Beckah nunca se van a cumplir. – dijo Jenna, apoyándose contra el hombro de Ric. – Hasta que no esté en paz consigo mismo, no podrá avanzar.  
- Ya lo sé, pero tiene que hacerlo solo, a su ritmo. Últimamente está mejor, confiemos en eso, Jenna. No le digas nada o volveremos adonde estábamos antes. Y no quiero darle la razón. – le suplicó.  
- ¿Darle la razón en qué? – preguntó extrañada.  
- Hace poco, hablando con Damon con Elena, me dijo que mantenía las distancias porque los chicos y las chicas no podían ser solo amigos y le contesté que eso era una tontería. Si ahora le digo algo sobre su amistad con Elena será como darle la razón y no quiero. – explicó Ric.  
- Bueno, mientras no vea nada raro, me callaré. – aceptó la chica.

Continuaron abrazados un rato más en la privacidad de la cocina, ya que solían llevar cuidado en no ser demasiado cariñosos delante de Damon. Cuando volvieron al salón, Damon y Elena seguían en la misma postura, sin parecer nada incómodos. El chico estaba echado hacia atrás, de forma que apenas tocaba a Elena. Estaban practicando con una canción de verdad y Damon tenía problemas para contener la risa.

Actuando como habían acordado, Ric y Jenna tomaron asiento sin hacer comentarios.

- ¿Comemos cuando terminéis? – preguntó Jenna.

No tenían nada que preparar, solo tenían que calentar la lasaña que ella misma había preparado el día anterior y traído para agradecerles la invitación.

- Por mí perfecto. – asintió Damon distraídamente, porque estaba más concentrado en la pantalla.

Elena se puso nerviosa al tener la atención de todos y falló varias notas seguidas con lo que terminó la partida. Un poco avergonzada, se apresuró a quitarse la guitarra y devolvérsela a Damon tras levantarse. El chico no hizo ningún comentario burlón por la presencia de sus amigos, pero sí que una chispa de diversión iluminaba su mirada.

Como eran cuatro, decidieron comer en el salón en vez de en la cocina. Estaban todos colaborando en poner la mesa, cuando Ric aprovechó para acercarse a Elena.

- A Damon no le hagas ni caso. Le gusta mucho hablar pero luego no es tan bueno. – dijo en voz baja para que los otros no le oyeran. – Luego te enseño un par de trucos para que se le baje la chulería.

Elena sonrió agradecida, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ric, aunque el ofrecimiento del chico se aplazó porque se fueron todos a la playa al poco de terminar de comer.

Por la noche, Elena estaba algo desvelada. Habían cenado en casa pero después habían ido a dar un paseo por la playa. Era bastante tarde cuando volvieron y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Damon ocupaba ahora la de Stefan porque les había dejado la suya a sus amigos. Esta vez solo se había llevado el portátil, el cargador del móvil y las fotos de su novia, porque tenía la confianza suficiente con ellos para entrar si necesitaba algo o cuando quisiera cambiarse de ropa.

Elena no quiso despertar a nadie y tuvo mucho cuidado al bajar a la planta de abajo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Damon en el salón. El chico estaba a oscuras, con la televisión puesta con muy poco volumen, apenas un zumbido en el que no se distinguían las palabras. Se giró a mirar cuando escuchó pasos y le alegró ver a Elena en vez de a uno de sus amigos. Sabía que así tendría que dar menos explicaciones de porqué estaba despierto.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó Elena en voz baja, acercándose a él.

Damon negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Elena.  
- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – preguntó Damon en un apagado tono de voz.

"Porque estás aquí solo y no precisamente para ver la tele", pensó Elena, sabiendo que decirle eso probablemente no fuese una buena idea.

- Me voy a hacer un té, ¿quieres algo? – le ofreció en cambio.

Damon volvió a negar con la cabeza y Elena se reafirmó en sus sospechas. Se fue a la cocina, pero no dejó de vigilar al chico desde allí, tratando de no ser muy evidente. Damon ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, seguía llevando los vaqueros y la camiseta oscura con la que había salido, camuflándose bastante bien en la oscuridad. Pero estaba descalzo, como Elena pudo ver cuando subió una pierna al sofá y apoyó un codo sobre esa rodilla, completamente rodeado por un halo de tristeza.

Terminó de prepararse el té y cogió también la caja con tizas, llevándosela a Damon para intentar animarle. Se las ofreció al chico en silencio y, a pesar de que al principio las rehusó, se quedó con la caja en el regazo tras haber cogido una. Elena se sentó a su lado, acunando la taza caliente entre sus manos y bebiendo a pequeños sorbitos.

- Tienes derecho a estar triste, Damon. – le dijo, incapaz de quedarse callada.  
- No quiero hablar de eso, Elena. – contestó él automáticamente, con el modo de autodefensa activado.  
- Ya lo sé. – dijo ella. – Y no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Solo quería decirte eso, que no pasa nada porque la eches de menos y estés triste. – repitió, tomando un poco de té.

Pensativo, Damon asimiló sus palabras antes de contestar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, clavando la mirada en ella. - ¿Por qué siempre te resulta tan fácil leerme?  
- Yo no diría siempre. – más bien casi nunca. – Pero lo único que ha cambiado de ayer a hoy es que tus amigos están aquí. Supongo que es inevitable recordar.

Tenía sentido, porque eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Damon, aunque Elena no hubiera caído en ello hasta ahora. Se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica se bebía el té y él hacía como que veía la televisión, aunque no le interesase lo más mínimo.

- Vete a la cama Elena, yo me voy a quedar un rato más. – o toda la noche, pero Damon no tenía intención de decirle eso.  
- No tengo sueño. Voy a quedarme un rato por aquí, si no te importa.

Damon se encogió de hombros, indicando que le daba exactamente igual. Su melancolía era tan grande que Elena se sentía un poco intrusa y decidió dejarle a solas con sus recuerdos. Había bajado con su cuaderno para ponerse con algo nuevo que se le había ocurrido y que no se atrevía a empezar, y salió a sentarse fuera en el porche, donde había una especie de asiento balancín que rara vez utilizaban.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, a pesar de que tachaba la mayor parte de lo que escribía, que no escuchó acercarse a Damon hasta que este se sentó a su lado. Llevaba consigo la caja de tizas y le ofreció a Elena.

- Sigo sin querer hablar. – le advirtió en tono serio.  
- No hables entonces. – respondió simplemente Elena, cerrando el cuaderno en torno al bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo para coger una de las chucherías.  
- ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó, ahora dominado por su curiosidad y cogiendo también otra de las tizas. La tercera de la noche para él.  
- Apuntar algunas ideas.  
- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – preguntó con la intención de despejarse.  
- Nada interesante. – respondió esquiva, lo que a Damon le extrañó.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿No me adelantas nada? – él solía escribir directamente sus ideas cuando se le ocurría algo, o cuando reciclaba algún apunte de su propio cuaderno, pero Elena solía contárselas y las debatían juntos antes de que las escribiera.  
- Es que no tengo nada, Damon. – le insistió ella.  
- ¿Entonces qué escribías? – preguntó extrañado.  
- No era sobre nuestro fic.  
- ¿Algo nuevo? – la curiosidad del chico habló de nuevo. – Puedo hacerte de betta y darte una opinión si quieres. – ofreció desinteresadamente.

Elena dudó, doblando un poco el cuaderno entre sus manos.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – negó. – No nos pondríamos nunca de acuerdo en este tema y ya sé cuál es tu opinión.  
- No te sigo, pequeña.

A Elena no le pasó desapercibido que había vuelto a usar el apodo y aunque no tenía intención de contarle de qué escribía, terminó respondiéndole.

- Es sobre los libros de Damien. – le explicó, y a Damon se le pasaron las ganas de saber más al escucharla.  
- Ah. – dijo, desviando la mirada a un lado.  
- ¿Ves? – señaló Elena. – No es algo que podamos debatir. Esta vez no.  
- Inténtalo. – pidió Damon, sorprendiéndola.  
- En serio Damon, no creo que sea buena idea. Ya discutimos una vez cuando hablamos sobre los libros, no quiero repetirlo. – negó Elena con rotundidad.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una mano se posó sobre su brazo para impedírtelo.

- Ahí fui un capullo, pero prometo no enfadarme. – aseguró Damon, quitando la mano tan rápido como consiguió su atención. – Venga, pequeña, necesito una distracción. Cuéntamelo.

Elena se dio cuenta de que eso lo más cerca que estaba Damon de pedirle ayuda y se apiadó de él.

- ¿Qué sabes del sexto libro de Damien?  
- Que estás muy segura de que vaya a haber un sexto.  
- Está confirmado por la editorial, cenizo. – replicó Elena, dándole un golpecito con el hombro.

La respuesta de Damon fue sonreír muy levemente y empezar a mover el asiento, simplemente por hacer algo que le mantuviera entretenido.

- Bueno, pues eso. – continuó Elena. – Es muy raro que a estas alturas no se sepa más que eso. Ha pasado más de un año, debería haber salido ya y ni siquiera hay una sinopsis o un título. Y… - dobló un poco más el cuaderno, captando la atención de Damon. – no me siento muy cómoda invadiendo el trabajo del autor, por eso no me gusta mucho escribir en el universo de los libros. – explicó, un poco yéndose por las ramas. – Hace unos días se me ocurrió algo y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Apuntarlo en algún sitio es algo que suele funcionar.  
- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó suavemente, llevando una mano hasta el cuaderno. A diferencia de otras veces, no trató de arrebatarle el objeto de su curiosidad y esperó a que se lo diera ella.  
- Solo son ideas y una escena. – negó débilmente Elena.  
- Me gustaría verlo. – insistió Damon y la chica terminó cediendo y soltando su cuaderno de ideas.  
- No te va a gustar. – le avisó mientras Damon lo abría por la parte que marcaba el bolígrafo y leí lo que no estaba tachado.  
Elena llevaba razón pero Damon había sincero en su promesa y pensó bien su respuesta.  
- ¿Es el final del capítulo?  
- Sí, es lo que más claro tengo. – respondió la chica, nerviosa por saber que opinaría.  
- ¿Y ella es médico?  
- Enfermera.  
- ¿Por qué no lo lleva al hospital?  
- Porque cuando lo encuentra, Damien le pide que le deje morir. – susurró Elena. – Como no está dispuesta a hacerlo, piensa que en su casa puede tratarlo y controlarlo mejor. Y de esa forma no quedan registros, que es algo que a ella también le conviene.

Damon asintió levemente, releyendo el último párrafo.

- ¿Y ese niño que ve al final? El que se asusta al ver a Damien y sale corriendo, ¿también tiene problemas, no? – Elena le asintió. – Le van las causas perdidas. – resumió el chico.  
- Te equivocas, Damien no es una causa perdida pero sí está perdido, que es distinto. No sé si me explico.  
- Adelante. – le pidió Damon, haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- Ya no le queda más por hacer, se ha vengado y con creces, pero sigue estando vivo. ¿Qué hacer ahora con esa vida? Esa es la respuesta que Damien tiene que encontrar, porque hasta que no lo haga, no podrá tener una segunda oportunidad.  
- Eso no siempre existe. – dijo Damon en voz baja.  
- No siempre, que no es lo mismo que nunca. – asintió la chica. - ¿Por qué no podría tenerla Damien?  
- Porque él no la quiere. – respondió acertadamente Damon.  
- Pero podría quererla si se dan las circunstancias adecuadas.  
- Si se enamora de esta chica, ¿no? – Elena asintió tímidamente a la pregunta de Damon.  
- Eso es mucho suponer.  
- Por eso está el niño, subestimas esa parte. – dijo Elena, que había pensado incluir a ese pequeño para derribar las murallas de Damien.

Era evidente que Damon no lo veía igual, Elena notó que estaban llegando a un punto muerto y se echó atrás.

- Tampoco es importante, no iba a escribirlo de todas formas. – dijo, tratando de recuperar el cuaderno.  
- ¿Me lo dejas un rato? – pidió Damon, sorprendiéndola completamente. – No voy a cambiar nada. – aseguró al ver que dudaba.  
- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – desconfió la chica.  
- ¿Confías en mí?

Elena intuyó lo importante que era esa simple pregunta y lo mucho que su respuesta podía cambiar las cosas entre Damon y ella, así que le dijo la verdad. Confiaba en él, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de lo mucho que se habían acabado uniendo? Algo reticente, dejó que Damon terminara haciéndose con el cuaderno.

El chico no hizo nada con él, se dedicó a mirar el mar con gesto pensativo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso que podían oír perfectamente la respiración del otro. Damon se llevó una mano a la barbilla e interrumpió el movimiento del columpio al ponerse en pie.

- Es tarde, deberíamos acostarnos ya.

Elena asintió y le siguió silenciosamente escaleras arriba. El chico se detuvo frente a la habitación de la chica y la esperó para despedirse.

- Buenas noches, pequeña. – susurró, a pesar de que Ric y Jenna habían cerrado su puerta.  
- Buenas noches, Damon. – respondió Elena de igual manera. Después extendió la mano con cuidado y rozó la del chico, con la que estaba sujetando el cuaderno que Elena aún no tenía ni idea de porqué quería. – Intenta descansar algo, ¿vale? – le pidió, apretándole un poco la mano, esperando que se lo tomase como un gesto de ánimo.  
- Lo intentaré, no prometo más. – la oscuridad ocultó la sonrisa de Damon, que disfrutaba de que Elena no tuviera ni idea del verdadero motivo por el que quería subir. No tenía nada que ver con Rebekah.

La chica aceptó su respuesta y entró en su habitación. Damon fue a la que quedaba, cerró la puerta y ni siquiera encendió la luz mientras buscaba a tientas el portátil. En cuanto lo tuvo encendido, la pantalla le proporcionó toda la luz que necesitaba y se sentó en la cama con el ordenador a un lado y el cuaderno de Elena al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena estaba preparando café para los cuatro, que se habían levantado más o menos a la vez y ella había sido la primera en bajar. Damon apareció poco después, casi a la carrera para ganarles a sus amigos los segundos que necesitaba. Tomó a Elena por sorpresa al apoyar las manos en sus hombros y acercarse a su oído para susurrar.

- Mira tu correo cuando puedas. A solas. – dijo, y enseguida se apartó de ella. Estaba abriendo un armario cuando primero Jenna, y después Ric, entraron riéndose por una tontería.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: No me haces caso

Elena no pudo ponerse con el ordenador hasta después de comer. Damon se había subido en cuanto terminó con el postre, Ric y Jenna se mostraron encantados de tener un rato a solas y no se preocuparon demasiado por lo que hiciera la chica mientras.

Elena encontró un archivo adjunto en su correo, un documento de Word que Damon le había enviado a altas horas de la mañana. No supo que le sorprendió más, si que por primera vez hubiera escrito un capítulo entero o que hubiera tomado su idea prestada para escribir el capítulo que a ella no le acababa de salir. La chica volvió a mirar la hora de envío, mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto preocupado. Ya había notado a Damon algo apático y como cansado esa mañana en la playa, ni siquiera se había ido al agua tanto como solía, y se preguntó cuánto habría dormido, si es que había dormido algo.

La curiosidad pronto superó a cualquier recelo y se puso a leer. Terminó boquiabierta y encantada con el resultado, tanto que salió casi corriendo en busca del chico para decírselo. Probó directamente en la habitación de Stefan, que era provisionalmente la de Damon, y entró aprovechándose de que la puerta solo estaba entornada.

Dentro reinaba la penumbra y el bulto que era Damon en la cama se removió y protestó ante la entrada de Elena.

- Perdona. ¿Estabas dormido? – pregunta la chica tímidamente, hablando en voz baja.  
- No. – refunfuñó el chico, molesto con él mismo aunque Elena pensó de primeras que era con ella por molestarle.

Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó la cara, después espió por detrás del hombro de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – utilizó el mote al no ver moros en la costa.  
- Ya te he leído. – dijo Elena, iluminándosele la cara.  
- Ah. – Damon se sintió casi tan nervioso como cuando se lo había mandado al terminarlo. Había estado a punto de no hacerlo y guardar ese capítulo en la carpeta de borradores que nunca verían la luz. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de habérselo mandado finalmente. - ¿Y qué te ha parecido? – preguntó completamente inseguro.

Elena se acercó entusiasmada, casi como si levitase, y se dejó caer en la cama a su lado. Damon se movió un poco hacia al lateral, poniendo más espacio entre ellos en la cama de forma instintiva.

- Es genial. – sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Damon, en un tono que dejaba claro que no pensaba igual.  
- Es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. – respondió Elena, con tanta seriedad que al chico se le escapó una risita.

El capítulo no era perfecto, estaba lleno de las habituales repeticiones de palabras y pequeñas faltas de ortografía que Damon metía completamente aposta y de las que Elena no le comentaba nada para no avergonzarle. Pero aparte de esos detalles, la chica no veía absolutamente nada malo en él. A ella le gustaba como escribía Damon y la forma en que solía captar a Damien. Escribía poco, especialmente comparado con ella, y se notaba que le costaba, pero Elena no podía haber pedido un compañero mejor.

- Gracias. – sonrió Elena, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole levemente el brazo, un contacto que sabía que Damon podía soportar y que hasta apreciaba. Además le ofreció tizas de la caja que cogió de la mesilla, ya que Damon se había adueñado de ella desde anoche.

Damon también sonrió al ver que lo feliz que la había hecho con tan poco, mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando anoche se le ocurrió escribir el libro que quería Elena, solo para ella y en agradecimiento a lo que hacía por él. Era consciente de que tendría que sacrificarse y meter algo de romance, porque era lo que le gustaba a la chica, pero pretendía hacer de la acción la línea principal. Para eso contaba con el carácter de Damien, que era incapaz de mirar para otro lado ante los problemas, especialmente cuando había injusticias de por medio.

- Me alegro de que te guste. – dijo completamente sincero.  
- Deberías hacerte una cuenta en fanfiction y subirlo. – Elena ya se lo había propuesto varias veces con idéntico resultado, pero lo intentó una vez más.  
- No. Y tú tampoco vas a subirla. – negó Damon, adelantándose a lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. - No si quieres seguir leyendo.  
- ¿Tienes más? – se interesó Elena al instante.  
- Puede. Pero primero tienes que prometerme que quedará entre nosotros y hacerme un favor. – respondió Damon, con una enigmática media sonrisa.

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que aceptar sus duras condiciones para poder seguir leyendo y le hizo la promesa.

- No quiero salir esta tarde, ¿no podrías convencer a Jenna para quedarnos en casa? – fue la petición del chico.  
- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? – preguntó Elena extrañada, ya que después de todo Jenna era principalmente amiga de Damon, no de ella.  
- A mí no me va a hacer caso. – el chico puso los ojos en blanco solo de imaginarse como su amiga le acabaría obligando. – Si se lo pides tú, sí. Y Ric es fácil de convencer, no podrá resistirse si le retamos a la consola.  
- ¿A la consola? – repitió Elena, sin que la idea le hiciera mucha gracia. – Pero soy malísima Damon, no es divertido.  
- ¿Y si te enseño?  
- Para que vuelvas a reírte. – Elena negó con la cabeza.

Llevaba toda la razón con que ahí no se había portado muy bien el día anterior y Damon se sintió un poquito culpable.

- No me río, lo prometo. – aseguró el chico, mostrándole ambas manos en gesto de paz.  
- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Elena, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
- Hay tutoriales y podemos jugar las primeras canciones, que son muy fáciles. – asintió Damon, poniendo cara de niño bueno. - ¿Por qué no pruebas y luego decides?  
- Vale, pero como oiga una risita… - le amenazó Elena con el dedo, sin completar la frase.  
- Sí, sí, me comportaré. ¿Vamos? – preguntó Damon, sentándose en su lado del lateral para levantarse.  
- ¿Ahora? ¿No quieres echarte un rato?  
- Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de dormir por las tardes. – se quejó Damon, ya yendo hacia la puerta.

La explicación fue suficiente para Elena, quién se levantó sin ponerle más peros y bajó con él al salón. Al principio la chica iba bastante reticente, pero un rato después se encontró a sí misma pasándoselo bien. Había jugado varios tutoriales con Damon y se encontraba más cómoda con la mecánica del juego. Damon le había explicado que las canciones iban apareciendo por orden de dificultad cuando estaban en el modo World Tour y hasta se había atrevido a empezar una partida con él, siempre en dificultad fácil para ella y en medio para Damon. El chico había mantenido su promesa y se estaba portando bastante bien, aunque protestó cuando Elena se rió de él cuando falló por querer fliparse demasiado.

- No es justo. ¿Tú puedes reírte y yo no? – protestó girándose hacia ella, con lo que siguió fallando notas.  
- No me distraigas tramposo. – respondió Elena sonriente, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.  
- ¿Tramposo, yo? Pero si no estoy haciendo nada. – se defendió el chico.  
- Preguntémosle a Ric. Ric, ¿tú qué dices? – preguntó la chica como si nada.

Damon no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba con ellos y lo buscó con la mirada, sin encontrarlo por ningún sitio porque Elena le había engañado. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y volvió a mirar a tiempo de ver como su pantalla se ponía en negro con el odioso mensaje de que acababa de perder.

- Has hecho trampas. – protestó indignado.  
- ¿Yo? Que va. – sonrió Elena.  
- Y luego me llamas a mí tramposo. – se enfurruñó Damon, cruzándose de brazos.

Ese fue el momento que eligió Ric para aparecer de verdad en el salón. Se fue derecho hacia ellos al ver que estaban jugando.

- ¿Le has ganado? Qué buena, Elena. – animó a la chica, lanzándole una mirada de burla a su amigo, quién se enfurruñó más.

Ric entró en el juego en la siguiente partida, entrando en el lugar de Damon por haber perdido y así fueron turnándose hasta que también bajó Jenna. Ella prefería aprovechar las vacaciones con el mayor tiempo de playa posible, pero esta vez no le quedó más remedio que ceder y se unió al juego. Los cuatro lo pasaron muy bien a pesar de que no salieron de casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Jenna se impacientaba porque Damon aún no se había levantado y querían ir a la playa. Su novio y Elena estaban ya preparados y fue la chica quién se ofreció a ir a avisar a Damon. Ric aceptó para calmar a Jenna y se fue con ella a la playa, Elena les aseguró que iría enseguida y subió a la planta de arriba.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y abrió sin encontrar oposición. Como suponía, el chico estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad buscando la ventana.

Le pareció que protestaba pero Damon no dio señales de vida hasta que subió la persiana. El chico dormía abrazado a una almohada girado justo hacia ese lado, por lo que la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara.

- Despierta, es tarde. – le dijo Elena, terminando de subir la persiana.

Damon soltó la almohada y se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para protegerse de la molesta luz. Elena no cayó hasta ese momento en que Damon dormía solo en ropa interior, en la que era muy evidente que el miembro erecto del chico palpitaba contra la tela azul claro de los bóxers.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Damon, y a pesar de estar aún somnoliento le pareció extrañó que Elena necesitase tanto tiempo para contestar esa pregunta tan simple.

Espió entre sus dedos y la expresión de la chica le alarmó. Al seguir su mirada cayó en su "pequeño problema" y se apresuró a coger la almohada para cubrirse.

- Yo… perdona… Solo venía a decirte que te esperamos en la playa. – titubeó Elena, roja como un tomate, y decidió dejar las disculpas para marcharse lo más rápido posible.  
- En cuanto desayune voy. – acertó a contestar Damon, completamente incómodo. Supuso que también debía de estar poniéndose rojo, porque notaba que le ardían las orejas por la vergüenza.  
- Estamos donde siempre. – le informó la chica, retrocediendo apresuradamente hacia la puerta.  
- Espera, Elena. – la llamó Damon, poniéndose en pie como pudo mientras seguía tapándose con la almohada. Aunque estaba mortalmente avergonzado y no quería prolongar más la situación, tampoco quería que Elena malinterpretara que lo hubiera encontrado empalmado.  
- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, girándose insegura.  
- Es algo natural del cuerpo. – empezó a explicarse Damon sin mirarla a los ojos, con lo que aumentó la mortificación de Elena. – Creo que es por algo de la circulación, no porque estuviese pensando…  
- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Damon. – le cortó Elena tan pronto como pudo. – Te esperamos en la playa. – le dijo sin entretenerse más y ahora si echó a correr para reunirse con Ric y Jenna.

Damon observó impotente como huía, porque no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era lo que estaba pasando, Elena huía de él. Se dejó caer en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

- Genial Damon, realmente genial. – se dijo apenado a sí mismo. Después se levantó para prepararse para la playa porque no quería enfrentarse a las consecuencias con Jenna, pero si por él fuera, se tiraría en la cama a esperar a que el tiempo diera marcha atrás.

Lo que Damon no esperaba era que ese encontronazo le hiciera perder la atención de Elena. Se había acostumbrado no solo a estar con ella prácticamente a todas horas, si no también a que estuviera pendiente de él, aunque Elena directamente no le dijera nada. Él tampoco había hecho comentarios y no se aprovechaba de ello, pero le gustaba saber que la chica estaba ahí si lo necesitaba. Nada más llegar a la playa se dio cuenta de que Elena le evitaba, no de forma evidente porque ni Ric ni Jenna sospecharon que hubiera pasado algo, pero Damon sí que fue consciente de ello.

Para terminar de rematarlo, cuando intentaron jugar al voleyball en un pequeño torneo amistoso que habían organizado para la gente de la playa, resultó que les faltaba uno y les asignaron aleatoriamente a otro chico que estaba también desparejado. Resultó ser Mason, que seguía teniéndole bastante respeto a Damon y se pegó a Elena aún con más motivos.

Lo único bueno para Damon de esa mañana fue que nadie le contó a Ric y Jenna como había perdido los nervios y asustado a Mason. Por lo demás tuvo que soportar al chico todo el día de risitas con Elena y los traidores de sus amigos, que estaban encantados con que les hubiera tocado Mason de entre todas las personas posibles.

La chica le ignoró durante todo ese tiempo, negándole una atención que Damon ni siquiera sospechaba hasta ahora que pudiera ser tan importante para él. Como si fuese un niño pequeño, se pasó todo el día molesto porque Elena no le hiciera caso.

Ric entró con cuidado en el despacho, buscaba a Damon, quién les había dicho unas horas antes que iba a intentar escribir. Su amigo se había adueñado del escritorio, tenía el portátil abierto y tecleaba rápidamente con expresión concentrada.

- Ey, colega. ¿Cenamos? – preguntó, haciéndole volver a la realidad.  
- ¿Ya? – se extrañó el chico, mirando la hora en su portátil y comprobando que su amigo llevaba razón. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando y sonrió por ello. – Dame un minuto y voy.  
- ¿Estabas escribiendo? – preguntó Ric, rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a cotillear.

Damon bajó rápidamente la pantalla y negó con el índice.

- Puede, pero no puedes verlo. – esbozó una media sonrisa misteriosa.

Ric se alegró sinceramente y se sentó a esperar a que recogiera.

- ¿Has empezado tu libro nuevo entonces? – curioseó mientras.  
- No. – negó rotundamente Damon, había avanzado bastante la historia que le estaba escribiendo a Elena, pero eso era todo. No había un nuevo libro ahí, Damien seguía estando muerto en su mente. – Pero por algo se empieza, quizá así se me ocurra algo bueno.  
- Seguro que sí, colega. No tengo ninguna duda. – le animó Ric.

La confianza de su amigo abrumó un poco a Damon, quién se apresuró a cambiar de tema tan pronto como hubo apagado el portátil. Lo dejó allí para luego y bajó con Ric. La mesa estaba puesta y le extrañó ver solo tres platos.

- ¿Y Elena? – le preguntó a Jenna, que venía de la cocina con una botella de agua.  
- Dijo que no la esperásemos, que cenaría fuera con Mason. – respondió su amiga, para el disgusto de Damon, al que no le gustó nada la noticia. Bastante tenía con que tanto el día anterior como esa misma tarde Mason se hubiera convertido en la sombra de Elena, como para encontrarse de repente con esa noticia.  
- ¿Cuándo ha dicho eso? – preguntó medio en voz alta, medio para sí mismo.

Recordaba vagamente que Elena se había asomado al despacho para avisarle de que se iba, pero nada sobre que no fuera a venir a cenar. Una vez más se había visto tan absorbido por algo que estaba escribiendo que prácticamente se había desconectado del mundo real. No quiso pensar en la última vez que no se había despedido de alguien cercano por estar escribiendo. El recuerdo solo hizo más grande el nudo en el estómago que ya sentía desde que Elena apenas le hacía caso.

- Antes de irse. Tranquilo colega, también dijo que no vendría tarde. – le dijo Ric, que como todos los demás estaba acostumbrado a esa necesidad de Damon. – Con las horas que son, seguramente estará aquí antes de que terminemos.

Damon asintió sin ganas y ayudó a terminar de poner la mesa, aunque se dejó la mitad de la comida en el plato. Ni siquiera ver a Elena, que llegó pocos minutos después de que el trío hubiera acabado de cenar, sirvió para mejorar su ánimo y su inspiración.

Como ya era la última noche que Ric y Jenna pasarían con ellos, salieron a cenar fuera y después tomar una copa. Como no se iban hasta la mañana siguiente, Ric acompañaba a su amigo con un vaso de Bourbon y las chicas bebían mojitos, disfrutando de la noche y pasando un buen rato entre amigos. Esta vez Elena no los había abandonado en todo el día para irse con Mason, por lo que el humor de Damon era bueno hasta que vio al chico en la misma terraza que ellos, con otros dos chicos y dos chicas.

Elena no lo vio, ni él la vio a ella hasta que se levantó con Jenna para ir al baño. Mason las interceptó a la vuelta, queriendo hablar con Elena. Jenna la esperó apartándose un poco para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó en voz baja cuando se separaron.  
- Nada. – dijo Elena, con una sonrisita que negaba sus palabras. – Solo quería saber si podía invitarme a algo, pero ya le he dicho que hoy estaba con nosotros. – confesó justo después, mientras volvían a su mesa.  
- Eso es genial, Elena. – susurró Jenna con entusiasmo. – Deberías ir.  
- ¿Ir adónde? – curioseó Damon, que había alcanzado a oír la última frase.  
- Elena acaba de rechazar una invitación por nosotros y debería ir, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? – se adelantó Jenna, contándoselo a los chicos.  
- Claro que sí, hemos estado todo el día juntos, no pasa nada. – la animó Ric. – Además vamos a irnos pronto, no tienes que perderte la diversión por nosotros.  
- ¿Seguro que no os importa? – preguntó Elena, sin darse cuenta de que Damon no había hecho ningún comentario.

La pareja volvió a negar de nuevo, con lo que a Damon no le quedó más remedio que mentir y decir que estaba bien que se marchara. Elena sonrió y no perdió tiempo a la hora de mandarle un mensaje a Mason para decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que aceptaba esa copa a solas. En su mesa, el chico miró su móvil y se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos, poniéndose en pie.

Elena interpretó eso como su señal y también se levantó, despidiéndose de Ric y Jenna. Ambos la insistieron en que tenían que volver a verse pronto, especialmente Jenna que quería saber cómo le irían las entrevistas que le había conseguido. Elena le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con Mason, porque habían planeado marcharse temprano y ya no los vería.

Damon observó toda la escena sintiéndose completamente excluido cuando no hizo lo mismo con él. Tampoco era como si lo hubiesen hecho antes, nunca habían compartido un gesto tan íntimo porque la única vez que Elena lo intentó, Damon había metido distancia al tenderle la mano, pero eso no evitó que la diferencia de trato afectara negativamente a su ánimo. De nuevo volvió a sentir que la chica no le hacía el menor caso y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Se centró en vaciar su vaso para no ver como Elena se iba con Mason a otro sitio. Su cuerpo se quedó junto a sus amigos pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Media hora después se fue con ellos a casa y esperó hasta que estuvieron acostados para escabullirse silenciosamente sin que lo notaran.

Salió vestido completamente de negro para camuflarse en la oscuridad, llevando el caso de la moto puesto y arrastrándola para no encender el motor hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudencial de la casa.

Quería estar solo para despejarse y dejar de sentirse como se sentía, y eligió el lugar en el que menos creía que se encontraría con nadie. Al encontrar la pista de obstáculos desierta aprovechó para recorrerla como llevaba tiempo deseando hacer. Por eso le gustaba tanto ir en moto, porque tenía que concentrarse en conducir y así tenía un respiro de sus problemas. Fue cogiendo confianza con cada vuelta, hasta el punto de animarse a dar pequeños saltos cuando se encontraba con alguna rampa.

Pero la moto que llevaba no era adecuada para una pista de tierra como podían ser las de motocross, y resbaló varias veces. La mayoría consiguió parar la caída y que ni él ni la moto acabaran en el suelo, pero la suerte se le acabó y terminó cayendo. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho para amortiguar y se levantó rápidamente, haciendo revista mentalmente de los daños. Tenía varios arañazos en el brazo por ir en manga corta y le dolía el hombro. Al intentar moverlo tuvo que parar a medio movimiento porque el dolor era insoportable. Lo achacó a que el golpe estaba demasiado reciente y decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Se fue empujando la moto, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había sido testigo de la caída, y consiguió llegar hasta el cuarto de Stefan sin que nadie le viera. Se aplicó en el hombro, que se le había hinchado un poco, un paño con hielos que cogió de la cocina y que dejó en el baño cuando estuvo húmedo por el hielo derretido. También se tomó un antiinflamatorio que encontró en el botiquín y como con eso se sintió mejor, se convenció de que había sido una caída más sin importancia, como otras que había tenido, y se fue a la cama.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17: Si tú eres cabezota yo lo soy más

Elena estaba vistiéndose en su cuarto cuando el sonido de un portazo la hizo salir al pasillo.

- ¿Damon? – le llamó, porque sabía que sus amigos ya se habían ido. Le habían mandado un mensaje al móvil para que lo supiera y suponía que Damon tendría otro parecido. - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó, acercándose a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de enfrente, ya que la de la otra habitación estaba abierta.  
- Sí, perdona si te he despertado. Se me ha escapado. – respondió Damon refiriéndose al portazo, desde dentro y sin abrir.  
- Ya estaba despierta. Voy a desayunar, ¿te preparo algo? – preguntó, llevando la mano al pomo y tratando de abrir, pero lo dejó enseguida al encontrar oposición.  
- Café, ahora bajo. – aseguró Damon, que apoyaba todo su peso contra la puerta. Suspiró aliviado cuando Elena volvió a meterse en su habitación, dejándole tranquilo.

El hombro le dolía ahora mucho más que cuando se había caído. Además se le había hinchado durante la noche y lo tenía muy amoratado. Apenas podía moverlo y, como era diestro, había tenido que apañárselas para abrir la puerta con la izquierda. Como no se manejaba bien con esa mano, había acabado dando sin querer el portazo que alertó a Elena.

Unos minutos después, cuando Elena estaba sirviendo café en dos tazas, llamaron al timbre. Fue a abrir llevando la suya en la mano.

- Ah, hola Mason. Que madrugador. – saludó, sorprendida al encontrarle allí, junto a un adolescente al que sujetaba por el brazo. Lo había pasado bien con Mason las veces que habían salido pero era evidente que buscaba más y ella no estaba segura de querer dar ese paso, por muy bien que le cayera.  
- Sí, me gusta empezar el día temprano. – sonrió él. - ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta? – preguntó, cambiando a una expresión seria.  
- Dime. – se preocupó Elena al instante. - ¿Queréis pasar? – ofreció, apartándose un poco y dejando la taza en la mesita de la entrada.

Mason negó con la cabeza y tiró del niño hasta colocarle delante de él. El chico protestó diciendo que le hacía daño, pero Mason le hizo callar apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

- El que vive contigo, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Damon Salvatore? – preguntó, notándosele claramente que a pesar de todo Damon no le caía muy bien.  
- No sé cuál es el apellido de Damon. – reconoció Elena, apenándose al darse cuenta de este hecho.  
- Este es Tyler, mi sobrino. – al fin Mason le presentó al chico. – Y tiene cierta tendencia a escaparse por las noches a la pista de obstáculos que hay en las afueras. Cuéntale a quién viste anoche. – le ordenó a Tyler.

A regañadientes, el chico confesó y le contó la misma historia que su tío había escuchado de refilón cuando se la estaba contando a uno de sus amigos por teléfono. A estas alturas Elena estaba bastante familiarizada con la moto y el casco de Damon, y no necesitó más para reconocer al piloto que Tyler describía.

- Supongo que ya lo sabrás pero ya sabes cómo son las urgencias. Pensé que debía decírtelo por si aún no había vuelto. – explicó Mason, tratando de ganar puntos con ella y no dudando que Damon habría actuado como una persona responsable y habría ido a que le viera un médico.  
- Claro. – respondió Elena, aún aturdida por la noticia. – La verdad es que no sabía nada. – ni Ric ni Jenna le habían mencionado una caída en su mensaje y eso que a Damon le había dejado con ellos. – Damon está arriba, iré a enterarme.  
- ¡Espera! – la llamó Tyler, separándose de su tío. – No le digas que te lo he dicho yo. – suplicó.  
- ¡Tyler! – le regañó su tío.  
- No lo haré. – se apiadó Elena del crío, quién suspiró aliviado.

Elena se disculpó con los Lockwood y subió rápidamente a ver que le había pasado a Damon. Esta vez no se molestó en llamar a la puerta y entró directamente, para evitar que Damon volviera a dejarla fuera. Como sospechaba que había hecho antes intencionadamente.

- ¡Joder Elena! No puedes entrar así. – protestó Damon, tratando de colocarse lo más rápidamente posible de alguna forma en que Elena no pudiera verle el hombro.  
- ¿Pero qué te has hecho, Damon? – preguntó la chica horrorizada, tapándose la boca con las manos ante el estado de su hombro y sin apenas fijarse en los arañazos que tenía en ese brazo.  
- No es nada. – respondió el chico enseguida, a la defensiva.  
- ¿Cómo va a ser eso nada? – le señaló.

Damon estaba en medio de la habitación, llevaba los vaqueros que por suerte no se había quitado la noche anterior al acostarse y tenía una camiseta en las manos. Estaba intentando ponérsela cuando Elena le había sorprendido.

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que te has caído con la moto? ¿Cuándo la has cogido? – le preguntó del tirón.  
- ¿Acaso importa? – replicó el chico, con lo que Elena endureció su expresión.  
- ¿Me lo ibas a contar?  
- No es nada. – negó sin negarlo directamente. – Ya me he tomado una pastilla, se me pasará. – aseguró, tratando de zanjar el tema.  
- ¡¿Se te pasará?! – alucinó Elena, avanzando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él. - ¿Pero tú te has visto? – Damon volvió a moverse para ocultarle el hombro, de forma que parecía una especie de extraño baile. - Eso te lo tiene que ver un médico.  
- No exageres Elena, que no pasa nada. – dijo cansado.  
- ¿Exagerar? Te voy a demostrar quién exagera aquí. – se indignó porque encima le tratara de loca. Le arrebató con brusquedad la camiseta de las manos y se alejó.  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? – protestó, dando un paso hacia ella.  
- Cógela. – Elena hizo una bola con la camiseta y se la lanzó, apuntando hacia su mano derecha.

Como esperaba, Damon fue a cogerla con esa mano y tuvo que detenerse de golpe, con el rostro crispándosele de dolor y la camiseta cayó al suelo.

- ¿Ves? No estás bien. – señaló Elena. – Tienes diez minutos para vestirte o vendré a por ti y te llevaré como estés.  
- ¿Vas a obligarme? – preguntó Damon, sin saber muy bien como tomárselo.  
- Créeme, Damon, vas a ir al hospital aunque tenga que llevarte de las orejas. Así que tú eliges. – le amenazó y después salió de la habitación para que pudiera terminar de vestirse.

Diez minutos exactos después Damon bajaba las escaleras con mala cara, en parte porque Elena le obligase y en parte por el dolor. Había sido incapaz de ponerse una camiseta pero se las había apañado para ponerse una camisa, aunque no había podido abrocharse bien los botones con una sola mano. Elena le esperaba ya preparada y pareció aliviada de que hubiese entrado en razón y fuese por su propia voluntad.

- Vamos. – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para ir al garaje desde allí.

Damon pudo ver que llevaba las llaves de su coche en la mano. Como solo lo usaban cuando salían a comprar, solía dejarlas en el cuenco de la entrada con las llaves de la casa.

- ¿Vas a llevar mi coche?  
- No pretenderás llevarlo tú, ¿no? – replicó Elena con ironía, abriéndole la puerta.  
- No es la primera vez que me caigo con la moto, sé cuidarme solo. – dijo cuando ya estuvo sentado en la posición del copiloto y con el cinturón puesto.  
- Sí, ya veo como sabes, Damon. No te vas a librar, créeme si tengo que tragarme mis palabras lo haré, pero después de que te vea un médico. – le insistió Elena.  
- Igual de cabezota que Stefan. – murmuró el chico molesto.  
- En algo nos tendremos que parecer, que somos primos. – respondió la chica, que había alcanzado a oírle.

Damon frunció el ceño al mirarla y ya no comentó nada más en todo el camino al hospital, que era uno compartido por varios pueblos de la zona y no estaba en el de ellos. Fue Elena quién tuvo que explicarle a la recepcionista lo que había pasado, porque Damon no estaba por la labor de hablar.

- Parece una luxación. Yo me encargo. – comentó Meredith Fell, una joven médico que estaba colocando unos informes y había escuchado a Elena, haciéndose una idea de lo que podía ser. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la caída?  
- Fue anoche. – tuvo que responder Elena, ya que Damon parecía haberse convertido en mudo.  
- ¿Anoche? – se sorprendió Meredith, abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¿Y por qué no vinisteis anoche? El tiempo es muy importante en este tiempo de lesiones. – les regañó duramente e hizo pasar a Damon al interior.

Elena tuvo que quedarse fuera y rellenar el impreso de entrada con los datos de Damon. Al intentar hacer eso se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su vida personal. Apenas sabía su apellido y su edad, pero no tenía ni idea del resto de las cosas como si tenía hermanos o si le habían operado antes alguna vez.

El comentario de la doctora también la había dejado preocupada pero resistió el impulso de buscar información en internet que solo haría que se alarmara más. Llevaba un rato sentada en la sala de espera, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo y luchando porque su imaginación no se disparara, cuando escuchó que decían su nombre.

Al alzar la vista descubrió a la doctora que se había llevado a Damon. Se puso rápidamente en pie y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Eres Elena, verdad? Damon, el chico de la moto, me ha pedido que te avisara. – preguntó Meredith para asegurarse.  
- Sí, ¿cómo está? ¿No puedo verle? – preguntó Elena nerviosa.  
- Como sospechaba, se trata de una luxación. El hombro está fuera de la articulación y solo hay que colocarlo en su sitio. Normalmente no es un problema, pero como ha pasado bastante tiempo. – esta vez no fue tan dura porque Damon había asumido todas las culpas de la tardanza mientras le examinaban el hombro. – Lo haremos en el quirófano para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien. Por las pruebas no parece que los músculos ni los tendones estén afectados, pero operando reducimos esa posibilidad. Es una operación sencilla, no hay de que preocuparse. – le explicó a Elena al notar que la chica se había asustado ante la mención del quirófano.  
- Quiero verle. – pidió Elena, estaba algo pálida porque no imaginaba que podría pasar algo así cuando le obligó a ir al médico. Pensaba que sería el golpe y que como mucho le mandaría alguna pastilla y le inmovilizarían un poco el brazo, pero no pasar por el quirófano.  
- Solo un momento. – cedió Meredith. – Él también quiere verte.

Esa información provocó que un poco de calor recorriera el cuerpo de Elena, que se había quedado helada ante la noticia de la operación. Meredith la llevó hasta la zona de cortinas donde estaba Damon y se quedó un poco rezagada para que pudieran hablar más cómodamente.

Damon estaba tumbado en una camilla y estaba tan pálido y vulnerable que Elena no pudo seguir enfadada con él. El chico no llevaba la camisa, tenía el brazo derecho doblado, apoyado sobre su pecho y además se lo sujetaba con la mano izquierda, como si no quisiera moverlo ni un milímetro.

- Ey. – se acercó Elena, haciendo que Damon alzara la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban grises en vez de azules y no supo interpretar la mirada que le devolvían.  
- Al poco de sacarme el carnet, me caí y me rompí la muñeca. – empezó a decir, bajando la mirada al instante. – Me dolió mucho más que anoche, por eso pensé que solo sería el golpe y me volví a casa. – Elena permaneció callada, reprimiendo la necesidad de consolarle al entender que se estaba disculpando. – Dolía mucho más cuando me desperté pero las pastillas habían funcionado antes, si seguían funcionando significaría que no era nada grave, por eso no quería venir. Si lo hubiese hecho, solo me hubieran dado calmantes y colocado el hombro. Sin operaciones ni tener que quedarme aquí. – se lamentó abatido, más de lo que estaba antes.  
- Ha sido un accidente Damon, y no ha sido nada grave. – dijo Elena, extendiendo la mano hacia él para reconfortarle, aunque se detuvo en el último momento al arrepentirse de su impulso. Damon no se dio cuenta de nada porque apenas levantaba la cabeza. – No tienes que preocuparte, tiene fácil solución.  
- Elena, tienes que hacerme un favor. Si Ric y Jenna no pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo, lo intentarán contigo. No se lo cuentes.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elena, sorprendida por el cambio de tema que no esperaba. –  
- No tienen porqué saberlo, solo les preocupará innecesariamente. – explicó el cabizbajo chico.  
- Pero son tus amigos, tienen que saberlo.  
- Lo que no sepan no les hará daño. – insistió Damon.  
- No puedes pedirme que les mienta. – dijo Elena, que evidentemente no compartía su opinión.  
- Lo siento chicos, pero el quirófano ya está y cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. – les interrumpió Meredith, acercándose junto a un celador que llevaba una silla de ruedas.  
- Puedo caminar. – dijo Damon, ignorando a Elena y la conversación que se había quedado a medias.  
- Protocolo del hospital. – explicó la doctora y al chico no le quedó más remedio que ceder.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? – le preguntó Elena, mientras él se levantaba con dificultad, rechazando la ayuda de todos.  
- Sí. – mintió Damon, de nuevo esquivando su mirada, sentándose en la silla.

Elena apretó los labios y se negó a decir algo más mientras se lo llevaban. Meredith se quedó unos momentos más con ella para acompañarla a la salida.

- Es una operación sencilla. – quiso tranquilizarla, malinterpretando la tensión que había notado.  
- Estaré en la sala de espera, ¿me avisaría cuando terminasen?  
- Claro. – asintió Meredith.

Sin nada que hacer y sin que se le pasara por la cabeza la posibilidad de irse, Elena tomó asiento hasta que Meredith volvió a aparecer un buen rato después. Su ropa era distinta a la de antes y parecía más cansada, pero en algo en su actitud hizo que Elena no se preocupara. Lo que sí hizo fue levantarse.

- Todo ha ido bien. – le confirmó Meredith. – Le están llevando a una habitación, puedes verle si quieres.

Elena asintió aliviada y absorbió como una esponja toda la información que la doctora le dio en el camino hasta la habitación. Quería tener vigilado a Damon los primeros días y hacerle pruebas antes de mandarle a casa, pero aparte de eso no había ordenado ninguna precaución especial. El chico estaba aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia y Meredith le pidió a Elena que la avisase en cuanto despertara, porque tenía que colocarle un cabestrillo y prefería que estuviera despierto. Sobre todo le pidió que no le dejara mover el brazo hasta que ella llegara.

Cuando estuvo sola, Elena se acercó al chico dormido e hizo lo que siempre tenía el impulso de hacer y que siempre contenía. Se sentó con cuidado en el lateral de la cama y le acarició el cabello. Damon no se inmutó pero como Elena sabía que el gesto le traía malos recuerdos, no tentó a su suerte y pronto se alejó de él.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y siguió esperando, aunque esta vez estaba más reconfortada por la presencia de Damon, a pesar de que estuviera dormido.

Damon empezó a despertar sintiéndose completamente desorientado. Su primer impulso fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza mientras intentaba despejarse. No pudo hacerlo y no solo porque sintiera el brazo dormido y pesado. Una pequeña y cálida mano cogió rápidamente la suya, impidiéndoselo.

- No, Damon, tienes que estarte quieto. – le dijo Elena, apretándole la mano.  
- ¿Elena? – preguntó, aún un poco atontado. – Estás aquí. – comentó, entre sorprendido y aliviado.  
- Claro que estoy aquí, ¿dónde quieres que esté? – le sonrió la chica.

Damon también sonrió, sin saber que decir después de los encontronazos que habían tenido y lo distantes que estaban. Había estado tan convencido de que aprovecharía para irse y pasar del problema que lo primero que había pensado al verla era que estaba soñando.

- Tengo que llamar a tu médico para que te vea. – siguió diciéndole.  
- Vale. – aceptó Damon, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba apretando la mano y que por eso no la dejaba irse.

Elena prefirió no decirle nada y darle unos minutos más para que se espabilase, porque le veía bastante adormilado. No creía que pasase nada por esperar un poquito si no movía el brazo.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele? – le preguntó en tono preocupado.  
- Ahora mismo no. – respondió Damon, tratando de mirarse el hombro sin éxito. – Supongo que ya me dolerá. – suspiró y la chica le asintió empáticamente.  
- Oye Damon, no sabía si querías avisar a alguien. Puedo llamar ahora si quieres. – ofreció.  
- ¿A quién? – preguntó con gesto extrañado. Todos sus amigos estaban lejos y Elena lo sabía, igual que sabía que no quería que los avisara.  
- No sé, tu familia, tus padres… - le sugirió Elena, que no sabía nada de ese aspecto de su vida.  
- ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera sé en que países están esta vez. No van a venir, y si por algún milagro lo hicieran seguro que me harían elegir a quién ver. – negó Damon con decisión. – Se divorciaron cuando era pequeño porque mi padre engañaba a mi madre con sus secretarias. No se hablan y no serían capaces de estar en el mismo espacio por nada del mundo. – explicó ante la incomprensión de Elena, y la chica tuvo la impresión de que por el resentimiento con el que había pronunciado ese nada, en realidad había mucha historia ahí y no le insistió más. - ¿Sabes algo de Ric y Jenna? – preguntó Damon al acordarse de ellos.  
- No les he dicho nada. – le confirmó Elena, lo que alivió a Damon, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo. – Porque se lo vas a decir tú.  
- Elena, no… - empezó a protestar el chico.  
- Damon, ¿te gusta que tus amigos te mientan? – le preguntó directamente en tono serio.  
- Claro que no. Pero es que no es mentirles… - intentó defenderse, quedándose otra vez a medias.  
- Ric te deja ganar al Guitar Hero. – le soltó Elena sin previo aviso.  
- No puede ser. – negó Damon, porque su amigo era muy competitivo.  
- Lo es, me fijé el otro día cuando jugamos.

El chico no quiso creerlo, odiaba cuando sus amigos le trataban con condescendencia solo por lo que le había pasado. Le dolía y se sentía completamente impotente al ser tratado como una figurita de cristal, algo que Elena nunca había hecho. Y aunque fuese una tontería como que le dejaran ganar a un videojuego, le hizo recordar porqué había decidido alejarse de ellos para dejar de sentirse así.

- No se siente bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Elena, leyendo correctamente su expresión. – Así es como se van a sentir ellos si se enteran por alguien que no seas tú.  
- Se van a preocupar para nada y soy yo el que tendrá que aguantarlos después, no me darán ni un minuto a solas. No quiero eso. – se quejó.  
- No te portes como un niño y no te trataran como uno. – le aconsejó Elena, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. – Si se lo dices, te reespaldaré en tu coartada. – le ofreció, acariciándole suavemente el dorso de la mano que aún tenía en la suya con el pulgar.  
- ¿Pero no acabas de decir que tengo que contárselo? – preguntó Damon, confundido tanto por sus palabras como por ese gesto. Le soltó la mano tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la estaba reteniendo a su lado.  
- Sí, pero quizá haya un par de detalles que puedes omitir. Con que les cuentes la situación en general vale. Y ahora sí que tengo que ir a buscar a tu médico. – le recordó ahora que podía moverse libremente. - ¿Harás esa llamada después?  
- Está bien, tú ganas. – cedió Damon, aceptando la oferta de la chica que al menos le permitiría cubrir un poco lo estúpido que había sido.

Elena sonrió al ver que había entrado en razón y le recordó que no debía moverse antes de salir en busca de una enfermera que avisase a Meredith. La joven médico no tardó en aparecer para revisar a Damon y ponerle el cabestrillo que le inmovilizaría el hombro. Les informó de que en principio tendría que estar allí tres días en los que le harían pruebas para comprobar el alcance de los daños en la articulación. Podría irse si todo estaba bien, pero tendría que seguir un tratamiento en casa y hacer rehabilitación después.

También les dio una mala noticia que acabó con el buen humor de ambos. Como Elena no era familiar de Damon, solo podía estar allí mientras durase el horario de visitas y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18: Haciéndote compañía

Mason esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos a que Elena terminara de elegir su desayuno. Estaban en una pastelería que se había hecho famosa por sus bollos pero esa no era, ni remotamente, la situación que Mason había imaginado cuando Elena le había llamado un rato antes para preguntar si conocía un buen sitio para desayunar fuera. Se había ofrecido a acompañarla esperando que fuera una cita, pero las intenciones de la chica eran completamente diferentes.

Ajena a los debates internos de Mason, Elena estaba inclinada sobre el mostrador, indecisa sobre que bollos podrían gustarle a Damon. No había estado presente en la cena porque el horario de visitas había terminado antes, pero sí había sido testigo del desastre que había sido la comida para Damon al no poder utilizar la mano derecha. Suponía que la cena le habría ido igual de mal y por eso había pensado en llevarle de desayuno algo que no le costara comer, para animarle y que al menos comiera algo.

- Ponme dos de estos también. – señaló un par de donuts de chocolate y decidió que con eso ya estaba bien. - ¿Tú no quieres nada? – le preguntó a Mason, girándose hacia él.  
- No, no tengo hambre. – disimuló el chico, a la vez que renunciaba completamente a su idea de ellos dos en una de las mesas, desayunando solos.

Elena pidió las bebidas y pagó, acomodándose como pudo la caja que le dieron y las botellas las guardó en la mochila que llevaba colgada del hombro.

- Tenía todo muy buena pinta, ¿no? – comentó Elena mientras salían.  
- Tienen muy buena fama, hacen cosas muy buenas. – asintió Mason.  
- Espero que a Damon le guste. – dijo Elena, dándole un nuevo golpe psicológico a Mason. Había tenido sus dudas por lo mucho que Elena negaba que hubiera algo entre ellos, según ella solo eran compañeros de piso y amigos, pero como llevaba toda la mañana hablando de Damon, tenía la impresión de que había mucho más de lo que Elena admitía, por desgracia para él.

Llegaron al coche y Elena dejó la caja con los bollos en el asiento del copiloto, después se giró hacia Mason.

- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio? – ofreció amablemente.  
- No te preocupes, vivo cerca. – negó Mason, al que no le apetecía seguir prolongando la "cita".  
- ¿Seguro? No es molestia.  
- Seguro, ve con Damon.

Elena miró la hora para ver como iba de tiempo y asintió.

- Gracias, Mason. Nos vemos otro día. – le dijo, sonriendo agradecida.  
- Claro, cuando puedas. – asintió él, dudando que fuese a pasar.

Se despidieron y Mason se quedó observando como se alejaba el Camaro azul que conducía Elena. Después se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse a ropas deportivas y al menos desahogarse corriendo.

Damon estaba mortalmente aburrido en la habitación. La enfermera se había ido un rato antes con la bandeja del desayuno casi sin tocar. Le habían puesto un yogurt, que no podía comer porque no podía sujetarlo y a la vez coger la cuchara con una sola mano, por lo que solo se había comido un par de galletas. La enfermera había sido el único contacto humano de Damon esa mañana y el chico, con el modo escritor activado en busca de conocimientos, había aprovechado sonsacarle todo lo que había podido sobre los detalles de su trabajo.

Lo malo era que no podía apuntarlo en ningún sitio porque la derecha era la mano con la que escribía. Tendría que confiar en su memoria porque ni siquiera podía escribirlo en el móvil. El maldito cacharro se había quedado sin batería la noche anterior, mientras se mensajeaba con Elena. Se había puesto una película para entretenerse cuando tuvo que quedarse solo, y Elena había puesto el mismo canal en casa para poder comentarla aunque estuvieran cada uno en un sitio. Había sido divertido, al menos hasta que el maldito móvil decidió morirse y se quedó absolutamente solo.

Suponía que Elena vendría, porque ella misma le había asegurado que lo haría, pero no tenía idea de cuando sería eso. Desde luego no esperaba que fuese tan temprano. Pestañeó rápidamente para asegurarse y se alegró sinceramente de verla, como delató el brillo en sus ojos azules.

- Hola, ¿cómo está el enfermito? – preguntó Elena sonriente, acercándose con las manos a la espalda.  
- Estaría mejor si me dejaran irme a casa. – puso enseguida gesto de pena.  
- Si no hubieras sido tan cabezota ya estarías en casa. – replicó la chica.  
- Touché. – reconoció Damon en un murmullo. - ¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó curioso, habiéndole parecido atisbar algo a su espalda.  
- Te he traído algo. – confesó Elena. – Pero primero confiesa, ¿has comido algo?

Damon dudó, pero sería muy fácil para Elena averiguar la respuesta, así que dijo la verdad.

- No mucho. Pero no me regañes. – le pidió enseguida. – Es un asco no poder usar la mano. – se quejó de nuevo, como un niño chico enfurruñado.

Elena negó con la cabeza porque no tenía intención de hacer eso.

- Es lo que suponía. – dijo en tono condescendiente y le enseñó la caja con bollos que había traído y llevaba a la espalda, abriéndola para que viera el contenido. – Te he traído el desayuno.  
- ¿Sí? ¡Genial! – se alegró Damon, incorporándose un poco más de las almohadas en las que estaba apoyado para verlo mejor.

El estómago le rugió en lo que decidía cual coger primero y acabó decidiéndose por un donut cubierto con chocolate negro y pequeños adornos de chocolate blanco.

- Eso sí puedes comerlo, ¿eh? – preguntó Elena, sentándose en la silla, al lado de la cama, tras haber dejado la mochila en el suelo.  
- Gracias. – respondió Damon como pudo, con la boca llena.

Elena rió y sacó las bebidas de la mochila, dejándolas en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

- Te he traído más cosas, pero luego las miras cuando termines. – Damon asintió sin protestar, dándole otro bocado al donut. – Está bueno, ¿eh? Dame un poco al menos, que de esos solo quedaba uno.  
- Claro. – masculló Damon mientras masticaba, extendiendo el brazo hacia ella para ofrecérselo.

Los dedos de Elena rozaron la mano de Damon al coger un buen trozo del bollo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que es mío! – protestó el chico, al ver todo lo que se llevaba.  
- Eh, no te quejes, que los he traído yo y no he desayunado. – se defendió Elena, partiendo el trozo en dos llevándose un trozo a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Damon.  
- ¿No has desayunado? – se sorprendió Damon.  
- Quería hacerlo contigo. Toma, también te he traído zumo. – dijo, señalándole la botella.  
- ¿Y café? – preguntó Damon en tono suplicante.  
- Sabes que no puedes. Mira, yo también me he traído zumo en vez de café. – le informó, comiéndose el último trozo. – Pues sí que está bueno. – se relamió.  
- Mucho. – coincidió Damon, mirando la caja con ganas. – Podríamos ir un día cuando salga de aquí, ¿qué te parece?  
- Siempre que hagas lo que te digan. – sonrió Elena. – Anda, coge, que hay dos de cada, puedes elegir lo que quieras. – le animó divertida.  
- Gracias pequeña, pero las damas primero. – replicó Damon, haciendo un gesto galante con la mano izquierda como si fuera un caballero.

Elena rió, contagiada de su buen humor que indicaba que estaba mucho mejor.

Por la tarde, Elena y Damon paseaban por el hospital, aburridos y hartos de estar en la habitación del chico. Elena llevaba allí desde que había llegado por la mañana, a pesar de las débiles protestas del chico para que se fuera al menos a comer a casa. El médico que les había visto por la mañana en ausencia de Meredith, que en ese momento no estaba de guardia, les había dado permiso para moverse siempre que a Damon no se le pasara por la cabeza mover el brazo derecho y que no molestaran a nadie. Ya volvían para su planta, cuando de camino al ascensor se tropezaron con dos enfermeras que salían de una pequeña sala. Una de ellas llevaba una caja de cartón, con varias cosas dentro que se esparcieron por el suelo.

Disculpándose, Elena se agachó para recoger. Damon cogió uno de los panfletos con fecha para el día siguiente que estaban retirando y reconoció el nombre de la editorial. Se trataba de un autor novel que había escrito un libro para niños y que tenía un pequeño acto de promoción con los niños que estaban ingresados en el hospital. Él no había tenido ningún tipo de publicidad cuando empezó, pero aún así el primer día había sido muy especial para él.

_Damon aparcó el coche en una de las plazas libres del aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial y cogió el móvil para llamar a su novia, que estaba de compras allí._

- Hola, nena. Ya estoy aquí, ¿dónde andas? – saludó, jugando con los dedos sobre el volante, cuando Rebekah le contestó.  
- En el probador.  
- ¿Y… te queda mucho? – preguntó Damon con cuidado, intuyendo la respuesta.  
- Un rato más. ¿Subes? – confesó Rebekah.  
- Odio las compras nena. – se quejó Damon.  
- Anda, no seas quejica. Si es para ti. – le dijo en tono pícaro.  
- ¿Ah, sí? – se animó el chico enseguida. - ¿Qué es?  
- Es una sorpresa. – dijo Rebekah, y Damon no tuvo ningún problema para imaginarse su sonrisa. – Aún me queda un poco, ¿por qué no me esperas en algún sitio? En la planta de abajo hay una plaza con un montón de sillones para que la gente se siente. – le sugirió.  
- Ahí estaré, pero no tardes mucho, nena. – aceptó Damon.  
- Estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta. – le aseguró la chica.

Tras despedirse de su novia, Damon salió del coche y comprobó que estuviera cerrado antes de ponerse a buscar el lugar que Rebekah le había indicado. La plaza era bastante amplia y tenía forma circular, una gran fuente en el centro y todo el perímetro estaba ocupado por asientos de aspecto bastante cómodo. Damon se sentó allí desde donde podía ver el escaparate de una reconocida librería. Su libro salía a la venta ese día y estaba bastante nervioso por si fracasaba.

A través de los cristales de la librería podía ver algunos ejemplares de su libro en el escaparate, y también que dentro había bastante gente. Le gustó imaginarse que quizá uno o incluso dos de ellos podrían estar comprando su libro en ese momento. Esa idea le hizo sentirse importante y especial como nunca se había sentido.

Estaba sonriendo cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos.

- ¿Beckah? – preguntó al instante, cubriendo esas manos con las suyas.  
- Prueba de nuevo, Damon. – dijo una voz femenina que reconoció al instante.  
- ¡Kath! – se alegró. La chica rió y dejó que Damon le apartara las manos, saltando por encima del respaldo para colocarse a su lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Stefan?  
- Vaya, ¿así es como saludas ahora? – rió de nuevo Katherine.  
Damon sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Stefan estaba comprando algo, ahora viene. – le indicó, señalando en la dirección por la que justo apareció su novio. – Mira ahí está.

Damon saludó con la mano a su amigo, que se acercó llevando una bolsa de color oscuro, de la que no se podía ver el contenido, en la mano. Stefan tomó asiento al otro lado de Damon.

- Hola tío. – saludó Damon. – No es que no me alegre, ¿pero qué hacéis aquí?  
- Hemos venido de compras. – Kath le recalcó lo obvio.  
- Ya, eso sí. Digo aquí, justo en la plaza. – especificó Damon.

Katherine y Stefan intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se libraron de contestar porque Ric y Jenna también hicieron acto de presencia. Cogidos de la mano, saludaron a sus tres amigos, acercándose a donde estaban llevando también una bolsa. No se habían ni sentado cuando Bonnie y Jeremy aparecieron también, llevando otra bolsa con ellos.

- Vale, aquí está pasando algo. – sospechó Damon, una vez se hubieran saludado y acomodado todos.

La respuesta de sus amigos fue reírse e intercambiar miradas, aumentando las sospechas de Damon. La única que faltaba, Rebekah, apareció entonces llevando una tarta que acababa de comprar en las manos.

- Hola, siento el retraso, ¿lo tenéis todo? – preguntó, desconcertando completamente a Damon.  
- Sí. – asintió Stefan, desvelando por fin parte del contenido de su bolsa. Un paquete de platos de plástico.  
- Sí. – dijo Jenna, sacando los correspondientes cubiertos.

Bonnie aportó las servilletas y un cuchillo pequeño con el que cortar la tarta. Damon retuvo a su novia por la cintura y la arrastró hasta sus piernas mientras las demás chicas empezaban a prepararlo todo.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – preguntó confundido.  
- Una celebración Damon. – le explicó sonriente.  
- ¿Celebración? ¿De qué? – preguntó inocente, sin haber caído en ello.  
- Tu libro, tonto. – Rebekah le dio un beso en los labios y se liberó para poder ayudar.  
- ¿Mi libro? ¿Habéis hecho todo esto por mí? – preguntó incrédulo a sus amigos.  
- Claro, no todos los días se publica un libro. – le contestó Jeremy.  
- Y no todos los días uno de tus amigos se convierte en un escritor famoso, colega. – le sonrió Ric. – Ah. – añadió, buscando en su bolsa. – Quiero una firma. – le dijo, tendiéndole un ejemplar nuevecito del libro.  
- ¿Lo has comprado? – se sorprendió Damon, empezando a emocionarse. Les había dicho a sus amigos que no hacía falta que lo compraran, que él conseguiría algunos para regalárselos y realmente les había creído cuando le dijeron que esperarían.

Uno a uno, todos sus amigos fueron sacando un ejemplar. Incluso Rebekah quiso demostrarle su apoyo de esa forma, con lo que a Damon le fue muy difícil contener la emoción. Eran más que sus amigos, eran su familia, y por supuesto que les firmó los libros con su pseudónimo. Después dieron cuenta de la tarta en lo que se convertiría su ritual para cuando Damon sacase nuevos libros.

El chico regresó a la realidad y le devolvió el panfleto a la enfermera que llevaba la caja.

- ¿Lo habéis cancelado? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que lo quitaban porque estaban recogiendo.  
- Nosotros no, el autor por motivos personales.  
- ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Leer a los niños o algo así? – preguntó curioso.  
- En realidad iba a escribirles una mini historia a cada uno. Ya tenían hasta hecha su lista con lo que querían, haber como les decimos ahora que no puede ser. – se lamentó con tristeza la chica.  
- Ella escribe. – dijo Damon al instante, señalando a Elena con la mano izquierda.  
- Y tú también. – se la devolvió Elena en cuanto sintió las miradas suplicantes de las dos enfermeras clavadas en ella.  
- Pero yo no puedo escribir genio, soy diestro. – se defendió Damon, señalándose ahora el brazo que tenía en cabestrillo.  
- ¿Nos haríais ese favor? Echadnos una mano, los haríais muy felices. – se unieron las dos enfermeras, viendo la salvación a su problema.  
- Si es muy fácil, un cuento pequeñito y os ayudaremos. – siguió insistiéndoles una de ellas.  
- Vale, lo intentaremos. – aceptó Elena, incapaz de negarse a ayudar. – Anda, tira. – le dijo a Damon, empujándolo un poco como castigo por haberla metido en ese lio.  
- Vamos, pequeña saltamontes. – respondió el chico sonriente.  
- Sabes que eso debería ser al revés, ¿no? – intentó chincharle.  
- No porque yo soy mayor que tú. – contestó Damon, ampliando su sonrisa mientras se reía internamente porque la explicación era otra.

Elena refunfuñó por lo bajo porque Damon siempre tuviera una respuesta preparada. Los dos siguieron a las enfermeras hasta un puesto de control, donde les dijeron que podían usar los ordenadores. De hecho una de ellas, la más joven que dijo llamarse April, se quedó con ellos para ayudarles, para hablarles de los niños y que pudieran personalizar los mini cuentos y para ayudar a Damon escribiendo al ordenador lo que el chico le dictase.

A Damon no le costó mucho meterse en situación, los mini cuentos eran muy parecidos a las historias que les escribía a sus amigos de niño, en las que los hacía protagonistas como superhéroes, deportistas, sheriffs, astronautas o cosas así. Le pareció bastante entretenido y estaba tan metido en su imaginación que no notó que alguien se paraba a sus espaldas hasta varios minutos después, cuando Meredith le llamó la atención.

- Tú no eres paciente de esta planta. – le dijo en tono serio.  
- Solo estábamos ayudando. – se defendió Damon al instante. – No estoy forzando nada. – desde que Meredith le había regañado por no ir al hospital enseguida, el chico le tenía bastante respeto e intentaba que no le considerase un irresponsable.  
- Eso ya lo veo. – respondió la doctora, en un tono más suave porque realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo. Era solo que llevaba un rato buscándoles al no encontrarles en la habitación. – Pero estas no son horas para que un paciente ande por los pasillos. Es tarde, estarán a punto de repartir las bandejas.  
- ¿Ya? Elena, ¿por qué no me has avisado? – preguntó, girándose hacia ella y llamando su atención para que le rescatase.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elena, que no se había enterado de nada al estar concentrada. - ¿Pasa algo? – se preocupó al ver a Meredith allí.  
- No, solo que este chico debería estar en su cuarto. – les tranquilizó, relajándose un poco.

April intervino para contarle a Meredith lo que había pasando y como Elena y Damon estaban ayudando. Ese gesto se ganó a la doctora, que los dejó quedarse a terminar con la condición de lo que se fueran enseguida a la habitación y la avisasen para que pudiera revisar el hombro del chico.

Damon se despertó en medio de la noche, le molestaba el hombro y necesitaba cambiar la postura, aunque era un coñazo no poder ponerse como quisiera. Al moverse le pareció oír un suave quejido y al fijarse mejor distinguió a Elena en la oscuridad.

La chica se había dormido sentada en la silla, inclinada hacia adelante hasta apoyar sus brazos cruzados sobre el lateral de la cama, con la cabeza sobre ellos. Tenía pinta de ser una posición muy incómoda pero Elena había preferido quedarse cuando Meredith le dio la opción en agradecimiento a lo que habían hecho por los niños, la doctora estaba de guardia y ella se ocuparía de que no tuvieran problemas. Damon se sentía dividido por esto, por un lado le alegraba que estuviera allí con él y por el otro, no le gustaba que la chica tuviera que pasar por toda la incomodidad de estar en el hospital en vez de en casa, disfrutando de la playa y divirtiéndose.

Damon tenía varias almohadas con él, para ponérselas a la espalda cuando quisiera incorporarse. Cogió una de ellas y trató de colocársela a Elena sin despertarla. Si estuvieran en invierno hubiera intentado taparla con algo, pero como era verano, acomodar una almohada a su espalda para que luego no estuviera tan dolorida era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Por suerte Elena se había acomodado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, o Damon no hubiera podido hacer nada. Aprovechando que estaba incorporado hacia ella, le apartó con cuidado un mechón de pelo de la cara y fue a recogérselo tras la oreja para que no le molestase, deteniéndose a mitad del gesto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Él solo quería que Elena estuviese cómoda, nada más. Se echó en la cama, cerrando los ojos para volver a dormirse. Para cuando consiguió hacerlo, su mano izquierda descansaba muy cerca de donde Elena dormía, para despertarse rápidamente si ella le necesitaba.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19: Turning points

El móvil de Elena empezó a sonar justo cuando estaba aparcando, por lo que lo dejó sonar mientras terminaba. Quién llamaba no se rindió y probó de nuevo enseguida. Estaba vez Elena lo cogió antes de que sonaran todos los tonos, suspirando disimuladamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

- Hola Ric. – saludó sin que se le notara nada.

Como el trabajo del chico en la universidad no le permitía ausentarse más días, Ric y Jenna no habían podido escaparse para ver a Damon, pero le llamaban diariamente para saber cómo estaba. Y si por lo que fuera no podían localizarle, entonces recurrían a ella, como supuso que debería ser el caso.

- ¿Qué tal Elena? ¿Todo bien por allí? – preguntó el chico y Elena se apiadó de él al notar el cansancio en su voz. Jenna le había comentado que Ric estaba bastante agobiado con el trabajo y prefirió achacar el cansancio a eso en vez de relacionarlo con la sobreprotección a Damon, quién estaba perfectamente.  
- Sí, Ric, aún seguimos sin novedades.  
- He estado llamando a Damon, pero no me lo coge. – confesó Ric, algo preocupado por ello.

Elena se llevó una mano a la frente al ver confirmada su intuición y cerró el coche con cuidado antes de responder.

- No tendrá el móvil. – le explicó. – Aún le estarán haciendo pruebas. – por eso Damon había insistido en que se fuera al menos un rato a casa en vez de quedarse allí esperando a solas. Se había puesto tan pesado que Elena al final había acabado cediendo para que se callara y se había ido a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Como no sabía cuanto tiempo retendrían a Damon, también había aprovechado para desayunar. Justo estaba llegando al hospital cuando Ric había llamado. – Estoy subiendo a la habitación, le diré que te llame en cuanto pueda, ¿vale?  
- Genial. Gracias Elena. De verdad, muchas gracias. – respondió Ric, completamente sincero en su agradecimiento.  
- No es nada, Ric. Damon está bien, solo ha sido una caída tonta. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto. – dijo Elena, algo incómoda porque Ric lo hiciera sonar todo tan serio e importante cuando en realidad no lo era.  
- No lo entiendes, Elena. – contestó Ric, y Elena pudo oírle suspirar a través del teléfono. – La familia de Damon… es como si no la tuviera. – explicó, algo inseguro al estar revelando algo de la intimidad de su amigo. – Si no nos preocupamos nosotros por él, ¿quién va a hacerlo, Elena? No tiene a nadie más. Solo queremos que sepa que no está solo, pase lo que pase.  
- Estoy yo. – respondió Elena, soltando lo primero que le pasó por la mente sin pararse a pensarlo primero. – Quiero decir. – se apresuró a corregirse ante lo raro que había sonado eso. – Que no va a estar solo porque yo también estoy aquí.  
- Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que Jenna no se ha plantado allí? Ella está libre. Pero sabemos que contigo está en buenas manos. ¿Sí? Un momento. – alzó la voz Ric, no hablando con Elena. – Tengo que dejarte, llamaré más tarde.  
- Que te sea leve. – dijo Elena.  
- Gracias. – respondió Ric, y por el tono de su voz a Elena le pareció que estaba sonriendo.

El chico colgó y al fin pudo entrar en el ascensor, había estado esperando fuera porque se quedaría sin cobertura y no quería dejar a Ric a medias. Saludó a las enfermeras al pasar y entró en la habitación de Damon, que estaba vacía.

Sin nada que hacer, tomó asiento en la silla y se puso a leer el libro que había traído para entretenerse. Como las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar, había vuelto a recaer en Damien. Nunca se cansaba de él, aunque se lo supiera casi de memoria. Estaba totalmente absorbida por la brillante descripción de la desesperación de Damien al comprender que sus enemigos se habían llevado a su mujer, tanto que ni siquiera oyó abrirse la puerta ni como entraban Damon y un celador.

El chico, al darse cuenta de que Elena estaba distraída, quiso aprovechar y mandó fuera al celador por gestos. Se acercó a Elena por detrás y dejó caer la mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

- ¡Bu! – dijo mientras lo hacía.

Asustada, Elena dio un brinco y chocó contra él. También se le cayó el libro de las manos, que acabó dando con estrépito en el suelo.

- ¡Joder, Damon! – le regañó, girándose hacia él y se preocupó al ver que retrocedía. - ¿Dónde te he dado? ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó, consciente de que se habían golpeado.  
- En el otro brazo, no es nada. – aseguró Damon, retrocediendo un poco más por si acaso.  
- ¿Seguro? – dijo Elena, acercándose a mirarle.  
- Seguro. – Damon la esquivó y se agachó para recoger el libro del suelo.

Como estaba agachado, Damon pudo ocultarle a Elena su reacción al ver el libro. Ya sabía que la chica le leía y que era una gran fan, pero siempre le desconcertaba verla con uno de sus libros. Especialmente porque los libros parecían perseguirle, tras darle más o menos un mes de margen, Andie había vuelto a llamarle para saber sobre el inexistente desarrollo del sexto libro. Damon la había ignorado, no estaba de humor ni quería hablar con Andie delante de Elena.

- ¿No te lo sabes ya de memoria? – preguntó, devolviéndoselo sin mirarla a los ojos.  
- Pero me gusta. – se defendió Elena, abrazándolo contra su pecho. - ¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó al ver que se sentaba en la cama, y ella volvió a sentarse en la silla. – Por cierto, tienes que llamar a Ric.  
- ¿Otra vez? – protestó Damon, pero buscó en la mochila que tenía allí hasta coger el móvil.  
- Yo me limito a dar el mensaje. – se encogió de hombros la chica.

Damon cumplió con la llamada obligatoria a su amigo, informándole así a él y a Elena de que aún no le habían dicho nada pero que tendría los resultados ese mismo día. Le aseguró que le llamaría en cuanto supiera algo. Mientras hablaba, Damon no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Elena.

La chica no había retomado su lectura y se frotaba la nuca y los hombros con gesto cansado.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó en voz baja, cubriendo el auricular al apoyarlo contra su hombro.  
- Un poco, será alguna mala postura. – le quitó importancia Elena, apartando las manos por la expresión preocupada y un poco culpable que puso Damon.

Sin hablar, el chico se pasó el teléfono a la otra mano, simplemente sujetándolo y cogió una de las almohadas de la cama, que le lanzó a la chica como pudo.

- Fallaste. – se burló Elena, que no había hecho el intentó de cogerlo.  
- Graciosa. – replicó Damon, cogiendo otra y probando de nuevo.  
- Que mala puntería. – rió, devolviéndole la gracia de asustarla que había hecho antes.  
- Pues ya no te ayudo, ala. – se molestó Damon, cambiándose el teléfono de mano para seguir hablando con Ric, que había permanecido a la escucha todo el rato.

Elena rió más fuerte y se colocó las dos almohadas para estar más cómoda. Damon sacó el cargador de la mochila cuando terminó de hablar y enchufó el móvil porque no le quedaba mucha batería. Él también se acomodó y se puso a molestar a Elena, preguntándole sobre el libro.

- ¿Esa es tu escena preferida? No lo esperaba. – reconoció Damon después de que Elena le hubiese contado cuál era y una vez más le hubiese sorprendido.  
- Sigues creyéndote los tópicos. – comprendió ella, poniéndole los ojos en blanco.  
- No creas, vas haciéndome cambiar de opinión. – dijo Damon y puso cara de niño bueno.  
- ¿Cuál es la tuya? – le preguntó Elena, señalándole con el libro.  
- No te va a gustar. – advirtió Damon con gesto serio.  
- Ya me he acostumbrado a tus gustos. – respondió Elena, sin dejarse impresionar por su respuesta, que ya había oído varias veces en distintos contextos. – Venga, confiesa.  
- Déjame el libro. – le pidió, colocándole sobre la cama cuando Elena se lo dio.

Lo abrió más o menos por la parte que buscaba y pasó algunas páginas hasta encontrar exactamente la escena. Era la más dura de todo el libro, el momento en que Damien terminaba de vengarse y descubría a su mujer muerta por haber tardado demasiado. No se trataba de que algo que le gustase, pero estaba muy orgulloso de cómo le había quedado la escena, por eso la eligió.

Casi había terminado de leerla cuando cayó en que estaba leyendo en voz alta, algo que solía hacer con Rebekah. La chica siempre estaba suplicándole que le leyera lo que escribía y él le encantaba complacerla. No había pensado antes de ponerse a hacerlo con Elena o no lo hubiera hecho. Levantó la cabeza, listo para disculparse por la interrupción, pero todo se esfumó de su cabeza cuando vio que Elena se estaba secando una lágrima.

- ¿Lloras? – preguntó preocupado.  
- No, solo se me ha metido algo en el ojo. – disimuló Elena, sonriendo para que el chico se quedara más tranquilo. La verdad era que le había afectado escuchar a Damon narrar con tanto detalle una situación parecida a la que él mismo había vivido, aunque por suerte sin tanta crueldad.  
- No te hacía de las que lloran con los libros. Va a ser el primero tópico en que me des la razón. – comentó Damon, aceptando su excusa.  
- Sigue anda. – le pidió Elena, y Damon continuó leyendo, vigilándola de reojo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Poco después de la hora de la comida, Meredith se pasó un momento por la habitación para darles noticias.

- Hola. – les saludó, haciendo que ambos chicos se giraran hacia ella. Damon estaba incorporado en la cama y Elena ocupaba la silla, se entretenían jugando a las cartas. – En un rato estoy con vosotros, que tengo mucho que contaros.  
- ¿Pero bueno o malo? – preguntó Damon inseguro.  
- Bueno, es bueno. Te vamos a dar el alta. – respondió la doctora, y ellos se miraron y se sonrieron contentos. – Tengo que irme, luego os lo cuento mejor.  
- ¿Has oído, Damon? Nos vamos a casa. – escuchó Meredith que decía Elena mientras cerraba la puerta, y no se sorprendió porque esa pareja que tan bien se llevaba y que tanto cuidaban el uno del otro además viviesen juntos.

La doctora volvió en cuanto tuvo tiempo y les explico cuál sería el tratamiento de Damon a partir de ahora. Saldría del hospital, pero tenía que tener el hombro inmovilizado igual que lo tenía ahora y además aplicarse un tratamiento de calor todos los días para ayudar al músculo a recuperarse. Todo esto entre dos y cuatro semanas, lo que Meredith determinase mediante revisiones semanales. El último paso sería rehabilitación para reforzar el músculo y los tendones, que se habrían debilitado por la inactividad.

Elena se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba distraído en vez de escuchar a la doctora y se acercó un poco más a él y le dio una suave colleja en la nuca, que le sorprendió más que hacerle daño.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Damon, llevándose la mano izquierda adonde le había pegado.  
- Atiende, que estás en las nubes. – le regañó Elena.  
- ¿Para qué? Si yo no puedo hacerlo solo. Vas a tener que ayudarme, así que eres tú la que tiene que atender. ¿Ves cómo sí presto atención? – se defendió el chico.

A Meredith le hizo gracia la escena y no le importó repetirles la última parte. Cuando hubo terminado, salió con Elena para entregarle el alta del chico y de paso darle tiempo a Damon aque se cambiara de ropa.

- ¿No es muy pronto? – preguntó Elena, un poco preocupada, ahora que estaban solas, mientras caminaban hacia el puesto de control. – Solo han pasado tres días desde que le operasteis.  
- Es suficiente para ver que no hay ningún daño serio, no hay necesidad de que siga aquí. – le quitó importancia Meredith, firmando el documento del alta. – Además el estado de ánimo también es un factor importante, Damon tiene suerte de tener una novia tan atenta como tú. Le hace mucho bien que estés por aquí. – comentó, sin reparar en la expresión horrorizada que puso Elena al escucharla.  
- ¿Novia? – dijo sin poder creérselo.  
- Oh perdona, ¿es que estáis casados?  
- ¡No! – la interrumpió Elena, y ahí fue cuando Meredith reparó en que estaba metiendo la pata. – No somos nada. – la corrigió efusivamente. – Damon y yo… compartimos casa provisionalmente… pero nada más. Solo es un amigo de mi primo. Nada más. – especificó.  
- Yo creía… como no había quién te sacara de aquí y te preocupabas tanto… Perdón. – se disculpó Meredith, avergonzada por haberse equivocado.  
- Porque estamos de vacaciones, Damon no conoce a nadie más por aquí, no quería que estuviese solo. Ya está muy solo… Pero no somos nada. – explicó Elena, para la mortificación de Meredith, que solo quería irse de allí.  
- Tengo que ver a otro paciente. – se disculpó la doctora, cogiendo otra carpeta al azar y escabulléndose rápidamente.

Elena la observó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Era consciente de que tenía debilidad por el chico y el sufrimiento que le impedía seguir con una vida normal, pero no era como si le gustase. De hecho que le gustase Damon era lo peor que le podía pasar, y no porque fuese mala persona como por ejemplo Matt, si no precisamente por el motivo de su debilidad. Damon se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un pasado que no podía tener, no se planteaba un futuro ni esa idea entraba en su cabeza. Tener sentimientos por alguien así supondría condenarse a sí misma, y en ese momento Elena fue consciente.

Al pensarlo se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que le gustaban de Damon, de porqué le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, comprendió que se preocupaba tanto por él porque le gustaba… y tenía que evitar que fuese a más. Pero primero tenía que lidiar con la revelación y corrió hacia uno de los cuartos de baños donde esperaba tener privacidad.

Una vez que se hubo calmado y recuperado la compostura, salió del baño en el que se había escondido y se armó de valor para enfrentar a Damon. Había tomado una decisión, por su propio bien no podía seguir involucrándose con él, pero tampoco podía abandonarle completamente ahora que el chico la necesitaba. Tenía que encontrar un equilibrio.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó, llamando a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del chico con los nudillos.  
- Pasa. - la invitó él.  
- ¿Ya estás listo? – preguntó, abriendo la puerta.  
- Casi. – respondió Damon, que estaba sentado en el lateral de la cama, casi vestido con la ropa de calle que Elena le había traído.

Su camisa abierta ondeó cuando se levantó de la cama. Había optado por no meter el brazo por la manga para no forzar el hombro, pero no podía abrocharse los botones con la mano izquierda.

- No puedo, ¿me echas una mano? – bromeó, señalándose los botones mientras se acercaba.

La sonrisa del chico contrastó con el gesto serio de Elena, pero la chica hizo lo que le pedía y le ayudó a abrocharlos, manteniendo todo el rato la cabeza baja para no fijarse más que el botón y no en el firme torso desnudo de Damon. Los dedos le cosquilleaban por la necesidad de acariciarle y comprobar si esa piel era tan suave como parecía.

- ¿Algo más o podemos irnos? – preguntó, sonando un poco más borde de lo que pretendía, apartándose de Damon tan pronto como pudo.  
- Vámonos. – sonrió Damon, cogiendo la mochila con sus cosas con la mano izquierda y no tomándose a mal la pregunta porque entendía que Elena tuviera tantas ganas de irse como él.

- ¿De qué quieres la pizza, Elena? – preguntó Damon a la noche, entrando en la cocina con el teléfono en la mano.

Se quedó paralizado al ver que estaba guardando un plato en el lavavajillas.

- Ya he cenado, Damon. – le conformó lo evidente, sin mirarle.  
- ¿Pero no íbamos a cenar pizza? Yo quiero pizza. – dijo Damon confundido, estaba seguro de que lo había mencionado varias veces cuando volvían del hospital. No recordaba que Elena le hubiera dicho que no quisiera pizza.  
- Pues pídela si es lo que te apetece. – se encogió de hombros Elena, girándose y mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina. - ¿No te toca ahora el tratamiento? – cambió de tema.  
- En diez minutos. – respondió el chico, comprobando a su vez las alarmas del móvil que había programado para que no se le pasaran las horas en que tenía que aplicarse las compresas calientes que le había recomendado Meredith. La doctora les había explicado que el calor aliviaría el dolor muscular y ayudaría a reducir la hinchazón y el dolor.  
- Me pongo el pijama y ahora bajo a preparártelo. – dijo Elena, dejando a Damon completamente desconcertado en la cocina.

Se entretuvo todo lo que pudo para cambiarse a los pantaloncitos cortos y la camiseta de tirantes que usaba como pijama. Desde la conversación con Meredith había decidido que lo mejor sería que dejara de pasar tanto tiempo con Damon. El chico necesitaba su ayuda para algunas cosas, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran ir cada uno por su lado, como cuando empezaron a convivir al principio. No les había ido excesivamente mal entonces, podían volver a hacerlo hasta que acabase el verano. Solo quedaban tres semanas para eso.

Bajó con la intención de no entretenerse más de lo necesario y encontró a Damon sentado a la mesa de la cocina, cabizbajo y con el codo de su brazo sano apoyado sobre la mesa. El teléfono también estaba allí, abandonado como Damon había abandonado su idea de cenar pizza.

- ¿Me ayudas a quitarme esto? – le preguntó al verla, refiriéndose al inmovilizador que llevaba en el hombro para asegurar que no lo forzara.  
- Claro. – asintió Elena, acercándose para ayudarle.

Damon se había quitado la camisa en cuanto llegaron a casa y ahora era más cómodo para él ir sin camiseta, ya que le molestaba y era incómodo por la posición en que tenía que tener el brazo. Por eso Elena lo tuvo fácil para quitar los velcros que mantenían el inmovilizador en su lugar, pero también tuvo más acceso del que la gustaría a bronceada y cálida piel del chico.

- Esto ya está. – dijo, alejándose tan pronto como pudo. - ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó en el momento en que el microondas empezó a sonar.

Damon se levantó pero Elena le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera sentado y se acercó ella a recogerlo. Después, con cuidado, le aplicó la compresa a Damon en el hombro.

- ¿Está muy caliente? – preguntó en tono preocupado y Damon suspiró de alivio al reconocer a la chica que le había estado acompañando en el hospital, tan distinta de la extraña en que se había transformado al entrar en casa.  
- No, así está bien. – respondió.  
- ¿Seguro? Recuerda que tienes que tenerlo 20 minutos. – preguntó Elena, con la mano aún en su hombro, sobre la compresa.  
- Seguro, pequeña. En verdad es bastante agradable. – respondió Damon, girándose un poco para poder sonreírla.

El uso del mote fue un detonador para Elena, quién recordó de golpe porque no era buena idea que confraternizasen así.

- Estoy cansada, me voy a ir ya a la cama, ¿necesitas algo más? – preguntó, alejando la mano.  
- Intentaré apañarme, vete si quieres. - dijo Damon, y a Elena le faltó tiempo para abandonarle allí y encerrarse en su habitación.

El chico no pudo evitar que su ánimo se viera afectado por la decepción. La compresa caliente cumplió su cometido y le alivió el hombro. Cuando pasaron 20 minutos se la quitó e intentó ponerse el inmovilizador en el hombro, pero no pudo y tuvo que subir en busca de Elena. La chica estaba con el portátil en la cama y no se negó a ayudarle, pero Damon pudo notar que había algo raro.

Abatido, se acomodó en el sillón con su propio portátil en las rodillas y el móvil al lado porque estaba intercambiando mensajes con Ric y Jenna. También tenía un plato porque no había encontrado nada que cenar en la nevera y se había hecho un maltrecho sándwich. Seguía dándole vueltas y tratando de entender que podía haber hecho mal para que Elena volviera a estar tan distante. Era irónico que estuviera mucho mejor en el hospital que ahora que había salido de él.

Había probado a manejar el ordenador con la mano izquierda y, aunque le iba a costar, podía hasta escribir si se lo tomaba con calma y paciencia. Tenía abierta la historia que había empezado para Elena, incluso le había mandado el segundo capítulo a la chica con la esperanza de que bastara para aplacarla y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ese era el segundo motivo por el que tenía su móvil al lado y el motivo por el que lo cogió tan rápido como pudo cuando sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

Pero era de Andie, no de Elena.

"Empiezo a cansarme de que me ignores. Si fuese tú, cogería el teléfono, tengo cosas importantes que decirte y poco tiempo. Andie."

Damon sabía que seguiría insistiéndole, así que no contestó al mensaje de su editora, la llamó directamente para ver que era eso tan importante.

- Si por fin contestas, empezaba a pensar que habías desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. – saludó Andie con ironía. – En serio Damon, más te vale que todo esto sea porque estés escribiendo, porque ya no puedo contener más la situación. – le advirtió, pasando a un tono serio.  
- Pues tendrás que hacerlo. – respondió Damon de malas maneras. Definitivamente no había tenido un buen día y estaba bastante frustrado. Aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentó como caída del cielo para desahogarse. – No me toques las narices, Andie. Si no te he contestado es porque me caí con la moto y acabo de salir del hospital. Tengo que tener el brazo en reposo durante unas semanas, no voy a poder escribir, así que ya puedes ir dejando de acosarme. – le soltó, dispuesto colgar.  
- Mira que eres cabezota. – se enfadó también Andie, harta de la situación. – El viernes tengo una reunión con los jefes, Damon, y quieren algo, lo que sea. A estas alturas les va a dar igual que venga de ti o de cualquier otro, así que tú verás. O me mandas algo o atente a las consecuencias, ya no puedo protegerte más. – dijo Andie, y le colgó sin más.

Furioso por la amenaza de su editora, Damon consiguió reprimir a duras penas las ganas de estampar el teléfono contra la pared. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando su mirada cayó en la pantalla del ordenador, donde aún tenía el documento abierto.

Abrió su correo electrónico, adjuntó el documento a un correo en blanco y empezó a escribirle un mensaje no muy amistoso a Andie.

_Para: Andie Star  
Asunto: NO QUIERES DAMIEN? PUES TOMA DAMIEN_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20: Se invierten los papeles

Al levantarse, Elena revisó su portátil porque lo había dejado descargando una película que lleva tiempo queriendo ver, y además de la película encontró un mail de Damon. El segundo capítulo de la historia que el chico había empezado a escribir, que seguramente sería tan bueno como el primero y no podía llegar en peor momento.

No pudo resistirse a leer y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Devoró el capítulo, que era aún mejor de lo que imaginaba. Damon era realmente bueno cuando se daba el tiempo y la paciencia necesaria como para completar algo él solo. Claro que ella pensaba eso solo porque era lo que parecía, no sospechaba el alcance que podía tener la imaginación del chico ni que era un escritor reconocido. A sus ojos Damon era alguien que se esforzaba por mejorar y que le ponía ganas a lo que hacía, por eso ese mail con ese capítulo tenía más significado del que parecía.

Aún no había decidido que iba a decirle a Damon cuando al fin se decidió a bajar, pero podía haberse ahorrado el esfuerzo porque el chico no estaba en condiciones de comentar nada. Se había quedado completamente dormido, tumbado en el sofá con un cojín como almohada y llevando aún los vaqueros de la noche anterior, y no se despertó cuando Elena se acercó. Ella reprimió una sonrisa al ver lo inocente y despreocupado que parecía así, como un niño y no el adulto torturado por los recuerdos que ella sabía que era.

No se atrevió a tocarle ni quiso hacer ruido para no despertarle. A Damon le venía bien el descanso y así ella no tenía que poner ninguna excusa para evitarle. Vio que el portátil del chico estaba en el suelo y fue a recogerlo para quitarlo del medio. La pantalla estaba subida y se encendió cuando lo movió.

Elena se quedó congelada, sin saber que había tocado. En la pantalla, un Damon más joven y una guapa rubia de ojos azules que había visto en fotos, la novia de Damon, le devolvían la mirada a la vez que le pedían la contraseña de acceso al ordenador. En la imagen, Damon estaba abrazado a su chica y ella reía. Una vez más, resultó evidente lo mucho que se querían y esa información caló hondo dentro de Elena.

¿Cómo se supera un amor así?, se preguntó mentalmente a sí misma, torturándose mientras dejaba el ordenador sobre la mesa, intentando no mirarlo mucho hasta que la pantalla se apagó de nuevo. Se apresuró a salir del salón en cuanto lo hubo colocado y fue a cocina a preparar el desayuno, lo más silenciosamente posible.

Puso tanto cuidado que el chico siguió durmiendo sin inmutarse mientras ella desayunaba y después mientras se preparaba para ir a la playa. Se detuvo y contempló al chico dormido cuando pasó por el salón de camino a la entrada. No le parecía buena idea irse sin que Damon lo supiera. Podía dejarle una nota, pero si por algún motivo no la veía, se preocuparía y podría entrar en pánico. Y ese era un episodio que Elena no quería repetir.

Suspiró, pero se acercó y empezó a despertarle con cuidado. Tampoco quería que se hiciera daño en el brazo por culpa de algún movimiento brusco, bastante malo era ya que hubiera dormido en el sofá. Desorientado, a Damon le costó un poco ubicarse, el mismo tiempo que tardó en recordar que se había quedado dormido en el salón.

Lo que sí reconoció a la primera fueron los dulces ojos castaños de la chica que estaba arrodillada a su lado. Y eso le gustó, porque también la reconoció a ella. La chica con la que podía convivir cómodamente, la que le había estado acompañando en el hospital, la que no solía rendirse con él. En resumen, quién le había despertado era la Elena que le gustaba ver y con la que tan cómodo se sentía.

- Buenos días, dormilón. – le dijo ella al ver que estaba despierto.  
- Serán para ti. – bostezó Damon, desperezándose todo lo que su hombro le permitía.  
- Eso es lo que te pasa por dormir aquí. Deberías irte a la cama si vas a seguir durmiendo. – le aconsejó Elena, poniéndose en pie porque ya no era necesaria allí.  
- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Damon al ver que cogía una bolsa y se la colgaba del hombro.  
- A la playa.  
- Pero yo no quiero ir a la playa. Es un rollo. – protestó porque de momento no podía bañarse y eso era lo que más le gustaba de la playa. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que hacer juntos y proponérselo, se produjo el cambio que tanto le desconcertaba.

Elena no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Pues quédate aquí entonces. Yo estaré allí si me necesitas. – dijo a modo de despedida, antes de salir por la puerta y lo dejó solo en el salón, completamente confundido.

Elena estaba bebiendo un poco de agua de una botella que había sacado de la bolsa cuando vio que Damon salía de la casa y se dirigía directamente hacia ella. El chico iba vestido para estar por casa, con pantalones cortos de deporte y sin camiseta. Lo extraño de su aspecto era la toalla que se había echado al hombro para ocultar el inmovilizador y no llamar la atención.

Elena se puso nerviosa al ver que efectivamente iba hacia ella. Necesitaba disimular como fuera y hacer como si su presencia no le afectase. Disimuló haciendo como que leía y fingió no enterarse de que estaba allí hasta que Damon se sentó a los pies de su toalla, en un hueco que había libre, haciendo imposible que le ignorase.

- Hola, eh. – protestó Elena porque no saludase, bajando un poco el libro y mirándole por encima del borde.  
- Hola. – respondió Damon en tono cansado.  
- Creía que no querías venir. – dijo Elena cuando él no dijo nada más, tratando de disimular que eso era justo lo que esperaba.

El chico negó con la cabeza, observando a su alrededor de reojo. Aún no se había quitado la toalla del hombro y se la recolocó para que le cubriera mejor.

- ¿Cuándo vas a venir? Tengo hambre. – dijo, mirándola ahora a ella.  
- Había pensado en aprovechar y pasar todo el día en la playa. Me he traído algo. – le respondió Elena, abriendo la bolsa y enseñándole lo que se había preparado para comer. – Puedes hacerte lo que quieras, no importa y el congelador está… - fue bajando el volumen a medida que cayó en la cuenta, interrumpiéndose al final. Ya no era que Damon no quisiera cocinar, esta vez tenía la excusa de que no podía hacerlo. – Oh mierda, no me había acordado. – se disculpó, realmente apenada.

Damon había puesto gesto serio al principio, pero se relajó con las disculpas y no le dio más importancia.

- No importa, pero no hay nada hecho en la nevera. ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – preguntó, apoyándose en la mano izquierda y echándose un poco hacia atrás, se sentía bien estar sol después de tanto encierro entre cuatro paredes.  
- Pues… - dudó Elena, que no quería volver a la casa porque eso significaría que comerían juntos, justo lo que buscaba evitar. La solución se le ocurrió en el momento en que vio a Mason a lo lejos con uno de sus amigos, jugando con una pelota en la orilla. - ¡Mason! – empezó a llamarle a gritos para llamar su atención. – Toma, quédate tú con esto. – le dijo a Damon pasándole lo que había preparado para ella, que no había puesto muy buena cara al escuchar a Elena llamar al otro chico.  
- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Damon sin comprender y sin obtener respuesta.

Mason dudó al ver a Elena junto a Damon, pero acabó cediendo ante la insistencia de la chica. Le pidió a su amigo que esperara y se acercó a la pareja.

- Hola Mason. – le sonrió Elena.  
- Hola. – saludó el chico en general y quiso ser amable con Damon. - ¿Qué tal el brazo? ¿Era el hombro, no?  
- Sí. – respondió Damon, sorprendido porque lo supiera. ¿Se lo habría dicho Elena? ¿Quién si no? Así que Elena hablaba de él con otro tío, el descubrimiento no le gustó. – No es nada grave, se cura con tiempo y reposo.  
- Me alegro. – dijo Mason, y buscó a Elena con la mirada.  
- ¿Tienes planes luego? – le preguntó la chica.  
- Vamos a quedarnos todo el día por aquí. ¿Queréis venir? – respondió, invitándoles.  
- ¿Seguro? A mí no me importaría, pero tampoco quiero molestar. Pensaba quedarme pero es que hemos tenido un problemilla con la comida. – dijo Elena, excluyendo automáticamente a Damon.  
- No es molestia, si tenemos de sobra de todo.  
- Gracias. – volvió a sonreír Elena.  
- Estamos allí. – le indicó Mason el lugar. – Vente cuando quieras. – dijo e hizo ademán de volver con su amigo.  
- Enseguida voy, espera. – respondió Elena y fue a despedirse de Damon. Para su sorpresa el chico no estaba.  
- Ya se ha ido. – le comentó Mason un poco incómodo, desconcertado porque Damon hubiera cogido y se hubiera marchado sin despedirse ni decir nada.

Al girarse Elena vio que Damon estaba entrando en casa y ya no se preocupó más por él. Damon estaría bien y era la mejor solución para los dos. Por su parte, Damon estaba demasiado dolido como para quedarse allí de sujetavelas. Podía entender que a Elena se le hubiera olvidado que ahora no podía cocinar aunque quisiera, después de todo la lesión aún era muy reciente, pero lo que no entendía era porque no le había propuesto a él que fueran a comer a cualquier otro lado. ¿Qué tenía él de malo para que ahora no le hiciera ni caso?

Elena no tenía ganas de volver a casa y estaba remoloneando un poco, era tan evidente que Mason se dio cuenta.

- ¿Pasa algo con Damon? – preguntó, sentándose al lado de ella en el muro que separaba la arena de la calle. Estaban a pocos metros de la casa de Stefan, pero no frente a ella.  
- No, ¿por qué dices eso?  
- Porque le estás evitando. – señaló encogiéndose de hombros y Elena no dijo nada. – Si vas a usarme para evitarle, que no me estoy quejando de ello. – sonrió. – Por lo menos dímelo. Guardaré tu secreto. – aseguró.  
- Es complicado. – murmuró la chica.  
- ¿No te quiere, verdad? ¿Es eso? – supuso Mason. – Tengo ojos en la cara Elena, se nota que te gusta. – explicó ante la cara de sorpresa de Elena.  
- Pues espero que no se note tanto. – musitó ella, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. – Es lo peor que me puede haber pasado.  
- Lo sabía, no te quiere. – confirmó Mason.  
- Damon no puede querer a nadie. Tiene el corazón roto. – explicó a través de sus manos, sin mirarle.  
- Eso es un tópico. – le restó importancia el chico. – Es lo que siempre se pone como excusa cuando te dejan, pero no es literal. ¿Nunca te han dejado?  
- Mataron a la prometida de Damon. – dijo Elena y Mason se calló de golpe, asimilando primero la palabra mataron y después prometida, que indicaba la seriedad de esa relación.  
- Vaya. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
- Damon sigue pensando en ella, la tiene presente en su vida, si hasta sueña con ella. – quizá no fuese buena idea contarle todo esto a Mason, pero Elena necesitaba el desahogo. La persona más cercana que tenía, en este momento de su vida, era el propio Damon y con él no lo podía hablar. – Para él siempre va a ser la vida que perdió. Suponiendo que quisiera algo más, ¿cómo se puede competir con algo perfecto? Está condenado al desastre. No puedo seguir metiéndome ahí. – se lamentó.  
- ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Damon?  
- No me ha dicho nada porque no lo sabe. Y no puede saberlo, Mason por favor. – le suplicó, cayendo en la cuenta de que quizá había hablado demasiado.

Pero Mason había comprendido unos días antes cuál era su lugar, y no era mala persona. No pensaba fastidiar a Elena solo porque no le correspondiera a la atracción que él sentía. Además la chica le caía bien y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

- Tranquila Elena, mis labios están cerrados. – aseguró, poniendo gesto serio y gesticulando como si estuviera colocándose un cerrojo en la boca.

Elena sonrió levemente ante sus payasadas.

- Mucho mejor así, como amigo me siento obligado a informarte de que tienes una sonrisa preciosa. – comentó Mason. – Y como amigo puedes contar conmigo para que lo que necesites.  
- Gracias. – respondió Elena, completamente sincera y ampliando un poco más la sonrisa.

El móvil de la chica sonó en ese momento y Elena lo sacó del bolsillo lateral de la bolsa, donde solía guardarlo.

- Es Damon. – dijo en voz alta, abriendo el mensaje que el chico acababa de enviarle. El único desde que se había ido de la playa.

"¿Vas a tardar mucho en venir?"

"Estoy llegando, no te preocupes.", le respondió, sabiendo que era precisamente eso lo que le pasaba a Damon.

- Tengo que irme. – dijo, guardándose el móvil y poniéndose en pie.  
- ¿Por el mensaje? – preguntó Mason.  
- Porque ya es tarde. – le corrigió Elena y esta vez el chico asintió.

Guardando las manos en los bolsillos, Mason también se levantó, quedando a un par de pasos de Elena.

- ¿Te llamo mañana o tenéis planes? – preguntó la chica.  
- Llámame mañana y te digo, seguro que algo se nos ocurre. – sonrió Mason, y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Elena se quedó un par de minutos más, preparándose para enfrentarse a Damon cuando entrara en casa. El chico estaba en el sofá con su portátil, pero dejó lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto la vio.

- Ey, ¿qué tal en la playa? – preguntó, esforzándose por sonreír como si no le importase que le hubiera dejado solo todo el día.  
- Bien, en verdad la echaba de menos. – le respondió, y Damon puso gesto culpable porque si no había ido había sido por estar con él en el hospital. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – preguntó por cortesía.  
- No mucho. – Damon se señaló el hombro para recordarle que tenía la movilidad bastante limitada.

Elena le asintió distraídamente y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Damon fue tras ella, pero no llegó a entrar en su cuarto, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Oye Elena, ¿tú has entrado en mi habitación? – preguntó, a pesar de saber que la respuesta era afirmativa.  
- Ya sabes que sí, Damon. El cargador y tu ropa los cogí de ahí. – le recordó. En su momento no había pensado que eso pudiera molestarle, pero ahora deseó que fuera así, para que Damon se lo pusiera más fácil a la hora de alejarse sin tantos remordimientos.  
- ¿Y las llaves de la moto? Juraría que las dejé en la mesilla.  
- Stefan me pidió que las guardara yo. – le explicó y se inclinó sobre un cajón, dándole la espalda a Damon.  
- ¿Stefan? – repitió él, entre asombrado y confundido.  
- Me escribió. Ya sabía que te habías caído y me preguntó por como estabas. Después me pidió ese favor. Así que no me las pidas, porque no te las voy a dar.  
- Genial. – musitó Damon, molesto por la interferencia de su amigo. Esta vez ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablar con él, había directamente a por Elena.  
- ¿Qué más te da? – la voz de Elena le sacó de sus pensamientos. – Si no puedes conducir, y menos una moto.  
- Ya, pero…  
- ¿Te importa si me ducho primero? – le interrumpió al ver que no tenía intención de cortar la conversación. – No tardaré mucho, y cenaremos después.  
- Claro. – aceptó Damon, con la confusión reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

Elena hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más, encerrándose en el baño.

Damon se quedó plantado en el pasillo, sin haber podido decir que no quería las llaves para él porque sabía perfectamente que no podía conducir. Las quería para seguir enseñándola a llevar una moto, porque al menos eso aún podía hacerlo. No como antes, pero seguro que algo podrían pensar que les sirviera para continuar las clases. Aunque por lo que parecía Elena ni se lo había planteado.

Se entretuvo poniendo la mesa mientras Elena se duchaba y luego permaneció en la cocina mientras ella preparaba la cena. Elena no consiguió librarse de él hasta una hora después, cuando todo estuvo limpio y recogido y se excusó en que se iba a la cama.

Como Damon se aburría de estar tanto tiempo solo y seguía sin poder arreglar lo que fuese que le pasaba a Elena con él, empezó a llamar a Ric por las tardes, cuando sabía que su amigo tenía menos trabajo. Como antes, como cuando Rebekah aún no había muerto y podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin problema. Damon no era consciente de la similitud, pero Ric sí y estaba encantado por ello.

- ¿En serio? Tenías que haberlo grabado o algo, hubiera sido genial poder ver cómo le cerrabas la boca a ese capullo. – reía Damon cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Elena.  
- Hola, estoy aquí. – saludó la chica, dejando las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada.  
- Hola. – dijo Damon, tapando el auricular mientras hablaba.  
- ¿Otra vez en el sofá? Vas a dejarle marca. – preguntó Elena al verle otra vez tumbado ahí. Desde que habían vuelto del hospital, le encontraba todas las mañanas dormido en ély le tocaba despertarle para avisarle de que salía.  
- Como si te importara. – murmuró quedamente el chico mientras la seguía con la mirada. Elena no se paró y le indicó con una seña que se iba arriba. Suspirando, el chico retomó su conversación con Ric.  
- Empiezo a cansarme de que me dejes tirado por Elena, colega. – protestó Ric cuando volvió a prestarle atención.  
- No te he dejado tirado, solo ha sido un minuto. – se defendió Damon. - ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con Elena? – preguntó después con curiosidad.  
- Porque siempre me dejas a la espera cuando hablas con ella. – explicó su amigo, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al tema. - ¿Acaba de llegar ahora? – preguntó, reparando algo que esperaba que Damon no hubiera notado, que Elena llegaba cada vez más tarde a casa cuando salía.  
- Sí. – respondió Damon en tono neutro, y se incorporó para mirar hacia las escaleras y comprobar que Elena no estuviese bajando. – No sé qué le pasa. – se sinceró con su amigo. – Creo que sigue cabreada conmigo, porque nos peleamos antes de que me ingresaran en el hospital. Pero ahí estábamos bien, creía que se le había pasado. Se ve que no. – se lamentó apenado. Tenía que ser personal con él cuando, aparte de no hacerle casi caso, no le había comentado nada de los capítulos que le había enviado. Ni siquiera le había confirmado que los hubiera recibido.

Ric tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar que él sí que sabía lo que pasaba, por lo menos a Damon. Se calló porque sabía que hablar sería una mala idea. Damon seguramente no reaccionaría bien a la noticia de que le gustaba Elena y Ric no quería volver a perder a su amigo. Para bien o para mal, era Elena quién se lo había devuelto, por lo que no pensaba meterse en lo que fuera que había entre esos dos y si podía ayudaría a Elena, se lo debía después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por Damon.

- ¿Has probado a hablar con ella? – le propuso cuando se quedó demasiado rato en silencio.  
- ¿Y qué le digo? Suena tontísimo. No quiero parecer un crío.  
- Tú mismo, pero puede que te estés montando una película y que le pase cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver contigo.  
- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Damon esperanzado. - ¿Pero entonces por qué no me lo ha dicho?  
- Lo que creo es que no lo vas a saber si no le preguntas. Quizá cree que no puede contártelo o le parezca una tontería o simplemente que tenga la regla. No sé, colega, ya sabes que las mujeres son complicadas. – le aconsejó Ric, y los dos amigos siguieron hablando de otros temas un rato más hasta que Elena bajó, ya duchada y cambiada, y se puso a preparar la cena.

Un par de días después, Elena bajó en mitad de la noche a por un vaso de agua. Pasó rápidamente por delante de la habitación de Damon, pero su plan falló estrepitosamente porque el chico estaba en el salón viendo la televisión. Elena se quedó parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero por suerte él no la había visto. Damon daba cabezadas en el sofá y Elena decidió subir y probar suerte un poco más tarde.

No vio ninguna luz cuando volvió a intentarlo, por lo que pensó que lo había conseguido hasta que dio varios pasos dentro del salón y distinguió la silueta del chico en el sofá. Como parecía que ya era costumbre, Damon había vuelto a quedarse dormido allí y se acercó para despertarlo y que se fuera a la cama.

- Mmm, ¿ya es de día? – protestó Damon, negándose a abrir los ojos porque le parecía que había pasado demasiado poco tiempo.  
- Son las dos de la mañana. – le informó Elena, sacudiéndole un poco más por su hombro izquierdo. – Vete a la cama.  
- No, no quiero. – respondió él, e intentó moverse para darle la espalda o algo así.  
- Vas a hacerte daño en el brazo. – le regañó suavemente. – No seas cabezón y vete a dormir arriba.  
- Quiero dormir aquí. – insistió Damon, empeñado en no moverse del sofá.  
- ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera estás viendo la tele. – dijo Elena, girándose hacia el aparato ahora apagado.

Damon aún estaba adormilado y luchaba por volver a dormirse, no controlaba muy bien sus pensamientos y se le escapó alguno en voz alta.

- Porque es la única forma en que al menos algo sea como antes. – dijo, arrepintiéndose nada más decirlo porque se había delatado.  
- Eso no tiene ningún sentido. – negó Elena, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
- ¿Y esto sí? – Damon se incorporó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, clavando en ella sus ojos azules. - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa, Elena? – se atrevió a preguntarle, siguiendo el consejo de Ric.  
- Nada, no pasa nada. – respondió Elena a la defensiva, titubeando un poco al final. – No sé porque lo dices.  
- Lo digo porque ya nunca hacemos nada juntos…  
- Comemos juntos todos los días, Damon. – le interrumpió. – Y te ayudo siempre que lo necesitas. ¿Eso es nada? – preguntó Elena.  
- Eso no es lo que quería decir. – Damon se pasó la mano izquierda por la cara, algo frustrado. – Una vez me dijiste que te decía que no a todo lo que me proponías, eso es a lo que me refiero, a que me dices que no a todo. – se explicó mejor mientras Elena buscaba desesperada una salida. – Elena, ¿qué pasa? Dime que he hecho para que pueda arreglarlo. – dijo suplicante y mirándola desesperado.

Elena bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir aguantándole la mirada al escuchar que pensaba que era culpa suya. En realidad era todo lo contrario, la culpa era única y exclusivamente suya pero eso no podía decírselo a Damon porque querría saber el porqué y eso sí que no podía contárselo. Damon no podía saber nunca que le gustaba, eso lo estropearía todo.

- Vale, pues no me lo digas. – aceptó Damon tras varios minutos de absoluto silencio. - ¿Sabes? Creo… - dudó un instante, pero ya no sabía que más hacer. – Creo que mejor me voy a la cama. – dijo apenado y se levantó cabizbajo, dirigiéndose a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Y Elena lo supo, supo en ese instante el gran error que había cometido. Lo que le dio la pista no fue que Damon se hubiese enfadado, que no había sido así, si no la inmensa tristeza que notó en su voz y que se clavó en su pecho como un puñal. Por primera vez fue consciente de que le había hecho daño, no tenía ni idea de cuánto, y la verdad la aturdió tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar.


End file.
